Entre la haine et l'amour
by Andegis
Summary: Que se passe t-il, quand Harry est mal en point et qu'il commence à faire des rêves sur son professeur ? [ Slash, OCC ]
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Moi _( Andegis )_ et Michael alias Loulou, on écrit un chapitre chacun,

**Correcteur** : Michael alias Loulou

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

**Warning :** C'est un Slash (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est Harry / Sévérus , de rating R.

**Note de Andegis** : Bon c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic, Donc essayez de pas être trop méchant p

**Note de Michael** : J'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez nous votre avis !!!

Chapitre 1 ( Écrit par Andegis )

Cette Eté avait été pour le plaisir de tout les habitants de Privet Drive moins chaud est moins sec que celui des étés précédents. Les fenêtres des maisons était grandes ouvertes, les voitures était étincelante, propre, et elles brillaient sous soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher. Une légère brise d'air frais accompagnait la fin de l'après midi.

Les pelouses de toutes les maisons étaient parfaitement tondues, elles étaient bien verte et les fleurs étaient toute jolies. Tout les gens étaient à l'intérieur entrain de regarder la télévision ou au travail.

La seule personne encore dehors alors que la nuit aller bientôt tomber ce trouvait à la hauteur du numéro 4, c'était un jeune homme âgé de 17 ans qui était entrain de finir d'arracher les mauvaises herbes des pans de fleurs de sa tante.

Ce jeune homme était maigre limite anorexique, il portait des lunettes dont la branche avait été réparée par du scotch. Il avait des cheveux noir ébouriffés qui allaient dans tout les sens et il était d'une pâleur à faire pâlir un vampire.

Il portait un jean énorme déchiré et sale qui était retenu par une corde, et son t-shirt faisait 7 fois sa taille et lui aussi était déchiré et sale, quant à ses chaussures elles étaient toutes usées et la semelle commençait à s'enlever.

Ce jeune homme portait aussi une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, vous l'avez bien sûr reconnu c'est Harry Potter.

On était le 31 août et demain on sera le 1 septembre, c'est à dire le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Harry finit d'arracher les mauvaises herbes puis se releva doucement en laissant un léger gémissement, et frotta son genou pour enlever la terre qui était collée, puis ce dirigea dans la maison pour commencer le repas.

Sa tante lui avait ordonner de faire de la sauce tomate ainsi que des tournodos. Il commença donc à faire ce qui était le plus long, c'est à dire la sauce tomate, il sortit donc une casserole de taille moyenne, et jeta dedans 2 cuilières à soupe d'huile d'olive, ainsi que les oignons et les lardons, il mis à feu doux, et il commença à ranger le salon que son cousin avait désordonné lorsqu'il était rentré.

Il revient dans la cuisine et regarde les oignons et les lardons, pour les remuer un peu pour les empêcher de coller, et quand les lardons et les oignons fût dorés, il rajouta une boîte à conserve de sauce tomate ainsi qu'une boîte de concentré, il rajouta un peu d'eau, un sucre

pour enlever l'acidité de la tomate, un cube de pot- au- feu ainsi qu'un cube d'ail et persil, du sel, du poivre et des herbes de provences. Il remut tout ça doucement puis prend un couvercle, met la casserole sur la petite plaque et met le feu doux. Harry prend le minuteur et le programme pour que sa sonne dans 30 minutes.

Il repart vite dans le salon pour finir de ranger, car son oncle et sa tante devaient rentrer dans 45 minutes.

25 minutes plus tard, harry finit de ranger le salon, et partit mettre la table. Voyant qu'il restait peu de temps, il prit une grosse casserole et versa de l'eau chaude puis lança une poignée de sel.

5minutes après la sonnerie retentit et Harry éteingna le feux où se trouvait la casserole de la sauce tomate. L'eau bouilla et il rajouta les pâtes, quand elle fut prête il les enleva de l'eau. Harry mis les pâtes et la sauce dans la un plat, et commença à faire cuir les tournodos ce fut à ce moment que l'oncle Vermon et la tante Pétunia rentra chez eux.

Vermon : « Tien !!! tu n'es pas mort !!!, espèce de monstre, j'espère au moins que tu as fini toutes tes tâches sinon tu risques de regretter de ne pas être mort avec tes bons à rien de parents »

Harry : « Mon oncle elle.... était trop nombreuses.... je n'ai pas pu faire le garage et... »

La figure de l'oncle Vermon vira au rouge, et il prit son neveux par le col du tshirt et le secoua, puis le balança par terre, sous le regard amusé de la tante Pétunia et de Dudley.

Vermon : « Espéce de bon à rien !!!, tu ne mangeras pas, ça t'apprendra, on aurait dut te noyer quand tu étais petit, on te nourris, on t'habille et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie, sale ingrat !! Et bien à la place de manger tu finiras de ranger le garage, cela t'apprendra peut être le respect, maintenant dégage de notre vue sale monstre. »

Harry : « Oui... mon... oncle... »

Harry se releva et grimaça en sentant qu'il c'était foulé la cheville quand son oncle l'avait relaché, il sortit rapidement de la maison et alla dans le garrage et commença à tout ranger, quand cela fut fini il était déjà 23h, il rentra dans la maison doucement et alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, pensant que demain il devrait faire ses devoirs dans le train, étant donné qu' il n'avait pas pu faire ses devoirs et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire supprendre encore une fois par son oncle...

Flash Back

Il était très tard quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il avait fait de nombreuse tâche, et avait mal de partout, sa faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour et il en avait déjà marre, il passait son temps à faire des tâches de plus en plus longue et il se couchait de plus en plus tard pour pouvoir faire toute les corvées, il descendit dans le salon et vu qu'il était minuit, il voulu faire ses devoirs sachant que bientôt il se coucherais encore plus tard. Il avait trouvé la clé ce matin dans le coffret de sa tante lorsqu'il avait fait le ménage dans le salon. Il prit la clé et partit doucement devant le placard dessous les escaliers.

Harry prit de quoi écrire, ainsi que des parchemins, les livres nécessaire et bien sur les devoirs.

Il remonta rapidement mais discrétement dans sa chambre après avoir piqué la lampe de poche qui était dans le tiroir qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Il referma doucement la porte et se cacha sous les draps, il alluma la lampe de poche, il commença à faire son devoir sur les potions.

Harry devait écrire 4 parchemins sur le Polynectar. Il commença donc à chercher dans le livre de potion les ingrédients pour la potion.

Il n'avait pas écrit une phrase que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, Harry sursauta et se redressa brutalement emmenent en même temps le draps avec lui, montrant ainsi les livres et les parchemins.

Quand son oncle vit ce qu'il faisait, il rentra dans une rage extrême, ses veines sur la tampe ressortaient, et il avança vers son neveu et le pris par le col du tshirt et l'envoya dans le mur sous le cri de Harry, et lui balança un coup de poing dans le ventre .

Harry tomba par terre et eu le souffle coupé. L'oncle continua à le frapper avec ses poings, évitant le visage, et harry gémit de douleur. L'oncle arrêta de le frapper, pour commencer à lui donner des coups de pied à la forme qui ce trouvait à ses pieds.

Harry sentit ces côtes se briser et il poussa un hurlement de douleur se qui rendit l'oncle Vermon encore plus furax et tapa harry de son pied encore plus fort. Cassant encore quelques côtes. L'oncle cassa le poignet de Harry en lui marchant dessus. Les coups continua pendant 10 minutes, Harry ne criait plus, mais pleurais en silence, il avait mal, il voulait que sa finisse vite. Après cela l'oncle Vermon s'arretta et Harry croyait que c'était enfin fini, qu'il allait pouvoir s'endormir, pour oublier cette douleur. Mais il c'était trompé, il entendit son oncle enlever la ceinture et commença à le fouetter avec.

Harry sentit sa peau se déchirer, le sang s'écoula de ses nombreuses blessures. Quand L'oncle Vermon s'arrêta enfin, Harry avait déjà perdu connaisance. Il prit toutes les affaires que Harry avait ammenés et sortit de la chambre sans aucun regard pour Harry.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry ce souvenait de ça,c'était la première fois qu'il le frappait ainsi, et ça avait continué durant tout l'été, son oncle et son cousin le battait tout les jours, évitant le visage et les bras, pour que les voisins n'ai aucun soupçon.

Ils le battaient pour n'importe quoi, les tâches pas faites, ou mal faites, le repas cramé. Harry avait le corps remplit de bleus, de cicatrices, d'os cassés. Et demain c'était la rentrée il ne voulait pas y aller, il voulait pas que ses amis soient au courant de ça.

Il le prendrait pour un faible, même pas capable de ce défendre devant un moldu. Il n'avait même pas fait ses devoirs.

La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de mourir et rejoindre ses parents et son parain.

Harry commença à pleurer, et partit se coucher en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain ...

_À suivre...._

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Envoyer nous des reviews s'il vous plaitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt )

Loulou : j'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez nous votre avis,merci !!!!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

**Warning :** C'est un Slash (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est Harry / Sévérus , de rating R.

**Note de Andegis** : J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre que Michael a écrit, je vous fais un gros bisous et merci pour toute les reviews.

**Note de Michael** :cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour d'écrire, dites moi ce que vous en penser !!! mici

Chapitre 2 ( Écrit par Michael )

C'est par une matinée pluvieuse de Septembre que Harry se réveilla, il était 06h30 du matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux il eut un petit sourire car il pensa que dans quelques heures il serait dans le Poudlard express en direction de l'école des sorciers, il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il tombait des cordes, les arbres se tordaient dans tout les sens par la force du vent, mais peu importe le temps,ce jour pour lui était une libération, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette maison de fous.

Soudain, il entendit un cris provenant de l'escalier, c'était cette chére tante Pétunia qui le rappellait à l'ordre pour qu'il descende préparer le petit déjeuner, Harry s'habilla et descendit les escaliers et rejoint la cuisine, son cousin,le gros Dudley était comme à son habitude fourré devant la télé, et ne fit même pas attention à Harry, tandis que Pétunia et Vernon étaient assis à la table et regardaient Harry d'un air dégouté, et sa tante lui dit:

-Alors tu n'entends pas quand on t'appelle ????? ça fait 3 fois que je crie ,tu es sourd ou quoi? prépare le déjeuner et vite !!! dépèche toi !!!!

Harry commença à préparer le déjeuner du mieux qu'il put sous les insultes de son oncle:

-Alors espèce de cloporte ,je suppose que tu es content, tu vas allez rejoindre tout tes amis bizarre !!!!! tu n'es pas normal !!!!!! on devrait t'enfermer dans un asile !!!! et ne plus te laisser ressortir, on va enfin avoir une vie normale sans toi , tu n'es pas désiré içi, tu n'es pas comme nous!!!!!

Harry fit semblant de ne rien entendre et continua à préparer le petit déjeuné, il se dit que de toute façon, il allait bientôt partir et qu'il vallait mieux ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné, il fit la vaisselle et la rangea , à ce moment son oncle lui dit:

- Tiens, c'est la clé du placard en dessous de l'escalier, va chercher tout tes trucs bizarre et va -t'en !!

Il alla chercher toutes ses affaires, livres, baguette, parchemins,plumes et chaudron et un vieux pendentif ,il avait tout , enfin presque, il manquait sa chouette "hedwige" qui était au "terrier" la maison des Weasley

Harry était enfin prêt pour enfin rejoindre ses amis, il avait descendu toutes ses valises, et était prêt pour aller à la gare de King's Cross,et il se décida d'aller demander à son oncle de le conduire:

- Euh.. oncle Vernon, est ce que tu voudrais bien me conduire à la gare stp ?

-ça ne va pas non !!! tire ton plan tout seul, tu es assez grand !!!! je n'ai pas envie de voir tes copains bizarre , allez dégage de là, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, débrouille toi, et je te préviens, ne va pas te plaindre auprès de tes amis bizarre pour toutes les corrections que je t'ai mises, tu les à méritées, si j'entends quoi que ce soit, ça ira mal, très mal , tu entends????

- Oui, oncle Vernon

bien, maintenant, dehors et bon vent !!!!!!

Vernon claqua la porte dérrière Harry qui se retrouvait sur le trottoir sous un torrent de pluie glaciale, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas d'argent que ce soit ceux moldu ou sorcier, il pouvait donc oublier l'idée de prendre le Magicobus , sans argent, il n'y avait qu'une solution : marcher .

Harry se mit donc en route et marcha sous le déluge, après quelques centaines de métres il était déjà trempé, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et frisonnait de tout son corps, mais pas le temps de se plaindre, il se dépèchait car le train partait à 11h00 présice de la voie 9 3/4, après 1 heure de marche, il arriva enfin à la gare de King's Cross, content de trouver un endroit sec.

Avant de se rendre à la voie 9 3/4, Harry chercha les toilettes de la gare pour se changer, il n'avait rien à craindre, car le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné un pendentif de protection pour se prommener sans que Voldemort l'attaque, c'était un pendentif assez vieux, de couleur argentée, avec de petites inscriptions en latin, supendu à une chaine grise et usée elle aussi, il était tout à fait en sécurité , alors il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait des toilettes, ouvrit la porte, regarda si il y avait personne et s'enferma à clé.

Il enleva d'abord ses vêtements trempés, puis comme il était un sorcier de 2 ème cycle et qu'il était autorisé de faire de la magie en dehors du château, sorti sa baguette, prit ses vêtements mouillés et leurs jetta un sort: IMPERVIUS !!!!!! une étincéle argentée sortit de sa baguette et en 2 seconde à peine tout avait sécher, il les replia pour les ranger dans sa valise, Harry se regarda dans la glace et eu un petit sursaut en se voyant, il était si pâle et si maigre qu'on aurait dit un mort, sans parler des cicatrices et des bleus et des côtes cassées par tout les coups que lui avait infligés son monstre d'oncle Vernon pendant tout l'été.

Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi devant ses amis, qu'est ce qu'ils diraient si ils voyaient tous ses coups, toutes ses cicatrices, qui en plus lui à été faites par un simple moldu, il se dit " non, je ne peut pas rester comme ça, il faut que je me jette un sort pour réparer mon apparence " , il réffléchit et lança un sort sur ses côtes OSO-SOLIDIFIO !!!! il réussi seulement à les réparer un peu,puis un sort pour les bander FERULA et des bandages apparut autour de sa taille; mais elles étaient encore félées et il avait encore très mal, en aucun cas il fallait qu'il se cogne peur de les recasser à nouveau et pensa qu'une fois au château il irait volé une potion à l'infirmerie pour réparer complétement ses côtes.

Ensuite il pointa sa baguette sur ses bleus et cicatrices et se jetta un puissant sort pour les faire disparaitre aux yeux des autres, Harry était tranquille car même Dumbledore ou Maugrey Fol Oeil, l'ex Auror à la retraitre ne pouvaient le voir grâce à son pendentif magique qui le protégeait

Il regarda ensuite sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 10h45,et se dépècha de rejoindre la voie 9 3/4, il n'avait plus que 5 minutes devant lui pour embarquer à bord du train quand il entendit derrière lui

-Harry !!!!!!

Il se retourna et vit Molly Weasley, la mére de Ron dérrière lui, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort

- Oh Harry mon chéri, comme je suis contente de te voir, tu vas bien ?

Harry essaya de ne pas crier sous l'étreinte de Molly, il avait su cacher ses bleus et un peu réparer ses côtes mais avait encore très mal, et essaya de ne pas le montrer

- Vas vite mon chéri, le train va partir dans une minute, Ron et Hermione sont déjà dans le train, j'ai fait des sandwiches pour toi, tiens !!!

Molly lui donna ses sandwiches et l'embrassa, ensuite Harry monta dans le train qui 10 sec après démarrait dans un nuage de vapeur.

Harry qui trainait toutes ses affaires derrière lui, chercha dans les compartiments où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, en chemin il croisa Drago Malefoy, son ennemis de toujours qui était seul dans le couloir du train, il faut dire que depuis que Drago s'était rangé du coté des gentils il n'étaient plus avec ses larbins de copains ; Crabbe et Goyle, il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit:

- Tiens Potter, tu n'es pas avec ton copain Weasley et l'autre sang de bourbe ? ohhh mais tu as fouillé les poubelles Potter, tu as vu comme tu es habillé !!!!

Drago rigolait, mais Harry ne fit pas attention à lui et continua son chemin, Drago étonné, partit se chercher une place .

Trois minutes après, Harry trouva le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis, quand il arriva il s'étonna de voir Ron et Hermione chaudement enlacés, qui s'embrassaient passionnément.

ils ne fit pas attention à Harry qui avait pris place sur la banquette en face et qui les regardaient avec ses yeux ronds, ce fût qu'une dizaine de minutes après qu'ils remarqua sa présence et s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser ,visiblement géné qu'ils soient regardés.

- Oh Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Ron ,géné

-Euh .. environ 10 min, alors comment vous allez ?

-Oh bien, dis Ron, tu sais avec la prime que mon pére à gagné pour l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy , tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, très bien

-Ok, ben, ont est tous partis en France, et j'ai pu emmener Hermione avec moi, c'était génial,pas vrai? (en regardant Hermione)

- Oh oui, très intéressant la France, il y a pleins de choses intéressantes là-bas, je me suis acheté plein de nouveaux livres sur la magie française et la révolution des sorciers de Napoléon, j'en ai déjà lus 2, c'est passionnant, tu devrais les lire Harry !!!

- Euh .. oui,

-C'est quand même étonnant que se soit grâce aux informations que Drago à donné à mon pére que lucius est à Azkaban !!!! ,répliqua Ron

-Oui, c'est sûr, dis Harry, quand Hermione lui coupa la parole :

- Au faite, comment se sont passées tes vacances Harry ? j'espère que les dursley ne t'ont pas trop embêté ?

- Oh ,non, pour une fois ils ne m'ont pas ennuyé et j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances

Hermione chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron, Harry voulu dire quelque chose,mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Ron lui dit :

- Euh...Harry, "il avait l'air très géné" est-ce que tu pourrais trouver un autre compartiment stp, parce-que l'ont aimeraient être seul Hermione et moi, enfin ,tu vois quoi ?

Ron était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate géante des serres de Poudlard.

- Oui, je vois, dit Harry, visiblement choqué de la demande de son "pseudo ami", il sortit se trouver un autre compartiment ,il en trouva un où il n'y avait personne, soulagé, car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à quelqu'un, il installa toutes ses affaires puis s'assis et regarda par la fenêtre du train qui roulait à toute vitesse; il regardait le paysage défiler tout en pensant à ses amis qui venaient juste de le rejetter ,il pensa :

je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'eux, franchement me rejetter comme ça ,moi leur meilleur ami , en plus ils ne m'ont même pas souhaité un bon anniversaire, ils étaient plus préoccupé à se mettre la langue !!! je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'écrire car le professeur Dumbledore leurs avaient dit de ne pas le faire peur que Voldemort me retrouve, car c'était dangereux mais au moins me le souhaiter était la moindre des choses de leurs parts

Harry était très déçu de la réaction de ses amis, et n'arrêtait pas d'y penser en regardant son refflet par la fenêtre.

Quelques heures après, le train entra en gare de Pré-au-lard, il descendit du train et monta dans une diligence en direction de Poudlard.

Comme les années précédentes, tous les éléves allèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas de bienvenue et la répartition des premières années, Harry se souvenait très bien de sa répartition, d'ailleurs il avait failli se retrouver dans la maison de Serpentard, il regarda donc la cérémonie et applaudissaient les nouveaux venus à Gryffondor.

Quand tous les élèves furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours habituel de bienvenue :

- Tout d'abord bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves qui viennent de nous rejoindre pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard et j'en profite pour leurs signaler qu'il est strictement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, à moins qu'ils soient suicidaire !!!! Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant de manger, car j'ai très faim moi même, bon appétit à tous.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire puis leva ses mains et d'un coup, les plats apparût sur les tables et les élèves commençérent à manger, il y avait de tout ; saucisses, rôtis, boulettes, oeufs, gâteaux, créme etc.. sans oublier le délicieux jus de citrouille.

Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup, personne n'avait l'air de s'en soucier, même pas ses soit- disant amis, Hermione et Ron qui avaient l'air plus amoureux que jamais, seul une personne le regardait avec ses grands yeux noir .

Après avoir mangé un peu, Harry monta tout de suite dans le dortoir et prit ses bouquins, ses devoirs, sa cape et aussi la carte du maraudeur de son coffre, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort autour de lui pour que personne ne l'entende SILENCIUS TOTALUS et un jet de lumière parcouru la pièce, il était entouré à présent d'un mur invisible et personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il se mit ensuite sous sa cape et utilisa sa baguette pour l'éclairer LUMOS , le bout de sa baguette laissa échapper une lumière aveuglante et Harry se mit au travail, il fut 1h25 du matin quand il eut fini tous ses devoirs.

Harry avait trop mal à ses côtes et ses bleus et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, il prit sa cape d' invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur,il pointa sa baguette dessus et dit : JE JURE SOLENNELLEMENT QUE MES INTENTIONS SONT MAUVAISES et à cet instant l'encre apparut, et il pouvait voir toutes les personnes se déplacer sur la carte, il vit Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne qui rôdaient près des cachots, mais personne qui pouvait le voir, alors il se mit en route vers l'infirmerie, sous sa cape à la lumière de sa baguette.

Il arriva 10 min plus tard devant la porte de l'infirmerie qui était fermée à clé, à l'aide de sa baguette, il l'ouvrit ALOHOMORA et un clic se fit entendre dans la serrure, la porte était maintenant ouverte ,il regarda autour de lui si il y avait personne puis entra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie , il y avait plein d'étagères remplies de bocaux aussi bizarre les uns que les autres, il fit attention de ne faire pas de bruit et longea les étagères en lisant les étiquettes des bocaux, après un instant il vit une étiquette où il était inscrit :" potion pour os cassés et félures " ça ressemblait à de la gelée rouge toute gluande, il l'a prit et continua de chercher, et deux étagères plus loin il trouva celle pour les bleus et cicatrices.

Harry qui avait maintenant toutes les potions qui lui fallait, retourna dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir, par chance il ne croisa personne, ses yeux était rivés sur la carte des Maraudeur en permanence ce qui lui permit de voir si quelqu'un arrivait dans sa direction.

Quand Harry arriva dans le dortoir, tous le monde dormaient paisiblement,il pointa sa baguette sur la carte et dit : MEFAIT ACCOMPLI les inscriptions s'éffacèrent , il se mit ensuite dans son lit et enleva le sort qu'il s'était jetté dans les toilettes de la gare de King's Cross pour cacher ses bleus et ses cicatrices,puis appliqua la potion appropriée dessus, ainsi que pour ses côtes, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, mais il fallait attendre encore quelques temps pour que les potions agissent, alors en attendant il se rejetta le même sort "des toilettes" pour cacher son apparence, et cacha le reste des potions qu'il avait volées dans son coffre en prenant soin de leurs jetter un sort pour que l'on ne sache pas les voirs DISPARITION puis se mit dans le lit et ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément.

Harry commença à rêver, un rêve bizarre ; il était allongé sur le dos dans un lit et une personne était allongée à coté de lui, il ne voyait pas son visage, juste des longs cheveux noir , cette personne lui carressait les cheveux tout en l'embrassant dans le coup et d'un coup il entendit qu'elle murmura sensuellement : je t'aime Harry !!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui et vit que personne ne l'avait entendu, ils dormaient tous ,on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient une compétition de ronfflements, il y avait un vacarme d'enfer, Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreillé et regarda son réveille qui indiquait 4h39 du matin, il repensa à son drôle de rêves , des questions lui venait à l'esprit :

qui était l'inconnu aux longs cheveux noir? a qui appartenait cette voix étrange?

Harry se posa beaucoup de questions, mais la fatigue fut plus forte et il s'endormit mais cette fois, sans faire de rêves .

_À suivre...._

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

**LES RAR ( Faite par Andegis )**

**Onarluca: **J'ai sautée de joie quand j'ai vue que tu avais postée une review ) ( j'adore ta fic_ Mystérieux Eden ´´ _et j'attends la suite avec impatience ). Pour ce qui est du couple, moi aussi c'est mon préfèrée. J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 2, _( ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit ) _mais Michael. Bisous et merci encore d'avoir postée une review.

**Edge: **Je sais que la scène de la cuisine et un peu longue lol, mais j'avais faim p faut pas chercher à comprendre ;). Pour l'horreur du traitement, je risque de faire souffrir Harry encore, enfin j'espère... Car j'aime bien quand Harry souffre _( qui a dit que j'étais méchante ?? )_, enfin je suis pas la seule à écrire cette fic, donc faudra l'accord de Loulou _( Michael )_. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Merci pour le conseil. Bisous et merci encore d'avoir posté une review.

**Nepheria: **Voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous et merci d'avoir posté.

**Minerve**Oui pauvre Harry, et ta rien vue encore, je compte le faire pas mal souffrir lol. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi les Weasley ou l'ordre n'est pas venu à sa rescousse, tu le sauras bientot. Pour une année douce euh.... connaisant mon esprit je ne pense pas que son année sera toute douce, connaisant l'esprit de Michael elle sera toute douce, remplie d'amour etc... _( Un vrai Poufsoufle le Michael ....) _Enfin on verra. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne remarque, mais pour répondre, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, ainsi que dans le chapitre suivant. Bisous et merci encore d'avoir posté une review.

**jenni944: **Vi c'est triste pour Harry, pour ce qui es du tu vera sa va aller bientôt ´´ on va dire que sa ira defois et defois sa ira pas . Merci d'avoir posté une review. Bisous.

**crackos: **T'inquiete je vais foutre la raclée au Dursley, mais pas tout de suite, plus tard ;) Ouai moi aussi j'aime ce couple c'est le meilleur je trouve ), j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 2, écrit par Michael, bisous et merci pour la Review.

**Jo Lupin: **Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 2 que Michael à écrit, autant que le chapitre 1 que j'ai écris. Si tu as adorée le chapitre 1, je suis toute contente, sa me motive pour la suite ) Bisous et merci a toi d'avoir posté une review

**Vierge: **Voila la suite, merci pour la review, Bisous.

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs:

Michael: vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, merci

Andegis: Laisser nous des reviews )


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Moi et Michael, on écrit un chapitre chacun, c'est à mon tour

**Correcteur** : Michael alias Loulou

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

**Warning :** C'est un Slash (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est Harry / Sévérus , de rating R.

**Note de Andegis** : Voila, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas était trop dure, et j'espère aussi que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et un gros merci à tout ceux qui ont posté une review )

**Note de Michael** : merci à tous ceux qui nous encourage !!!!

.... ´´ penser de Harry

**Chapitre 3 ( écrit par Andegis )**

Le réveil sonna, indiquant aux élèves que c'était l'heure de se préparer pour aller en cours.

Harry et ses camarades se levèrent, il avait mal à la tête et était un peu barbouillé, sûrement le fait qu'il ait marché pendant 1 heure sous la pluie, de plus, il était épuisé, il avait très peu dormi hier soir, et le rêve qu'il avait fait, lui trotait encore dans la tête.

Il se posait une multitude de question.

Cela ne le choquait pas que la personne qu'il l'avait embrassé était un homme, étant donné qu'il avait découvert pendant sa 6 ème année qu'il aimait les hommes. Il n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il était gay, surtout pas à ses soit-disant amis, qui étaient tous les deux homophobes.

Mais ce qui tracassait Harry c'était le fait qu'il ne savait pas qui était l'homme qu'il avait embrassé avec tant de tendresse, il c'était sentit fondre, la seule chose qu'il savait, de cette homme, c'était qu'il possédait des cheveux noir, et avait un corps à faire damner un saint.

Après toutes ses réflexions Harry décida de se lever et alla prendre l'uniforme du collège ainsi qu'un calleçon dans son armoire.

Il rentra dans une des cabines de douche, il se déshabille vite fait et rentra dans la douche. Il réfléchit tellement à ce rêve qu'il ne se rends même pas compte que ça fait un petit moment qu'il est sous la douche, et que tout ses compagnons sont déjà sortis.

Harry coupa rapidement l'eau, et se prépara en vitesse, pour ne pas faire attendre Ron, sachant que ce dernier avait toujours faim le matin.... enfin nan Ron à toujours faim que ça soit le matin, le midi, ou le soir.

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que Ron ne l'avait même pas attendu, enfin depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble, c'est à dire depuis leur 6 ème année, ils étaient dans leurs petit monde, et lui, et bien, il était la 3 ème roue du carrosse...

Harry partit donc seul, à la grande salle pour pouvoir déjeuner, il constata que sa cheville ne lui faisait plus mal, et que ses côtes non plus, vive la magie, par contre ses bleus étaient entrain de disparaître, mais il avait encore mal, pour ce qui est des cicatrices certaines avaient disparue, mais pour certaines, étant trop vieilles, Harry les gardera toute sa vie.

Quand Harry rentra dans la salle, il se dirigea vers ses pseudos amis, ces derniers étaient collés l'un à l'autre et se chuchotaient, on ne sait quoi à l'oreille.

Harry s'assit en face d'eux, et leur dit bonjour, les faisant ainsi sursauter tous les deux.

Hermione et Ron : « Salut, ça va ? »

Harry : « Oui très bien et .... »

Harry s'arrêta de parler quand il constata que ses pseudos amis ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Harry prit un morceau de brioche et la mangea doucement, mais il avait plutôt envie de vomir ses boyaux que d'avaler quelque chose, ne supportant plus les rires débiles que faisaient preuve Ron et Hermione, Harry se leva et sortit de la grande salle sans regards pour ceux qu'il considérait avant, comme ses meilleurs amis. Il ne vit même pas en sortant, un regard noir qui le suivi jusqu'à sa sortie.

Harry rentra donc dans son dortoir seul encore une fois, la salle commune et les dortoires étaient vide, tous les gryffondors se trouvaient dans la grande salle. Harry sachant que il serait encore libre pendant 1 heure avant le début des cours, se leva et se dirigea vers sa malle, qu'il ouvra. Il rechercha quelque chose dans le bordel. Il était tellement empressé de partir des Dursley, qu'il avait tout balancé dans sa malle sans ranger.

Harry souria, son premier sourire depuis qu'il était de nouveau à Poudlard quand il trouva enfin la chose qu'il cherchait, c'était rien de bien précieux, c'était juste un petit cahier rouge, avec des pages blanches, jaunes, on voyait qu'il était ancien. Si une personne le trouvait, elle ne trouverait rien dedans, à part des pages vides, car seul le possesseur du livre pouvait l'utiliser, c'était un peu un journal intime. C'était le cadeau que Rémus lui avait fait l'été après que Sirius soit mort, pour qu'il puisse décharger sa peine dans quelque chose.

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il repensa au dernier mauraudeur, car celui si était mort, lors de sa 6 ème année, tué par Voldemort lui même. Harry chassa ses larmes et ouvrit le journal intime à une page blanche, et pris une plume et commença à écrire

_Cher jounal, toi qui est mon seul ami._

_Comment vas-tu ? moi je vais moyennement. Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, tout vas mal. Mon été, moi, Ron, mon oncle, Weasley, des rêves etc... Je vais commencer par le début, sinon tu ne comprendrais strictement rien. Le dernier soir avec les Dursley, c'est assez bien passé, mon oncle ne m'a pas frappé, miracle ? oui tu peux le dire, il ma juste secoué et ma privé de nourriture ( pour changer ... ) parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire le garage, donc, à la place de manger j'ai rangé. Je n'ai pas voulu tenter de prendre mes affaires de Poudlard pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs, ne voulant pas retenter la colère de mon oncle. La nuit c'est assez bien passée, mon oncle n'est pas venu me dire bonne nuit ´´ pour mon dernier soir MIRACLE, oui je sais ... De plus je n'ai plus fait de rêve sur Voldy, depuis que je maitrise l'Occlumancie, merci professeur rogueeee, rire si il savait que je parle de lui dans mon journal intime, il ferait une crise cardiaque, dommage il a un beau cul....... ne me dit pas que j'ai pensé ça ? oh mon dieu !!!._

_Enfin bon passons, tu m'as manqué, pendant tout cet été tu étais enfermé. J'ai passé un été merdique, j'étais couvert de bleus, de cicatrices etc..., heureusement que hier soir je suis allé voler des potions à l'infirmerie, j'espère qu'on ne découvrira rien, mais chut !! c'est un secret. Pour ce qui est de l'été il s'est passé comme d'habitude, corvées, corrections, etc... enfin sa change pas d'habitude. Après une longue discution avec Dumby, je suis enfin arrivé à ce qu'il accepte d'enlever les membres de l'ordre devant chez moi, , j'étais content, il m'a donné un vieux pendentif pour ma protection, ça évite que Voldy et ses "chien- chien "de service puissent transplaner ici, et si ils essayent de rentrer dans le champs de protection, ils seraient repoussé, en plus on est pas obligé de le porter pour que la protection marche, et puis mon oncle ne me l'a pas laissé, il l'a mis sous le placard de l'escalier. Moi je lui ai promit de ne pas sortir dehors, et aussi d' écrire au moins 2 fois par semaine à l'ordre pour dire si j'allais bien ou pas, ce que je fis, sous l'oeil attentif de mon oncle biensûr...., . Le jour de la rentrée à été assez triste. Il pleuvait énormément, mon oncle ne ma pas accompagné, il n'avait soit-disant pas que ça à faire que de m'ammener, c'est sûr que de bouger son gros cul c'est dur..., quand je suis arrivé à la gare après m'être soigné et changeé, dans le train, j'ai croisé Malefoy, de plus en plus beau celui là, avec ça petite gueulle d'ange, enfin c'est pas trop mon style, mais je regrette un peu de ne pas lui avoir serré la main... il m' a insulté, je n'ai rien dit, je vu dans ses yeux que je l'avais surpris, très beau yeux en passant, hum je divague là... c'est rare de voir un sentiment dans ses yeux, Quand j'ai enfin trouvé mes amis, 2 minutes après , j'étais déjà dehors, ils m'ont, comment dire.. légérement jetté, et sans me dire un seul mot... , je savais très bien le pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien envoyés, c'est trop dangereux, mais un joyeux anniversaire, même sans cadeau, même avec un retard, si ils avaient prit la peine de me le dire maintenant ça m'aurait fait plaisir, enfin depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, j'hésite plus, je regrette même de ne pas avoir serré la main de Malefoy... je me répète là... Au faite encore un changement de sujet, cette nuit j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, c'était très bizarre, je me le rapelle en même temps que je t'écris ; je me trouvais sur un lit, nu, quelqu'un aussi nu que moi à mes côtés, il était trop, mais vraiment trop beau, et avait aussi des cheveux noir, il m 'a embrassé dans le cou, et m 'a caressé les cheveux c'était trop bon, il ma aussi dit "je t'aime " avec une voix trop sexy, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas qui c'est, je me suis réveillé en sursaut et ... merde j'entends quelqu'un arriver...._

_Bisous à toi cher journal, mon seul ami, merci de m'avoir écouté._

Harry sortit vite de son lit et remit rapidement le journal dans sa malle, il se releva rapidement, et la porte s'ouvrit révèlant Ron Weasley, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très content.

Ron : « Ah... t'es là !!! »

Harry : « Oui, je suis là, tu voulais me dire quelque chose Ron ? »

Ron : « Oui tu aurais pu quand même nous attendre, tu n'en serais pas mort »

Se fut la goute qui fut déborder le vase pour Harry.

Harry : « Ose me répèter ça en face de moi !! depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, toi et Hermione vous ne faites que m'ignorer, je vous parle et vous me foutez un vent, et en plus maintenant tu me crie dessus parce que je ne vous ais pas attendu !!!! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA !! »

Ron : « Pas besoin de.... »

Harry : « FERME LÀ !!! QUI C'EST CE MATIN QUI NE M'A PAS ATTENDU ??? QUI C'EST QUI DEPUIS QUE TU SORS AVEC HERMIONE , N'ÉXISTE PLUS??? LES SEULES MOTS QUE VOUS ÉCHANGEZ AVEC MOI C'EST " SALUT" ET "SA VA " ET BA NAN J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE LA TROISIEME ROUE DU CARROSSE »

Ron : « TU ES JALOUX !! VOILA CE QUE TU ES, AVOUE QUE TU AIMES HERMIONE ES QUE TU ES FRUSTRÉ PARCE QUE MOI J'AI EU HERMIONE ET TOI NAN »

Harry : « TU FAIS PITIÉ WEASLEY !! JE N'AIME PAS HERMIONE, PARCE QUE C'EST UNE FEMME ET QUE MOI, JE SUIS GAY, TU AS COMPRIS OU TON PETIT CERVAUX EST TROP PETIT POUR COMPRENDRE L'INFORMATION !! »

Harry prit ses affaires et sortit du dortoir pour se diriger vers la classe de potion, laissant derrière lui un Ron complétement stupéfié.

Harry est assez soulagé car il n'aura pas à supporter Hermione et Ron en cours de potion, car Ron avait pas été accepté dans cette classe et que Hermione l'avait suivit ne voulant pas faire le cours de potion sans son petit ami.

Harry avait était accepté pour continuer la classe de potion sous la surprise de tout le monde quand ceux- ci avait su.

Le cours de potion était le cours que Harry aimait le moins, car biensûr c'était le professeur Rogue qui l'enseignait, mais en plus il y'avait que 3 gryffondor (dont Harry) qui avait été accepté, et il y'avait pas mal de Serpentard. Harry s'accouda à côté d'un mur et y resta. Malefoy aussi était tout seul.

Cela ne prit peu de temps pour que le professeur Rogue arrive et nous fassent entrer. Harry se mit à sa place habituel, c'est à dire au fond, et seul. Le professeur Rogue commença à écrire les ingrédients pour la nouvelle potion et après cela il commença à faire des équipes de deux. Harry n'écouta même pas, enfin ça ne change pas de l'habitude, mais quand il entendit son nom avec celui de Malefoy il sursauta.

Il se leva rapidement et pris ses affaires et alla à la table où se trouvait Malefoy. Le cours se passa normalement, Malefoy n'avait fait aucune réfflexion, et ils avaient même réussit la potion, ce qui était un miracle selon lui. Par contre Harry avait bien remarqué que Rogue l'avait regardé pendant tout le cours, mais Harry garda son regard au sol.

Peut être que l'infirmière s'est rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelques potions, et qu'elle en a informé Dumby, et qu'il en aurait informé les enseignants. Peut- être qu' il m'accuse et que .....´´

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui l'appela, il se retourna et vit que c'était Hermione

Hermione: « Harry, est-ce que tu peux m'accorder quelques minutes, je voudrais te parler ? »

Harry : « biensûr Hermione »

Harry et Hermione ce dirigea dans une salle vide. Quand il en trouva une, il rentra tout les deux, et s'assit chacun sur une chaise

Harry : « Je t'écoute Hermione »

Hermione : « Voila je voudrais te parler de ce qui c'est passé avec ron et... »

Harry : « je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui »

Hermione : « Mais vous êtes les meilleurs amis au monde et... »

Harry : « Non Hermione, ont étaient les meilleurs amis »

Hermione : « Harry ne soit pas stupide, va t'excuser au près de lui, il ne t'en veut pas, même après ta petite farce sur le fait que tu étais une tapette, il à été juste estomaqué que tu puisses faire une farce comme celle-là. »

Harry : « Alors pour toi c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser ? »

Hermione : « Mais oui Harry, tu aurais quand même pu nous attendre »

Harry : « Je ne suis pas votre chien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous attendrais, alors que vous, vous ne le faite pas !!!, de plus ce n'était pas une farce, je suis réellement gay, maintenant je te laisse, j'en ai marre de votre homophobie, Tchao »

Sur ce, Harry sortit de la salle laissant une Hermione estomaquée derrière lui, et croisa Drago qui était juste en face de la porte, entrain de l'applaudir, Harry ne dit rien et continua à courrir pour son prochain cours. Harry regarda sa montre pour voir l'heure.

Hé merde, je suis en retard.´´

Mais biensûr quand on regarde pas devant soi, il y'a une chance sur 2 pour qu'on ne renverse personne. Harry renversa quelqu'un de plein fouet, tellement fort ,que cette personne bascula en arrière et Harry bascula en avant. Harry qui avait fermé les yeux lors de la chute, les réouvra quand il entendit la voix si sexy de son professeur adoré

Sévérus « POTTER !!! Levez-vous immédiatement de moi »

Harry remarqua donc qu' il était à califourchon sur son professeur et se mit aussitôt à rougir.

Au mon dieu !!! j'ai mes fesses sur son sexe, bon respire un bon coup, et lève toi ! ´´

Harry après un petit moment de reflexion, ce releva rapidement et bafouilla des excuses.

Sévérus : « 50 points en moins pour gryffondor !! plus une retenu que vous ferez avec moi ce soir à 21h , cela vous apprendra peut être de ne pas courrir dans les couloirs. »

Sur ce, le professeur s'en alla, faisant tournoyé sa robe autour de lui.

Harry après quelques minutes de réflexions s'en alla rapidement en direction de son prochain cours.

La journée se passa sans plus trop de problème, à part peut être que beaucoup de personne le regardait, la plupart le regardait avec de la surprise dans leurs yeux, mais Ron et Hermione qui étaient très terre à terre, c'étaient du dégoût, il fut même surpris de voir dans les yeux de certain, une lueur de désir.

Ron et Hermione on bien fait leur travaille, ils ont du raconté à tous le monde ce que je leur ai dit, et puis c'est pas grave, sa montre ainsi leurs maturitées de gamins ... ´´

Le soir arriva enfin, les élèves se dirigea tous dans la grande salle, pour le diner, tous ? nan Harry n'avait toujours pas faim, il était habitué à ne pas manger ou manger très peu, il pouvait dire merci au Dursley pour ça ...

A la place il alla à l'infirmerie, pour demander une potion à l'infirmière pour son mal de tête et de ventre. La potion bue, il repartit dans le dortoire pour faire ses devoirs, pendant que les autres étaient certainement encore entrain de manger.

Harry venait juste de finir de faire ses devoirs, quand Neville, Seamus et Dean rentrèrent dans le dortoir, et s'avançèrent vers Harry. ce fut Neville qui parla en premier.

Neville : « Harry est-ce que on pourraient euh... te parlerrr s'il te plait ? »

Harry : « Si c'est pour me dire que je suis une pédalle, une tapette etc... non vous pouvez pas me parler... »

Neville, Dean, Seamus : « NON »

Dean : « Non non , c'est pas ça qu'on voulait te dire, tu sais ça nous géne pas que tu sois gay, Seamus est gay et moi aussi, on sort même ensemble. »

Harry : « Pourquoi vous nous l'avez jamais dit ? »

Seamus : « Hé bien... on savait que Hermione et Ron étaient homophobe, comme tu trainais avec eux, on s'est dit que tu l'étais aussi, il y'avait juste Neville, qui était au courant, enfin il l'a appris assez rudement, il nous à trouvés sous les douches entrain de faire quelque chose de pas très catholique »

Neville : « Oui je me rappellerais ça toute ma vie, je suis sortit des dortoires rouge »

Harry : « Pourquoi vous le dites pas pour vous deux ?, vous vous en foutez des autres, de ce qu'ils disent, si vous vous aimez c'est l'essentiel »

Dean : « Hé bien ça y est tous le monde le sait depuis toute à l'heure, on nous a même applaudit »

Harry : « Pourquoi ? »

Seamus : « Hé bien comment dire, Ron et Hermione commençaient à nous saouler avec leurs insultes sur toi, et ont étaient pas les seules dans la grande salle, alors un moment quand Ron à dit vous vous rendez compte j'ai dormis dans la même chambre pendant moins de 7 ans avec une pédalle ´´ »

Harry : « ohhh !!!! pauvre petit kaliméro ... »

Neville : « C'est ce que je lui ai dit, après Seamus et Dean se sont levés ont prit deux carafes de jus de citrouille et ont tous renversé sur leur tête, puis ils ont reposé les carafes sur la table, et se sont roulé une pelle, et nous sommes sortit tous les trois te rejoindre, tous le monde applaudissaient, même Ro..gue et Malefoy, si tu aurais vu la tête de Ron et de Hermione »

Harry : « J'immagine très bien lol, merci les gars. »

Neville, Seamus, Dean : « Il y'a pas de quoi, au faite c'est vrai que ta une retenue ce soir ? »

Harry : « Oui, avec le professeur Rogue, souhaitez moi bonne chance !! »

Seamus, Neville, Dean : « Bonne chance Harry »

Harry sortit du dortoir heureux, il avait peut être perdu 2 amis, mais il en avaient retrouvé trois. Sur le chemin du cachot, il croisa Weasley et Granger et il ne put pas se retenir et explosa de rire.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle de classe, devant celle-ci se tenait Malefoy. Il eut juste le temps d'arriver en face de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvra sur le professeur Rogue, ce dernier les laissa entrer.

Sévérus : « Mr Malefoy, même si je suis sur que Parkinson le méritait, la prochaine fois évitez de lui balancer un expéliarmus en pleine figure. »

Drago : « Oui professeur »

Sévérus : « Quant à vouz Potter, éviter de courir dans les couloirs !!!

Harry : « Oui professeur »

Sévérus : « Bien, je vous explique votre retenue, vous allez me classez TOUTES les potions par ordre alphabétique, ainsi que tout les livres. Si j'entends une seule dispute, je n'essayerais même pas de comprendre qui en est la cause, je vous enleverez, à TOUT les deux, 100 points à votre maison, maintenant donnez -moi vos baguettes. »

Harry et Malefoy se mit au travail après avoir donné leurs baguettes et en silence en plus. Quant au professeur Rogue, celui-ci était déjà partit.

La retenue avait commencée depuis une dizaine de minutes et un silence était omni présent, Malefoy ne supportant plus ce silence comme ça à parler.

Drago : « On ta raconté ce qui sait passé dans la grande salle avec Weaslmoche et la Sang de Bourbe ? »

Harry : « Oui, Seamus, Neville et Dean me l'ont raconté »

Drago : « Il tapait les nerfs à tous le monde, tu as raté quelque chose et... »

Harry : « Malefoy, tu t'es cogné ou quoi ? »

Drago : « Nan, j'ai juste réfléchi sur le fait que tu n'étais pas si con que je l'imaginais, et il t'en a fallu du temps pour remarquer comment étaient tes soit-disant "amis" et de les virer

Harry : « Ah .... je sais pas si je dois prendre ceci comme un compliment, mais merci quand même »

Drago : « De rien »

Drago et Harry continua de faire le retenue en silence, quand ce fut l'heure de partir, il partir chacun de leur coté, avec juste un " bye" Potter de la part de Malefoy et un "bye" Malefoy de la part de potter.

Quand Harry rentra dans le dortoire, tous le monde dormait déjà. Il se mit sur son lit, lança le même sort que la nuit dernière, et mit les pommades sur les bleus qui étaient déjà entrain de s'éstomper. Après cela fait il remit le sortilège sur lui et rangea tout les produits. Puis il se remit au lit et pensa à sa premiere journée de cours :

elle n'était pas mal quand même cette journée, j'ai laché Weasley et Granger, j'ai Neville, Dean, Seamus comme nouveau amis et eux au moins ne sont pas Homophobe, et la guerre avec Malefoy est entrain de disparaitre, c'est bizzare quand même, il avait même l'air gentil tout à l'heure. ´´

Après cette pensée Harry s'endormit rapidement.

Harry recommença à revoir le rêve de la nuit dernière, mais il voyait mieux, beaucoup mieux, il se voyait, nu, allongé sur le dos dans un lit au couverture verte, et une personne tout aussi nu que lui, allongée juste à coté de lui, cette personne l'embrassait dans le cou et lui carresait les cheveux, puis dans un murmure, il lui souffla dans l'oreille un " je t'aime Harry ". Cette personne recula, et c'est là que Harry put voir qui était la personne de son rêve.

Harry se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, il était trempé de sueur. Harry avait parfaitement reconnu la personne qui lui avait dit je t'aime avec tellement d'amour, cette personne c'était Sévérus Rogue ...

_À suivre...._

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

**LES RAR ( Fait par Michael ) **

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plait, et ne te tracasse pas, nous sommes pas prêt d'arrêter et nous sommes même motiver grâce à des commentaires comme le tiens, bisous et bonne année.

**jenni944: **Oui, ce rêve est intérressant mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, tu le verra dans les prochains chapitres,bisous

**Minerve: **Coucou, pour répondre à ta question, tu auras un peu de tout ,mais je suis autant capable que Andegis d'écrire des choses violente, mais il faut un petit peu de tout dans la vie, tu ne crois pas ? .. bisous

**Severia: **Merci bc à toi, je suis très content que ça te plaise, et voici la suite, régale toi, et encore merci, bisous.

**Sircaya: **Merci bc, oui, c'est super d'écrire à deux, et d'ailleurs Andegis et moi, on s'entends très très bien, voici la suite, bisous.

**le gouyou sauvage : **Je suis très content que tu aimes notre fic, ne te tracasse pas, on n'arrêtera pas, merci, bisous.

**Jo Lupin : **Merci bc jo, la suite arrive, laisse nous des commentaires quand tu veux, encore merci, bisous.

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Envoyer nous des reviews s'il vous plaitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ) et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là )

michael : merci de lire et de nous soutenir, c'est sympa !!!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Entre la Haine et l'Amour**

**Auteur : Michael Andegis**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Warning : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter de rating R et **OCC**

**Notes des auteurs :** Merci à tout ce qui nous on postait une reviews, bisous tous le monde

**Réponse au Review. ( Faite pas Andegis )**

**onarluca: **Merci de prendre la peine de poster pour chaque chapitre ) en plus t'es toujours la première qui poste une review, t'es 24h/24 sur le site ou quoi ? ;) Je pensais virer Hermione et Ron depuis le premier chapitre que j'ai écris, sa doit être le fait que je déteste ses persos dans les livres, et certaine fiction n'on rien arrangé. Pour que Dray soit le nouveau meilleur ami de Harry, c'est bien partit pour l'être :) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, bisous et j'espère que le chapitre 4 va te plaire.

**Miceliandre**: Coucou toi, et bien j'ai dit le bravo aux auteurs ´´, mais étant donné que je suis l'auteur ( avec michael ), on la toute de suite su ;), mais je t'en veux pas, j'avoue que quand je lis une fic, je lis souvent que le chapitre géné Si tu as aimé notre chapitre, on est heureux ) et c'est grâce au gens comme toi qui poste des reviews qui nous motive à écrire nos chapitres, donc merci. Oui ta phrase était jolie :) Merci encore pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre écrit par Michael, Bisous.

**jenni944:** Si il a encore des amis, Seamus, Neville, Dean, et un autre et puis comme on dit : il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné P Merci d'avoir posté une review, bisous.

**Andegis: **Ouai, je sais, j'avais envie de répondre à ma review :p, pas de commentaire ), je suis légérement folle _( la petite voix : Tu n'es que légérement ? ) _oki je suis complètement folle. Je t'adore Loulou ;)

**Jadou**: Coucou ), si tu aimes notre fic, alors ça nous fait énormément plaisir à Michael et moi. Alors je vais avoir le plaisir de répondre à tes questions ) Hé bien Harry est bien un sorcier de 2ème cycle mais l'oncle de Harry a enfermé toutes les choses magiques dans le placard sous l'éscalier, ce placard est fermé et l'oncle porte maintenant la clé sur lui, et comme Harry fait pas de la magie sans baguette et bien il peut pas l'ouvrir. Bon on regarde pas trop la conjugaison P car là tu pars dans un sujet qui fâche rire , nan je rigole, mais l'erreur est humaine, mon correcteur _(en passant je le remercie) _et pas un craque sur le français, il corrige pas mal déjà, car mes chapitres sont remplis de fautes de partout, et de mot inventé, exemple : le mot : califourchon, moi j'avais écrit caluchon _(on se moque pas P)_, pour dire vrai, je vois pas trop la différence entre souRIT et sourIA, mais pas grave lol. Oh Michael n'a rien contre Hermione et Ron, c'est plutôt moi qui les aiment ABSOLUMENT pas ;) Merci d'avoir posté une review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Bisous

**Sabriell**: Hello toi ) merci pour ta review elle nous a fait plaisir à michael et à moi, j'espère que tu vas aimer le nouveau chapitre, bisous à toi et merci encore (K)

**Oiseau: **Bonjour toi, merci pour le compliment. L'idée d'inventer le petit livre rouge d'Harry était mon idée ) si tu aimes alors je suis contente ) Oui je te rassure Neville, Dean, Seamus et Drago auront une belle place, surtout Drago ) _( normal drago c'est mon chouchou P) _Merci d'avoir posté une review et bonne année à toi aussi.

**Nardy: **Hello toi. Si tu trouve que notre fic est géniale, tu peux pas savoir comme tu nous rends heureux ) moi j'avais un peur que personne ne lise, et que personne n'aime, enfin bon je me suis trompée. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, écrite par mon meilleur ami. Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review.

**Alice: **Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que tu va aimer la suite, bisous.

**reyiel: **_pas de commentaire..._

**Minerve: **Coucou toi ) merci de prendre la peine de poster une review à tout les chapitres ses gentil ) moi aussi je ne supporte pas les homophobes. Pour ta question il y'a d'autre homophobe dans l'école, mais c'est légé, pas comme Weasley et Granger. Il ne veut pas dire à l'infirmerie qu'il était blessé _( je dis était car il n'a plus rien, juste quelques cicatrices, alalala vive la magie ), _car c'est génant et Harry en a honte. Bisous et j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre que michael à écrit. Merci encore

**Laumie**: Merci pour les compliments, j'èspère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre bisous à toi et merci pour la review.

**Jo Lupin: **Coucou toi, oui tu as le droit de tuer Ron et Hermione mais laisse moi un morceau je veux jouer avec sourire ultra méga sadique Ah je vois que je suis pas la seule à detester Ron :) et avoir des petites voix ) Bisous et merci d'avoir posté une review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre écrit par michael. Bisous.

**Chapitre 4 ( écrit par Michael )**

Une nouvelle journée allait commençé à Poudlard, le jour commençait à se lever, la lumière entrain tout doucement dans le dortoir des garçons, où tout le monde dormaient paisiblement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et regarda le réveil, il était 6h30 du matin, il se leva de son lit et s'éttendit de toute ses forces.

Il alla prendre une douche,mis son uniforme de Gryffondor et descendit dans la salle commune pour se réchauffer près du feu, en regardant les flammes s'attisées, il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait, maintenant, il avait su mettre un visage sur la mistérieuse personne, c'était bel et bien Séverus Rogue , il se dit qu'il allait avoir dur à présent de regarder le professeur dans les yeux, et même d'assister à son cours.

Harry avait très peur d'imaginer Sévérus lors du cours de potion, nu comme un ver, car il avait encore très exactement le souvenir de son rêve, la courbe bien dessinée des hanches du professeur, son odeur, sa voix .....

Harry fut vite revenu à la réalité, quand il sursauta à cause d'un énorme bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Neville étalé sur le sol, le malheureux avec raté la dernière marche des escaliers.

- Sa va Neville? demanda Harry

Neville essaya de se relever doucement, il avait mal à la tête

- euh.... oui, merci ? c'est bête j'ai glissé à la dernière marche !!!

Harry éclata de rire et lui dit :

-ah oui, ça c'est bête!!!! excuse moi Neville, je te laisse ,je vais aller déjeuner, j'ai très faim, a plus tard .

-euh.. oui, à plus tard Harry

Harry descendit jusque à la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et commença à prendre son déjeuné et il se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille, quand il vit ses ex amis arriver, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas à être géné d'être homo et se dit qu'il ne bougerais pas de sa place pour eux.

Ron s'approcha avec Hermione et vit Harry occupé de déjeuner, ils le dévisagérent,et Ron dit :

- Oh, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent mauvais içi Hermione?

Harry qui avait entendu sa réfflexion,décida de le nier et ne rien dire, car c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient et il ne voulais pas rentrer dans leurs jeux immatures.

- oui, tu as raison, dit Hermione, c'est bizarre quand même !!! ça sent l'homo à plein nez!!!!!

A ce moment, Harry ne pu se retenir et se leva d'un air furieux et pointa le doigt vers Hermione et dit:

- tais toi !!! tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, je suis comme tout le monde après tout !!!!!! rappelle toi, quand on te traitait de "sang de Bourbe" je t'ai toujours défendu, je ne t'ai jamais juger !!!

- oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, là, tu me dégoute, je ne croyais pas ça de toi !!!!

-tu ne croyais pas quoi ? que j'aimais les garçons? mais je ne le savait pas moi même !!! je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir, alors je ne sais pas comment tu aurais pu le savoir !!!!

- oui, on dit ça !!!! mais si ça se trouve tu fantasmais déjà sur Ron l'année dernière !!

- retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite !!!!!

- oh non, sale pd

Il ne pu se retenir, Harry était fou de rage ,il prit son assiette de porridge et la lança sur Hermione qui la ramassa en pleine figure, il y avait du porridge partout, Hermione tomba en arrière en renversant le reste de jus de citrouille sur elle.

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry

- tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire à Hermione Potter !!!!!!! je vais te ....

Harry sortit sa baguette en un éclair et cria Expeliarmus !!!!! et une lumière sortit en projetant Ron sur la table, dans le plat de saucisses encore chaudes.

- alors Ron, tu ne fait plus le malin maintenant !!!! et toi Hermione? maintenant fichez moi la paix !!! ne me parler plus, je déteste les homophobes , vous avez bien changés tous les deux, dire que vous étiez mes meilleurs amis, maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, sortez de ma vie !!!!!

Harry les regarda un par un dans les yeux puis partis de la salle dans une colère noire, tous les autres élèves le regardait avec un regard de peur, et chuchotaient entre eux, mais il ne fit pas attention aux autres et regardait droit devant lui et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cachots pour le cours de potion.

Quand il fut arrivé, il vit Rogue qui l'attendait , Harry n'était pas très à l'aise car il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait et n'oseait pas trop regarder Rogue qu'il le regardait avec ses grand yeux noirs.

Le professeur commença à écrire au tableau :" potion de ratatinage, expliquation, qualité et risque de la potion " Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Drago qui lui fit un petit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui, ce qu'il fit.

Drago avait complètement changé vis à vis de Harry, il lui parlait normalement et lui proposait de l'aider pour sa potion.

Pendant le cours, Harry parlait à Drago sans arrêter, quand Rogue vit leur manége:

-Potter, je crois que vous n'avez pas été autoriser de parler !!!!! voyons un peu si votre potion est aussi excellente que votre bavardage!!!

Rogue fit apparaitre un crapeaux et demanda à Harry de lui faire boire un peu de potion.

Harry prit de la potion et fit boire 4 gouttes au crapaux, soudain il eut un bruit sourd et un grand éclair, Harry avait été projeté 3 m en arrière,le crapaux avait explosé, il avait plein de matière gluande sur lui, et Rogue qui avait été projeté aussi se retrouvait maintenant alongé sur Harry.

Tout le monde les regardaient d'un air surpris, Harry lui, n'était pas très à l'aise car il sentit quelque chose grossir dans le pantalon de Rogue, et le professeur le regardait avec des yeux séducteur , Harry prit peur et dit:

-euh.. professeur je ... suis plein de potion !!

Rogue se releva, perturbé parce qu'il venait d'arriver et vis à vis des autres élèves et ordonna à Harry d'aller se nettoyer aux toilettes.

Harry partit au toilette, il était sur d'avoir sentit le sexe de Rogue se desser contre son ventre et se dit qu'il ne saurait même plus le regarder, et décida de ne plus retourner au cours de potion,et monta s'allonger sur son lit et se posa des questions:

-ce rêve bizarre, puis maintenant l'érection de Rogue, c'était bien lui dans mon rêve, il est attiré par moi, que me veux t'il?

Harry réfflèchis à tout ça puis vu l'heure, il était en retard pour le cours de Botanique et se dépècha de rejoindre les serres du château, il arriva éssouffler au cours et s'excusa auprès du professeur Chourave qui le regarda avec un air étonné:

-eh ben mon garçon,ne me faite pas une crise cardiaque, installer vous devant cette plante là -bas, Harry vit qu'à coté il y avait quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas de trop, c'était Hermione qui était stupéfaite que l'on puisse mettre Harry à coté d'elle et elle dit 0 Harry:

-reste de ton coté et ne t'approche pas!!

-pourquoi Hermione ,tu as peur?

-non, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, tu me dégoute!!!

Harry ne la regarda plus pour éviter les problème et suivi le cours tout en étant faché intérieurement qu'Hermione lui fasse des réfflèxion pareilles.

Après Botanique il ne restait plus qu'un cours avant d'aller manger, celui de métamorphose, en se rendant à son cours, il croisa Rogue dans les couloirs et entendit qu'il appella:

-Potter !!!! venez içi tout de suite je vous prie !!!!

-oui, professeur

-Alors comme ça vous vous croyer permis de quitter mon coeurs pour aller au toilette et de ne plus revenir ensuite !!!!

-je..je...

-taisez-vous Potter, je vous mets une retenue, je veux vous voir à 19h00 précise dans mon bureau et soyez à l'heure!!!!!

-euh.. oui..euh.. d'accord Professeur

Harry était tout rouge, car il ne contrôler plus son corps devant son professeur et eut même un début d'érection.

Il partit ensuite au cours de métamorphose; tout en pensant à sa retenue du soit, il essaya de suivre le cours, mais il eut beaucoup de mal, car il se demandait ce qu'allait faire Rogue le soir, car il avait l'air très attiré.

Le cours fini, Harry alla rejoindre la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle et commença à manger et quelques instants après il fut rejoint par Seamus, Dean et Neville qui avaient vu que Harry s'était fait engueulé par Rogue dans les couloirs, alors Harry leurs expliqua:

- oui, il m'a mis une retenue pour ce soir à 19h00, parce que je ne suis pas revenu des toilettes pendant son cours.

-Ah bon, dit Seamus, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, en plus avec Rogue, je préfèrerais de loin le professeur Mcgonagall !!!

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Harry car il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait quelque part en lui du désir pour Rogue et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand il eut fini de manger ,Harry reprit les cours, pas avec une immense joie, car le prochain cours était celui de divination, et il se demanda ce qu'il allait encore lui prédire le professeur Trelawney.

Arrivé à la tour nord, Harry entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir seul à une table, et suivi le cours , comme d'habitude il dut boire une tasse de thé puis faire tourner le fond de sa tasse pour lire ce qui s'y trouvait, Harry savait que tout celà était que supércherie et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il allait faire ce soir, car il sentait la peur monter en lui de se retrouver seul pendant quelques heures avec Rogue.

Tous les cours s'enchaina l'après midi, le cours d'enchantement, et de soins aux créatures magique, harry fut content de remonter au dortoir pour un peu se changer les idées, il prit ses bouquins et commença à faire ses devoirs sur son lit, puis il alla dans la grande salle prendre son repas, mais ne mangea pas grand chose, car juste après était le moment qu'il redoutait le plus : sa retenue.

Après avoir avalé a peine le 1/4 de son assiette et avoir bu un grand verre de jus de citrouille, Harry se leva et partit en direction des cachots, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, il était mélangé entre l'exitation et la peur.

10 minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur qui lui cria de rentrer et lui dit de s'asseoir.

-Je vous attendait monsieur Potter!!!!

Il se leva et alla vérouiller la porte sous les yeux terrorisé d'Harry .

- euh .. professeur, pourquoi vérrouiller vous la porte?

-pour que l'on soit plus tranquille toi et moi

Rogue lui fit un sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyais son professeur de potion sourire et lui dit:

- que dois-je faire pour ma retenue professeur?

- être gentil avec moi tout simplement ,répondit le professeur .

Il s'approcha de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'ai fait un rêve de vous, vous étiez avec moi et .....

-dans un lit? répondit Harry

-mais oui, comment le savez-vous? je ne l'ai dit a personne !!

- je le sait car j'ai fait exactement le même rêve, vous étiez à coté de moi ,nu sur un lit et ...

-et je t'embrassait

-oui, c'est ça professeur

- je ne sait pas comment expliquer cela Potter, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai une très grande attirance pour vous.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas dire un mot, il pensait que c'était bizarre d'avoir fait le même rêve que lui.

Harry lui dit :

-c'est bizarre d'avoir fait le même rêve professeur, mais je dois vous avouez que moi aussi je suis attiré par vous, je n'arrête pas de penser a vous et ....

Le professeur le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir,c'était un long baiser sensuel, le coeur d'Harry battait si fort qui l'entendait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, sauf profiter de ce moment, son sexe avait lui aussi l'air d'apprècier car il s'était mis au garde à vous.

Le professeur lui expliqua que tout cela était confidentiel et qu'il fallait le dire a personne, après 1 h de bavardage, Rogue laissa Harry partir de son bureau, en lui disant un seul mot, un mot qui était bien familier à Harry c'était : je t'aime .

Harry était bouleversé après tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il retourna au dortoir et s'allongea sur le lit, il était à la fois effrayé,et content , Rogue l'avait embrassé, et il était très satisfait de cette première relation homosexuelle, il s'endormit en pensant au doux baiser de son professeur et en espérant que ça ne sera pas le dernier.

_À suivre...._

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Envoyer nous des reviews s'il vous plaitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ) et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là )


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC**

Note de Andegis : Vouiiiiiiiiiii c'est l'emmerdeuse, ouai bon j'ai pas donnée ma note à Michael pour qu'il me la corrige, donc faite pas de chichi pour les fautes, le français et moi sa fait deux, je dirais même sa fais 100 ... Bref j'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre, bisous et merci pour toute les reviews.

Note de Michael : laissez des reviews à ma louloutte, elle le mérite,merci. Tiens je le mérite ? pourtant je me suis pris un 2/20 en anglais et un 0/20 en physique, t'ai sûr que je le mérite P

**LES RAR ( Faite par Michael ) chapitre 4**

**Minerve: **Oui, merci beaucoup, c'est clair que les homos sont comme les autres, oui, c'est une façon de voir, Rogue aurais pu empoisonné le crapaud, bien vu, bisous.

**Onarluca: **Oui, je vais un peu freiner pour raconter l'histoire car j'ai été vite, mais je vais m'améliorer,bisous.

**Nardy : **Salut, oui, je sais j'ai un peu été vite entre Harry et Rogue, pour ce qui est des fautes, nous faisons notre possible, si jamais, ne les regardent pas, kiss.

**Sabriell : **lol, non, ne les tuent pas,on va les faire souffrir,lol, au faite, c'était quoi ton jeux de mots ? ,bisous

**jenni944: **Oui, lol, mais ne te tracasse pas pour les 2 vilains, on s'en occupe,bisous.

**Severia: **Oui ,merci bc, c'est clair que Hermione le méritait, voici la suite écrite par Andegis, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : ( Écrit par Andegis )

Le soleil venait juste de se lever que les maudits réveils sonnaient déjà, sous les murmures agaçés de tous les élèves. Un seul élève était radieux, radieux car il avait cours ce matin avec son petit ami, sa lui faisait bizarre d'appeller la personne qui vous avait détesté depuis très longtemps : "petit ami. "

Il était à la fois heureux et à la fois il avait peur, peur que Sévérus le trahise, le blesse car tous le monde le savait que Sévérus et le père de Harry ,c'était pas le grand amour entre eux deux ...

Mais Harry voulait lui donner sa confiance, à l'homme qu'il aimait, il se l'était caché depuis longtemps, pensant que se qu'il ressentait envers Sévérus était seulement de la haine, mais comme on le dit, entre la haine et l'amour il y'a qu'un pas.

Harry se demandait comment allaient réagir ses parents et ses parrains sur le choix de son petit ami, il aurait bien voulu être une petite mouche, pour voir ce qu'il se passait là haut ...

Et c'est un Harry heureux et excité qui sortit rapidement de son lit, de plus après l'intercation qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione, le directeur avait décidé de donner une chambre à Weasley, pour que il n'y ai plus de bagarre.

Dean : Hé bien compagnon !!!, tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie ou quoi ?

Harry : Ouiiii

Les autres dans un bon ensemble : C'est qui ?

Harry en rigolant : Bande de curieux vous le saurez pas, mais je peux vous dire qu'il est beau, il embrasse divinement bien, mais vous gardez tout ça pour vous ,oki ?

Tous : Promis

Neville : Tu nous le diras quand tu sauras prêt Harry ?

Harry : Oui, je vous le jure.

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles de Harry que notre joyeuse troupe partit vers la grande salle, croisant au passage Weasley soutenu par Granger, il allait à l'infirmerie car Ron avait le nez en sang et un joli oeil au beurre noir. Quand Ron le vit il ne pu se retenir de les provoquer.

Ron : Tien, les 4 tapettes réunies, maintenant que je suis plus dans la même chambre que vous, heureusement pour moi, vous vous faites une partouze a 5?

Dean retenu son petit ami par le bras, car ce dernier voulait bien ce jeter sur Ron pour lui refaire le portrait. Harry s'avança et lui colla une bonne gifle, qui fit voir 36 balais à Ron.

Hermione : Ne le touche pas sale filette !, Ron tu vas bien? il ta pas fait mal mon poussin ?

Ron : Tu crois pas que c'est une tapette qui tape comme une fillette qui va me faire mal, rire

Harry : Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé de point de vue, question homophobie que vous possédez ..., mais pour rectifier si on faisait une soit-disant partouze, ça serait à 3 car je te signale que Neville est hétéro, de plus, même si il était homo, ça ferait que 4 est non 5, ton cerveaux est si inexistant que tu ne sais plus compter, ou tu a peux être besoin de mes lunettes ?

Ron en colère : Je sais très bien conter Potter ! le 5 ème est bien sûr ton petit ami...

Harry se figea d'un coup, est-ce que Ron savait pour lui et Sévérus, pourtant il avait fait attention hier soir, la porte était fermée ! comment avait-il su ?

Ron : ... La fouine

Harry regarda interloqué, Ron, mais que viens faire Drag... enfin Malefoy dans la conversation ?

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chante ?

Hermione : Ton petit ami la fouine, tu crois qu'on ta pas vu, Ron et moi, les petits signes de la fouine pour que tu t'assoies avec lui en potion, vos incessantes discussions, et aussi le fait que TON petit ami, mais tabassé en me disant que si j'arrêtais pas de t'emmerder, je comprendrais pourquoi on craint les Malefoy... c'est tellement fillette.

Harry se refigea encore, Drago avait fait ça ? il avait peut être changé ...

Ron : Je suis sûr que tu es en dessous, tu frappes comme une fille, et c'est la fouine qui vient te secourir, c'est tellement pathétiqu....

Ron ne pu terminer qu'il se prit le poing de Seamus en pleine face, Ron allait répliquer losque Rogue arriva.

Sévérus : QUE SE PASSE T' IL ICI ?

Ron : Monsieur il m'a agressé

Sévérus : SI VOUS L'AVIEZ PAS PROVOQUER, IL VOUS AURAIT PAS AGRESSER, GRANGER AMMENEZ WEASLEY A L'INFIRMERIE IL SALIT LE SOL.

Hermione et Ron détala rapidement, mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre la phrase favorite du professeur de potion, c'est à dire : 50 points en moins à Gryffondor, plus 1 semaine de retenue avec Rusard.

Harry pensa rapidement que c'était toujours impressionnant comment Sévérus pouvait se mettre en colère .... Il fut coupé par ses pensées lorsque son petit ami prononça son nom.

Sévérus : Potter et vous autres allez vous en !, avant que je vous collent et que je vous vous enlèvent des points.

Et il partit aussi en direction de la Grande salle en faisant de sorte que sa robe tounoie autour de lui.

Après que les autres soient sûr que leur professeur soit plus là, il se jetèrent sur Harry posant des questions, si c'était vrai qu' il était avec Drago, Harry répondit que non, c'était juste une ami.... un ami ,c'est bizarre de dire que Drago est un ami, ça avait été son pire ennemi depuis plus de 6 ans... et là, il le considérait comme un ami. Après les diverses questions de ses camarades, ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la Grande salle.

Il salua de loin Drago, qu'il lui rendit son salut avec un sourire. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs, pour voir Sévérus entrain de boire son café noir. Les yeux fixés sur la table.

Harry s'assit donc avec ses amis, et commença à manger, pas beaucoup bien sur, mais assez quand même pour le rassasier.

Les hiboux arriva rapidement avec le courrier et commençèrent à lâcher les lettres et colis à leurs destinataires.

Un hibou, dont il ne connaissait pas, se posa sur la table en face d'Harry. Qui pouvait bien m'écrire se demanda Harry. Il prit la lettre et l'hibou repartit après avoir piquer une tranche de bécone.

C'était une courte lettre, mais Harry reconnu rapidement l'écriture fine de Sévérus, la lettre disait :

_Mon ange fait en sorte que je te donne une retenue, je dois te parler... S.R_

Harry leva la tête et vit que Sévérus le regardait, il acquieça doucement de la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris.

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant aux élèves qu'il était temps de se diriger pour les cours. Harry et les autres ce levèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble à leur premier cours de la matinée, c'était métarmorphose.

Harry avait potion à la dernière heure de la journée et c'était horrible d'attendre, et comme il s'y attendait, la journée fut horrible, il fit perdre 20 points à Gryffondor à cause d'inattention, à la place de transformer son verre en chat brun comme il devait le faire, il transforma le verre en un chat de couleur rose fluo qui clignotait, se qui lui vallut les rires de tous le monde. Les autres cours c'étaient passés de la même façon, il ne faisait que penser à la dernière heure.

Et le cours que Harry attendait avec impatience arriva, il arriva de bonne heure devant la classe, tous le monde était déjà là. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle, et comme le jour avant, Drago fit des signes pour que Harry vienne à côté de lui, ce que fit Harry.

Drago et Harry parlèrent comme si ça faisait des siècles qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry trouvait Drago de plus en plus sympas, sans remarquer les regards jaloux de Sévérus.

Harry : Si tu veux pendant le diner tu peux venir à notre table, ça t'éviteras de manger seul, et on sera ensemble.

Drago : Oui je veux.... mais ça va pas déranger tes amis, après tout, je n'ai jamais été très gentil avec eux, dans le passé.

Harry : Oui, mais vois tu Dray ....

Drago : Dray ?

Harry : J'aime bien ce surnom, bon, je disais dans le passé tu étais dans le côté des ténèbres, maintenant tu es de notre côté ça change tout.

Drago : Oki, je viendrais avec vous, merci de me le proposer.

Harry : Il y'a pas de quoi, on est des amis maintenant, nan ?

Drago : Oui, sa fait bizarre, j'ai jamais eu d'ami

Harry : Tu en as un maintenant et tu vas devoir me support....

Il fut couper par un Sévérus en colère qui les interpellaient

Sévérus : POTTER, toujours à jaser ! et bien vous venez de faire perdre 10 points à Gryffondor, et je vous donne une retenue avec moi ce soir.

Harry ne dit rien, mais dans sa tête c'était la fête, il avait vu que Drago allait protester, après tout il avait aussi parlé, mais lui avait fait un signe de tête de rien dire.

Le cours se termina rapidement, et ils rangèrent leurs affaires et allèrent dans la grande salle. Quand il rentrèrent, tous le monde s'arrêta de parler, car c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, parler et rigoler ensemble et marcher côte à côte sans essayer de se battre, et quand Drago se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors, à côté de Harry, on entendit rapidement des chuchotements. Après quelque minutes, tous le monde reprirent leurs conversations.

Harry : Je sens que la rumeur Harry sort avec Malefoy ´´ va circuler dans tout le château.

Drago : Tous des commères ici, et puis c'est pas grave, certain savent que je suis hétéro, donc...

Et il continuèrent de discuter avec Seamus, Nevile, Dean pendant tout le repas, rigolant pour un rien.

Le repas fini, Harry descendit au cachot et les autres dans leur salle commune respective.

Harry commença à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau de Sévérus.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa 2 fois et rentra, il entendit juste un sortilège de silence, que quelqu'un avait déjà posé sa bouche sur la sienne...

Il reconnu immédiatement Sévérus. Harry ouvra la bouche et Sévérus en profita pour aller caresser la langue de l'autre, ses mains étaient allées se postées au bas du dos, et celle de Harry dans les cheveux propre de Sév,_(j'ai bien dit propre et non gras !!! )_

Le baiser était doux, d'une douceur incroyable, ses yeux voyaient des chandelles tellement le baiser était profond, et ils dûrent s'arêtter pour prendre leur respiration.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, enlancé, front sur front.

Sévérus : Bonjour mon ange, tu m'as manqué,

En lui embrassant le nez en même temps.

Harry : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, c'était horrible.

Sévérus : J'ai entendu que tu étais dans la lune, tu rêvais de qui?

Harry avec un grand sourire : D'un mec trop sexy, en petite tenue, que je connais, qui est prof ici, tu connais ?

Sévérus : Mumm je dirais .... Dumbledore

Harry : Berkkk rien qu'à imaginé Dumbledore en petite tenue j'ai envie de vomir, au faite dans le mot tu m'as dis que tu voulais me parler, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave ?

Harry parut soudainement inquiet, et avait peur. Il avait peur que Sévérus le quitte déjà, mais si il voulait le quitter, il n'aurait sûrement pas embrassé aussi amoureusement si c'était pour me quitter.

Sévérus : .... tu es d'accord ?

Harry : Tu dis quoi ?

Sévérus leva les yeux en l'air.

Sévérus : Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit?

Harry : Euh.... je réfléchissais...

Sévérus : Bon je le redis alors, mais juste parce que je t'aime, je disais que avant que notre relation avance il faudrait qu'on se connaisse un peu.

Harry : Ah .... euh d'accord.

Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux dans un passage et attèrirent dans ce que Harry pensait être les appartements de son amour. La chambre était assez jolie, sombre, mais jolie.

Un grand lit à baldaquin avec des couvertures sombres se trouvait en face de lui. Très joli baldaquin en passant, fait dans du bois couleur sombre. Des gravures de serpents se trouvaient en haut du lit. A sa gauche se trouvait un bureau remplis de feuilles ,de papiers et une armoire avec des bocaux remplis de potions diverses, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque remplies de livres de potion, de magie noir, duel, défense contre les forces du mal. Et à Droite il y a un canapé et un fauteuil vert ,sombre, en cuir, qui faisait face à une cheminée, qui était à ce moment allumée et qui laissait en se lieux une douce chaleur.

Sévérus se trouvait derrière lui et il posa sa tête dans le cou de Harry, en passant il lui mordilla le lobe droite et lui soufla dans l'oreille se qui fit frissonner Harry de la tête au pied.

Sévérus : Tu aimes ?

Harry : Oui

Sévérus entraina Harry vers le fauteuil, il s'assit et pris Harry sur ses genoux, se dernier se colla étroitement à Sévérus.

Harry : Commence toi, et n'enlève aucun détails, je veux tout savoir.

Sévérus : Bon alors ne m'interromps pas, alors je m'apelle Sévérus Eths Rogue, né en 1960 à 100 kilomètres d'ici, mes parents étaient Eths Rogue et Marilyn Rogue, mort en 1981. Dès mon plus jeune âge, on m'a appris la magie, et surtout la magie noir et les potions. Ma famille est une famille de sang pur depuis des générations. Pour nous les moldus et les sang de bourbe ne devaient pas vivre. C'est pour ça que mon père à rejoint Voldemort, ma mère était assez réticente. Mon père était du genre de Lucius mais en pire, je me prenais souvent un sortilège de douleur, parce que je faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. Le Septembre 1971 je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai été placé à Serpentard, comme tu dois t'en douter, je traînais avec la bande à Malefoy, des futurs mangemorts. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait la connaissance de tes parents, ton père était arrogant, il se prenait pour le plus fort, etc... Je l'ai détesté dès que je l'ai vu, lui et sa bande; ta mère par contre c'était autre chose, toujours à me défendre, même quand je l'insultais, elle répondait pas. Quand j'ai finis mon année scolaire à Poudlard, j'ai eu la marque, comme tous qui avait fini ses études. Ma mère s'est opposé mais en silence, elle est devenue une espionne au compte de Dumbledore, moi j'étais sur le terrain, à...., enfin tu vois. Ma mère c'est faite décrouvrir en 1981, elle est morte de la main de mon père. Le soir même, j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et je suis devenu un espion, cette même année, j'ai tué mon père, me vengeant ainsi de la mort de ma mère, tout ceci c'était déroulé en mars, et en octobre tu anéantissais Voldemort . Dumbledore pendant le grand procès des Mangemorts m'a défendu, et donc je n'ai rien eu. J'ai eu le poste de Potion. Et depuis ce jour rien de spécial ne s'est passé à part que depuis hier, je sors avec un ange que j'aime.

Harry : Je t'aime aussi Sev, je suis désolé pour ta mère.

Sévérus : Ce n'est rien , ça c'est passé depuis longtemps, maintenant je veux tous savoir de toi.

Harry se crispa légèrement, il ne savait pas si Sevérus avait resentit sa crispation ou non, mais il s'en foutait. Il savait que il devait soit: dire la vérité, soit mentir, il décida donc de faire les deux ne sachant lequel choisir.

Harry : Hé bien je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 à minuit pour être précis, mes parents sont James Potter et Lily Potter né Evans. J'ai eu une assez bonne enfance à part que mon oncle et ma tante chouchoutaient beaucoup mon cousin. Entre mon cousin et moi c'était comme chien et chat, on se bagarraient toujours, et comme j'étais assez maigre, petit et que lui était gros, je perdais souvent. Pour ma maigreur on a souvent cru que on me privait à manger, mais c'est pas vraiment ça, si t'as peut-être remarqué, même ici je ne mange pas, je mange juste le strict minimum, et ne me regarde pas comme ça,ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai jamais faim. A l'école j'étais souvent seul, j'aimais la solitude, voilà, après j'ai eu ma lettre pour Poudlard, et la suite tu la connais.

Sévérus : Enfance moyenne en gros.

Harry : Oui, tout à fait d'accord.

Sévérus : Maintenant qu'on se connait un peu mieux, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, tu m'as trop manqué.

Sévérus se mit rapidement sur Harry, ce dernier se trouvait allongés sur le canapé noir. Harry souleva son cou pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de son professeur, Sévérus dévora les lèvres de son aimé et il attaqua rapidement le cou. Il avait tous le deux les yeux fermés. Sévérus reposa rapidement sur les lèvres de Harry, et le baiser devient rapidement emflamé, Harry gémit doucement pendant que son professeur approfondissait son baiser.

Mais l'heure de la retenue était fini, et Harry devait partir rapidement dans son dortoir, avant que le couvre feux soit dépassé.

Il embrassa encore Sévérus, puis après quelques baisers d'au revoir, il se séparèrent.

Quand Harry rentra dans son drotoir, tous le monde dormaient encore. Il venait juste de posé sa tête sur le coussin qu'il s'endormit, plongeant dans les abîmes, sans penser cette fois ci.

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Envoyer nous des reviews s'il vous plaitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ) et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là )


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC**

**Note de Andegis **: Vous pouvez tucider Michael, comme ça en même temps j'hériterais d'un magnifique DVD ;) Bisous tout le monde

**Note de Michael **: Tout d'abord, mille excuse pour mon retard car j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire que d'habitude, laissez nous vos reviews comme d'habitude et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture,bisous.

**LES RAR ( Faite par Andegis) chapitre 5**

**Minerve: **Oui ils vont vite pour se connaître, mais je vois mal un couple sortir ensemble sans connaître au moins quelque chose sur la vie de l'autre. Moi je voulais qu'il se connaisse petit à petit, mais Michael l'ai a mis en couple rapidos _ n'est ce pas michael ;) , _donc j'ai fait un big accélérage. Il a de quoi être jaloux Sev, Drago est beau, musclé, sexy, trop canon, etc... bave dommage enfin nan heureusement que Drago est Hétéro :) Ouai Malfoy est quelqu'un de bien par comme Granger et Weasley grrrrr je l'ai déteste ! J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 6, merci pour la review et pour nous poster une review pour chaque chapitre, c'est gentil. Bisous.

**Vif d'or: **Je suis contente si tu as aimée. Pour la vérité sur les Dursley, Harry en a honte, et sa fait peu de temps qu'il est avec Sev, il a peur, peur que Sev le trahisse et joue de ses informations pour l'humilier, c'est compréhensible. Nan nan Drago est hétéro et pur, et il a donc aucune vue sur Harry. Je te rassure nous allons pas lâcher. J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 6. Bisous et merci de la review.

**Alice: **Si tu as aimée ce chapitre et les précédents alors je suis très contente. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer le chapitre 6, Bisous à toi et merci pour la review.

**Nakuru Akisawa: **Merci pour le compliment, je te rassure nous allons continuer. Bisous a toi et merci pour la review, et j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 6.

**onarluca: **Merci encore de nous poster une review pour chaque review, Michael et moi on te remercie. J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 6 et que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue. Bisous à toi et encore merci.

Chapitre 6 : (écrit par michael)

Le jour se leva dans les jardins de Poudlard, l'air était chaud, et une fine pluie tombait ce qui fit apparaitre un arc-en ciel dans le parc. Une nouvelle journée de cours commença au château, Harry se leva en retard et se dépècha de s'habiller pour rejoindre son premier cours, celui d'enchantement, quand il arriva, le professeur Flitwick donnait déjà son cours, surélevé comme d'habitude par une pile de livres.

Harry entra dans la classe tout en s'excusant auprès du professeur pour son retard et alla s'asseoir à coté de son nouvel ami; Drago.

-Salut Harryça va? tu as eu du mal à te lever?

-Euh oui; "rougis Harry" j'étais loin dans mes rêves

Drago rigola et lui demanda de le rejoindre près de la cabane d'Hagrid aprés le déjeuner.

Le cours se passa bien, sauf que, comme d'habitude, Neville fit exploser quelque chose en essayant de lancer un sort et se retrouva tout vert,comme un crapaux.

Harry passa une très bonne matinée, il suivi tout ses cours sans problème, et ne fit plus attention aux répliques désobligeantes de ses ex amis qui comme à chaque fois le regardait comme une chose répugnante, mais Harry avait décider de les nier pour de bon,pour lui ils n'existaient plus, même si auparavant ils avaient vécu quelques aventures ensemble.

L'heure du dîner arriva, Harry alla d'abord déposer sur son lit une pile de bouquins, pour ne pas être trop encombrer pour aller manger, Harry avait très faim et se dépècha de descendre dans la grande salle.

Quand il fut arrivé, il alla s'installer à la table et pris toutes sortes de choses, l'assiette était bombée de nourriture, il se mit à engloutir tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main,il n'avait plus manger autant depuis des semaines, il se servit aussi un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'il but d'un trait , tous les autres le regardait avec un air très étonné .

Quand il eu fini son festin, Harry lança un regard vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que sévérus le regardait avec un air plutôt passionné, et il lui adressa un p'tit sourire du coin de ses lévres juste avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

A peine sortit de la grande salle il entendit crier son prénom derrière lui , c'était Seamus

- Salut Harryça va?

-Oui, merci et toi ?

- Oh ben je m'ennuie un peu, Dean est malade et il a dut se rendre à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh le soigne , mais il en a pour quelques jours

- Ah bon ! et il a quoi exactement ?

- Ben, on ne le sait pas encore, il a essayé de faire une potion lui même car monsieur à des boutons, alors il a voulu les faire diparaître, mais à la place, il en a 10 fois plus, et ce n'est pas beau à voir, il sont tout verts et du pu sort, je ne te cache pas que pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de trop l'embrasser !

Harry eu un petit sourire et dit :

- Euh oui, je m'en doute, mais j'espère qu'il va vite s'en remettre

- Oui, moi aussi, je me sent très seul sans lui , au faite Harry ,je peux rester avec toi?

- Euh.. ben au faite, je suis désolé mais là je dois faire quelque chose de très important et j'aimerais être seul, je suis désolé Seamus

- Ah , bon, ben tant pis alors, je vais essayer de retrouver Neville si il n'est pas lui aussi à l'infirmerie il éclata de rire

- Oui, ria Harry avec lui il faut s'attendre au pire, bon,je te laisse car je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard dans la salle commune, bonne chance avec Neville !

- Ok Harryà plus tard

Harry s'empressa de se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid, il était déjà en retard, et il espèrait que Drago soit toujours là à l'attendre

Quand il arriva Drago faisait les 100 pas entre la cabane d'Hagrid et le potager, et il fut rrassurer quand il vit Harry arriver en courant

-Ah te voilà Harry ! j'ai crus que tu ne viendrais pas, j'attends depuis 20 min

- Oui, excuse moi, j'ai été retardé par Seamus, il voulait venir avec moi, je lui ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous, heureusement il n'a pas trop insister

- Ah d'accord, oui, car c'est quelque chose d'assez personnel que je dois te demander

-Ah bon, et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry un peu tracassé

- ben voilà, tu sais que je suis assez proche de Sévérus ?

- Oui, c'est ton parrain il me semble,non?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, et je suis très proche de lui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher certaines chose qui se sont passés au diner il y a 2 - 3 jours, je t'ai vu le regarder d'une façon bizarre

- Euh.. mais non, dit Harry embarassé

-Mais si , je t'ai vu, ne sois pas géné, je sais que mon parrain est homo, tu ne m'apprends rien, et j'ai bien vu que lui aussi te regardait souvent d'un air charmeur, alors je me suis dit qu'on devaient en parler

-Ah, euh.. oui, si tu veux mais..

-Oui, je le veux , car je tiens beaucoup à mon parrain, maintenant c'est la seule personne qui me reste, depuis que j'ai dénonçé mon pére, ma famille m'a renié, sauf lui, il s'occupe de moi et me protège en quelques sortes, alors tu vois il est très important pour moi et je le protège aussi .

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça avoir avec moi, moi aussi je veux son bonheur !

Harry commença à rougir et en regardant ses pieds il dit :

- je l'aime

Drago fut étonné d'entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de Harry et dit :

-C'est ce que je voulais savoir, si tu l'aimais réellement, si tu ne te foutais pas de lui, car Sévérus cache ses sentiments mais je sais voir qu'il n'est plus comme avant ,il est amoureux de toiça se voit, il me parle souvent de toi .

- Ah bonétonné il te dit quoi?

-Il me dit que tu es un garçon gentil, et qu'il t'apprècie, il ne me dit pas plus car il a sa fierté, mais je sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il tient à toi

Harry n'osait rien dire mais à lintérieur de lui, un feu d'artifice éclatait dans son coeur, il était heureux de savoir que Sévérus tenait vraiment à lui

-Tu ne dit rien , dit Drago

-Euh...si, oui, mais ça me fait bizarre que tu me dis ça, je suis si ..content

Drago lui sourit et dit:

- Oui,je m'en doute bien, mais il reste un seul problème

-Ah, dis moi quoi ?

-Ben au collége tous le monde sait que tu es homo et il ne faudrait pas que tous le monde sache pour mon parrain, voilà où il est le problème

-Mais jusque maintenant personne ne l'a su, on est discret, on fait attention !

- Oui, je le sais ça, mais pour combien de temps? tu ne saurais pas faire attention 24h sur 24, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demander de venir, je vais te donner le moyen d'aller voir sévérus dans son bureau sans te faire repéré

Harry avait les yeux grand ouvert, il était étonné et dit : mais comment?

-Ben voilà, je crois que tu as remarqué que dans les cours de potion, je suis assez doué, et que je ne rate jamais rien?

- Ouiça je l'ai remarqué

-Ben c'est parce-que mon parrain me donnait des cours particulier tous les soirs, il voulait que je sois le meilleur, et que je sache tous ce qui sait, alors il m'a donné la clé d'un passage secret qui méne droit à son bureau

Drago sortit de sa poche une espèce de clé en verre, qui tenda a Harry

Harry pris la clé de verre et la regarda de plus présà l'intérieur de la clé était dessiner un serpent enroulé aautour d'une baguette magique, et Harry dit :

-Mais comment on s'en sert?

- Tout d'abord,dit Drago, l'entrée du passage se trouve à droite des escaliers qui ménent à la grande salle, tu verras un espèce de tableau d'un vieux sorcier barbu avec une canne rouge, derrière se tableau il y a une serrure, mais pour la faire apparaitre tu dois pointer ta baguette et dire la formule " révèle tous tes secrets" et là elle apparaita, puis tu enfonce la clé de verre, et tu fais 2 tours a gauche,puis un à droite et la porte s'ouvrira, mais fait attention, tu n'as que 20 secondes pour franchir la porte, après elle se referme toute seule, tu as compris?

-Oui, j'ai compris, merci Drago

-De rien,mais fait bien attention que personne ne te voit franchir le passage secret, regarde bien si personne n'arrive

-Oui, ne te tracasse pas pour ça,j'ai se qui faut avec un p'tit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry pensait évidemment à la carte des maraudeurs, avec cette carte il savait suivre tous les mouvements de chaque personne dans le château.

-Bon, voilà,maintenant que tu sais, et que je t'ai donné la clé je te laisseà plus tard Harry

-Oui, merci beaucoup Drago, c'est génial

Drago marcha dans l'allée en lui faisant un signe de la main ,puis se retourna et cria :

-Au faite, je sais qu'il est toujours dans son bureau de 18h00 à 22h00, salut Harry

Harry eut un grand sourire et cria un grand merci et mit la clé de verre dans sa poche

Harry pensa :

Ah, enfin,je vais pouvoir aller dans le bureau de Sévérus sans me cacher dans tout les coins, en plus, Drago m'as dit qu'il m'aimait, je me suis bien trompé sur Drago, moi qui croyait que c'était un être sans coeur, il s'est montré très gentil, ce n'est pas comme ses espèces d'homophobe que je croyais mes amis, ce soir j'irai le voir, je pourrai passer du temps avec lui sans que personnes ne doute de quelque chose,je suis si heureux !

Harry repris le chemin du château l'air joyeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec séverus, il avait le sourire au lèvres et se pressa de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Quand il fut arrivé près de son lit, il se mit à sortir ses livres et ses parchemins, il prit sa plume et commença à faire ses devoirs sur son lit, il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses bouquins, il y avait l'image de Sévérus en permanence devant ses yeux, mais il se dit qu'il vallait mieux qu'il fasse tous ses devoirs pour être libre et passer plus de temps avec son amour.

Il était 5h00 quand Harry eut fini ses devoirs, il se précipita pour tout vite ranger, et alla se changer, pour se faire tout beau pour l'être qu'il aimait, et descendit dans la grande salle avaler quelque chose, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde qui mangeait mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps et commença à manger seul, harry se dit qu'il avait dut surement battre un record car il n'avait jamais manger aussi vite de sa vie et faillit étouffer avec un morceau de viande.

Il se rinça la bouche en avalant son jus de citrouille d'un trait.

Il sortit de la salle plus vite qu'il n'y était rentré , et alla sur le coté droit des escaliers et fit semblant de regarder les tableaux qui étaient sur le mur, il repéra tout de suite le tableau avec le vieux sorciers à la canne rouge et attendit qu'un groupe d'élèves entrent dans la grande salle et sortit sa carte et dit "je jure solanellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises " et la carte dévoilà tous les mouvements des personnes se trouvant dans le château, il s'assura que personne n'arrivait dans sa direction, et retourna le tableau, puis pointa sa baguette et dit "Révèle tous tes secrets" et une sérrure apparu sur le mur, Harry pris vite la clé de verre dans la poche de son pantalon et l'enfonça dans le mur et tourna la clé 2 fois à gauche et une fois à droite, il repris la clé et entendit un petit clic, la porte venait de s'ouvrir devent lui et il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Il faisait tous noir, et l'air était humide, Harry pris sa baguette et cria "lumos " et un jais de lumière sortit de sa baguette et éclaira un genre de petit tunnel , un endroit très lugubre infestés d'araignées en tout genre, il pensa avec un p'tit sourire :

" je sais où enfermer Ron si il m'ennuie encore "

Il avança 2 métre devant lui et remarqua un petit escalier étroit en colimaçon qui descendait dans la peine ombre du château, et se mit à descendre les marches

Au bout de 2 min il arriva devant une minuscule porte où un serpent vert-argenté était dessiné, et il l'ouvrit, il était à quatre pattre dans un endroit entouré de bois et vit une lumière quelques métres plus loin il poussa ce qui était devant et entendit un bruit sourd

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Il venait de faire tomber une pile de livreà ce moment là il entendit quelqu'un qui disait : qui est là? et Harry vit Sévérus pointant sa baguette vers l'amoire

Harry dit : c'est moi, c'est Harry , je suis dans l'armoire !

Sévérus dit : Harry, mais que fais tu là? attends,prends ma main

Rogue tira harry de l'armoire et le pris dans ses bras

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? et comment connais-tu se passage secret?

-Drago me l'a expliqué, car il sait pour nous, et il m'as tout expliqué pour que je sache te rejoindre et que l'on soit tranquille tous les deux.

-J'en était sûr, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi, et sur moi, il n'est pas bête?C'est un malefoy !

-oui, j'avais remarqué, il a été très sympa avec moi, je m'étais bien trompé à son sujet

Harry se frotta un peu car il était couvert de poussières et alla s'asseoir prés de la cheminée, pendant que Rogue vérrouillait la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

Je suis si content que tu sois là Harry ,mais tu aurais dut m'en parler avant

-Mais je pensais que ...

-Tu dois me le dire, j'aime mieux savoir à l'avance, car si quelqu'un se trouvait dans mon bureau quand tu es arrivé, comment on ferait? hein, dis le moi!

-Mais.. tu ..euh.. oui, c'est vrai, mais personne n'est là, c'est le principal,non?

- Oui ,personne n'est là, mais dans une heure j'ai deux éléves en retenue, et tu ne pourra pas rester, mais bon,allez, viens dans mes bras.

Harry se jetta dans les bras de son amant, il se senti si bien qu'il y resta un long moment sans bouger, puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

Harry la bu en regardant rogue qui s'emblait angoisser de sa présence et Harry lui dit:

-ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien,personne ne m'as vu

-Oui,je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier que quelqu'un aurait pu être là quand tu es arrivé et je ne l'aurait jamais pardonné à Drago, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu retourne dans les dortoirs, on pourra se voir demain à la même heure, mais n'oublie jamais de me prévenir quand tu viens

Le grand sourire d'Harry s'éffaça peu à peu de son visage , lui qui pensait passer la soirée avec l'homme qui l'aimait se sentit triste à l'idée de déjà le quitter, il s'approcha de lui et lui dit - d'accord,on se voit demain

Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour lui dire aurevoir en lui carressant les cheveux

-bon,il est l'heure de se quitter Harry, on se voit dans mon cours demain,et à 18h00 içi, n'oublie pas de faire attention quand tu passe par le chemin secret

-Oui, je ferai attention,c'est promis, je t'aime sév

Rogue qui ne s'attendait pas a cette parole ,lui répondit: moi aussi je t'aime

Harry s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'armoire et remonta jusqu'aux escaliers

Quand il sortit du passage ,Harry eut juste le temps de se cacher pour Rusard qui faisait une inspection dans les couloirs, et il couru dans les escaliers pour arriver le plus vite possible au dortoir sans se faire repérer, une fois arrivé, Harry se mit dans son lit, il était vraiment triste de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps avec sévérus, et quelques larmes lui coulaient sur la joue, après quelques minutes; il s'endormit avec l'espoir que le lendemain serait meilleur.

_À suivre..._

-

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´· Note des auteurs: Alors c'est une obligation de poster une review p lol j'rigole, quoi que. Bisous tous le monde.


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC**

**Note de Andegis **: Et bien, j'avais aucune idée pour le chapitre, et puis j'avais un autre chapitre à écrire, alors Michael ma remplacé et à donc écrit ce...hum chapitre ? j'apellerais ça plutôt un carnage dans tout les sens du terme... M'en veux pas loulou, tu m'avais demander de ne pas dire que j'aimais pas, dans ma note, mais je le dis quand même :p

**Note de Michael **: Ben voilà, c'est encore moi,je fait un p'tit remplacement ,j'écris le chap 7 aussi, bonne lecture

**LES " RAR " ( Faite par Michael chapitre 6**

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup ,c'est très gentil

**Minerve: **Oui, en effet, Drago est gentil avec Harry et Sévérus,lol . Oui, c'est vrai que cela fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews et je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews,c'est très sympa, tu es une de nos plus fidéle "reviewteur(euse)" lol, oui,je sais j'invente des mots,lol, un grand merci à toi.

**jenni944: **ah ah , tu verra bien,lol, je ne sais pas ce que ma chére collégue écrira,lol .

**Nardy : **Que dire, a part merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir posté de reviews pour le chap 5, fait le quand tu sais. Merci encore, bisous.

**Vif d'or : **Merci beaucoup, oui Harry est triste mais pas pour longtemps, rassure toi.

**Nakuru Akisawa : **Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, c'est très gentil, rassure toi, on ne lachera pas, bisous

Chapitre 7 : (écrit par michael)

Harry, Harry ! cria Seamus ,en secouant celui ci !

-Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit Harry en se réveillant en sursaut et en faisant une drôle de grimace.

-Il est déjà 8h00, tu vas être en retard, lève toi, il est temps !

- Ah, euh.. oui, merci Seamus, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, habille toi vite, car en plus on à cours avec Rogue, alors vaut mieux pas trainer, tu sais comment il est , et moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue.

-Vas-y Seamus, je te rejoindrai en cours, ne m'attends pas

-Tu es sûr Harry ? je veux bien t'attendre, il n'y a pas de problème

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, vas-y

-Ok, ben à plus tard alors

-Oui,à plus tard Seamus

Harry ne se sentait pas trop bien, il était tracassé de ce qui c'était passé le jour avant, il était fâché que Sévérus lui demande de repartir alors qu'il était si content de trouver une solution pour venir le voir sans se faire repérer, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sévérus, et lui en voulait de lui avoir volé ce temps si précieux en sa compagnie, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à son cours et même de le voir, la première scéne de ménage commençait.

Harry se leva de son lit et alla se laver et s'habiller, il prit tout son temps, il se dit que de toute façon ça ne sevait à rien de courir vu que les 2 prochaines heures c'était potion, et que de toute façon,il n'irait pas. Quand il eut fini se s'habiller, il descendit dans la salle commune, à sa mauvaise surprise il n'était pas seul, il vit Hermione prés du feu ouvert, et se demanda comment ça se faisait qu'elle n'était pas en cours, elle qui était si sérieuse et qui n'osait pas en raté un, il compris vite en la voyant enroulée dans une grosse couverture, et entrain de cracher ses poumons, il s'approcha de la chaminée pour se réchauffer quand Hermione lui adressa la parole :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ! d'un air méprisant

-Ehhhh t'es prié de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, et puis ,ça ne te regarde pas !

-Ohhhhh j'ai choqué monsieur Potter? tu n'es pas avec tes petits amis homos?

-Arrête tout de suite ça Hermione ! ça me saoule à la fin ! mais qu'est ce que tu as contre moi? tu vas me le dire à la fin?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? d'un air énervée

-Oui, car j'aimerais que toutes vos critiques cessent , car Ron aussi m'énerve, c'était mon meilleur ami aussi avant !

-Bon, en ce qui me concerne, je vais te le dire, voilà :

Je n'ai pas accepté que tu aimes les hommes, car ... des larmes coulent sur sa joue, car tu vois, ça fait maintenant 2 ans que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, je ne te parle pas de sentiments amicales Harry, mais bien de sentiments d'amour, et tu n'as rien remarqué, tu ne me regardait même pas, tu ne voyait pas que je me rapprochait de toi, et j'ai été très affecté que tu n'ai rien remarqué ! alors maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'ai mal réagi quand tu m'as appris que tu étais homo, je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je me sent bête d'avoir cru que tu pouvais t'intérresser à moi et ..

Hermione se mit à pleurer

-Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas raconté ça plus tôt à la place de m'insulter comme ça à chaque fois que tu me vois?

-En partie à cause de Ron, il m'a vraiment monté la tête contre toi en me disant que tu ne méritait pas qu'on soit tes amis, et que tu t'étais bien foutu de notre amitié, que tu préfèrais aller avec tes copains homo plutôt qu'avec nous et ...

Hermione baissa la tête, elle était génée et pleurait de plus en plus

Tu vois Harry, je n'osais pas contredire Ron, car j'étais fâchée que tu ne m'avais pas remarquée, et puis parce je sortais avec Ron, pour moi tout ça est compliqué tu sais ! et avec Ron ce n'était que pour te rendre jaloux, et ce n'as pas fonctionner, et maintenant je ne sais plus où j'en suis, car je sais que Ron m'aime et il ne doit pas l'apprendre, ça lui ferais beaucoup de peine et je ne le veux pas

-Oui, mais comment veux tu faire, si tu ne l'aime pas? tu ne vas pas rester avec lui alors que tu ne l'aime pas?

-Mais il me faut du temps, ne le dit pas à Ron stp

Ah ce moment là une voix se fit entendre derrière eux

- Ne pas me dire quoi?

Ron venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et les avaient entendu

-Ne pas me dire quoi ? répèta Ron en colère

Hermione se mit à pleurer de plus belle, et essaya de parler

-Rooon, je...je...

-Tu quoi? pourquoi tu lui parle à l'autre?

Harry le dévisagea, et lui dit:

- J'ai un nom ! et arrête de crier comme ça

-Je fait ce que je veux POTTER !

-STOP cria Hermione, en larme arrêtez ! j'en ai marre, je dois te dire quelque chose Ron, il vaut mieux que tu ailles t'asseoir

- M'assoeoir, m'assoeoir ! mais je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir !

-Ben tu vas quand même le faire, dit hermione très énervée

-Alors voilà, je parle avec Harry parce-qu'il m'à demandé pourquoi on était si mèchant avec lui et...

Ron lui coupa la parole

-Et biensûr tu lui as dit qu'on ne voulait pas parler à un homo qui nie ses amis ?

- Non Ron, c'est pas ça du tout, excuse moi,mais je t'ai menti, au faite j'en voulait à Harry pour quelque chose de personnel,mais pas pour ça

-Hein, quoi , dit ron

-Oui, au faite, je n'oseais pas te le dire, peur de te faire du mal mais...

-Mais quoi ? dit Ron furieux

-Mais... bon, d'accord, mais ne soit pas triste stp, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et regardait Hermione puis Ron sans cesse et n'osait rien dire peur d'envenimer les choses

Hermione prit une grande respiration et se lança:

-Bon, voilà, je vais t'expliquer, il y a 2 ans je suis tombée amoureuse d'Harry et ...

-QUOI ? dit Ron

-Laisse moi finir Ron, je disais, ça fait 2 ans que je suis amoureuse de Harry, mais lui ne l'a jamais remarqué, et je lui en voulait, et puis cette histoire sur ses préfèrence sexuelle est arrivée, et j'étais furieuse, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution,c'était de sortir avec toi pour le rendre jaloux,mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché et ...

-TU VEUX DIRE QUE TOI ET MOI C'ETAIT DU VENT ?

Ron était devenu si rouge de colére qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser

-Ecoute Ron, je ne voulait pas te faire de mal et...

- PAS FAIRE DE MAL ! PAS FAIRE DE MAL ! ben je crois que c'est raté, je t'aimais moi

Ron regarda Harry avec une immense haine dans le regard et dit :

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu gâches toujours tout !

-Mais non Ron,je ne savais pas, je... , dit Harry

-TAIS TOI ! toujours Harry par ci, Harry par là, mais de moi on s'en fou, je peux bien souffrir, tous le monde s'en moque, mais le pauvre petit Harry,qui à perdu ses parents et patati et patata, on s'en occupe !

Harry se leva d'un bond et dit:

- Ne parle pas de mes parents,ne les mêlent pas à ça tu as compris?

-Ohhhhhhhh monsieur Potter est choqué ? fit Ron avec un air moqueur

Hermione qui commençait à avoir peur de la tournure dont prenait les choses cria de toutes ses forces:

ARRETER TOUS LES DEUX? SA VA MAL FINIR , TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE RON

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, cria Ron

-Mais si, cria Hermione Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que je l'aimais en secret, c'est entièrement ma faute, je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en veux

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux dit Ron surexité je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

Ron sauta sur Harry qui bascula en arrière et tomba sur le sol, Ron l'étranglait de toutes ses forces et bavait de rage

-Alors POTTER ! tu ne rigoles plus maintenant !

Hermione éclata en sanglot : lache le Ron, lache le ,je t'en prie arrête !

-Non,je ne le lâcherai pas, je vais lui régler son compte et..

A ce moment là Ron fit éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry qui avait su passer une de ses mains dans sa poche, avait sortit sa baguette et venait de projetter Ron.

Harry se releva et regarda Ron d'un air vengeur, il s'approcha de lui et lui pointa sa baguette entre les yeux , ce qui fit loucher Ron

-Alors comme ça tu voulais régler mon compte ? tu vas voir, ce que j'en pense ! sal gamin gâté ! tu vas me le payer !

Harry recula et lança un sort à Ron qui se tordit de douleur

Hermione éffrayée : nonnnnnnnnnn Harry ! ne fait pas ça !

Ron avait les yeux qui convulsaient et il criait de douleur

Hermione se jetta sur Harry pour essayer de rompre le sort,mais harry se retourna sur elle et l'a frappa d'un revers de la main,et Hermione fit un bond en arrière et tomba la tête la première sur le coin de la cheminée, sur le coup Hermione tomba inconsciente, du sang coulait de sa tête, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention

Ron était toujours dans un état de douleur pitoyable, et lui aussi tomba sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus.

Harry qui décolérait peu à peu, prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il se retourna pour voir la réaction de Hermione quand il réalisa qu'elle était inconsciente sur le sol

A cet instant, le professeur Rogue, attiré par tous les cris arriva dans la salle commune, après avoir franchis la porte il bloqua net devant Harry,stupéfait,il regarda Ron et Hermione allongé sur le sol et dit :

-Mais ...qu'est ce qui ... !

Harry tomba à genoux la tête baissée il sanglotait, et ne savais plus dire un mot

-Mais POTTER, qu'est- ce qui s'est passé içi ?

Rogue couru vers Hermione et vit qu'elle était inconsciente, et se retourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, c'était le professeur Mcgonagall qui resta pétrifiée en voyant la scéne, après quelques seconde elle dit :

-Non d'une chouette ,mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé içi,ohhh mon dieu, miss Granger !

-Professeur, dit Rogue, prévenez immédiatemment madame Pomfresh

Le professeur couru hors de la salle, et Rogue alla près de Ron, et se pencha sur lui et remarqua qu'il était dans le coma.

Un instant après le professeur Mcgonagal arriva avec madame Pomfresh,elle examina Ron et Hermione et les fits léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour les soigner, tous les élèves arrivaient d'un coup, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Rogue regarda Harry et le demanda de le suivre jusqu'au cachot, arrivé à destination, rogue ouvrit la porte et fit apparaitre un lit, et dit à Harry:

-Il vaut mieux que tu passes la nuit içi, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris bon sang, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu fasse un tel carnage ?

Rogue claqua la porte et enferma Harry, il était seule, dans le noir et l'humidité des cachots, qu'allait t'il arriver ? comment allait t'il expliquer un tel geste ? et Hermione, comment vas t'elle?

Harry se mit dans son lit de fortune, et se mit à pleurer sans arrêt, et pensa:

comment les autres vont réagir quand ils vont savoir ce que j'ai fait ? qu'est ce qui va m'arriver? est ce que j'irai a Azkaban?

Peu à peu les yeux de Harry se fermèrent en emportant avec lui dans ses rêves toute son angoisse.

_À suivre..._

-

¤´¨)   
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC**

**Note de Andegis** : Sérieux après le canarge qu'il ma fait au chapitre 7, je n'avais absolument aucune idée lol, enfin bon, il a rectifié la chose. Le chapitre 9 c'est moi qui l'écrit, mais bon je peux encore vous dire, que je n'ai pas encore fini le scénario :s mais je vais _essayer _de me dépecher. Bisous et merci pour toute les reviews.

**Note de Michael** : Ben voilà, c'est encore moi qui écris ce chapitre, pour certain,le carnage est fini,lol, et pour d'autre ce sera le début d'une autre aventure, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews.

* * *

Les Rar (chapitre 7, Fait par Michael)

**Onarluca : **Coucou, tu voulais la suite, ben la voilà, bonne lecture,bisous

**jenni944 : **Oui,ça été très vite,lol Harry à pété un plombs,lol, merci,bisous

**Minerve : **Coucou, ben vi, ça été le drame,lol. Non,dans les cachots ce n'est pas une nouvelle punition,mais il l'on enfermer là à la place de lenvoyer a Azkaban.

Lol, oui, des fois mon esprit rebelle prends le dessus et ça donne ça,lol, gros bisous

**Nardy : **arf, mais non, tout va bien, HP n'as pas tj une auréole aussi de la tête,lol.

**alinemcb54 :**Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, bisous .

**Mily : **Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires me vont droit au coeur, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Vif d'or : **Lol, oui, cette fois c'était plutôt méchant,lol, mais bon, ça mets de l'action,lol, bisous.

**Corail Zaarea : **Ouh la la, que de compliments, ben merci beaucoup, c'est très sympa, on fait de notre mieux pour que ce soit bien,et ça fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires comme les tiens,merci bc, bisous.

**Aliciam :** Voilà la suite ! merci bc et bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 8 : (écrit par michael)

Le jour se leva au collége de Poudlard, Harry était toujours enfermé dans les cachots, dans un lit de fortune, avec pour se réchauffer qu'une seule couverture, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux ,il ne savait plus dormir, à cause du froid glacial qui régnait dans le cachot, il se frotta les yeux puis réalisa où il était, tout lui revenait dans la tête, il se rappela Hermione et Ron étendu sur le sol de la salle commune, et se mit la tête entre les mains en pensant:

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! qu'est -ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ! je suis devenu fou?

Un bruit se fit entendre, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et le Professeur Dumbledore entra, Harry le regarda puis baissa la tête

Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ?

Bonjour professeur , dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée

J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé hier et ..

Harry lui coupa la parole et dit :

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais, je ne voulais pas en arrivé là,je ne comprends pas ,je ...

Calme toi Harry, je suis sûr que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, car malheureusement cette fois ci, le ministère de la magie est très en colère et je n'ai rien su faire, ils veulent te faire un procés, ils vont venir à Poudlard, cette après midi, mais rassure toi, je serai là , mais il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, il faut que je comprenne, le professeur Rogue à tenu à assister aussi à ton procés, et lui aussi sera à tes cotés

Ahh, mais qu'est ce qui va se passer Professeur ? est -ce que...est-ce qu'ils vont m'envoyer à Azkaban ?

Franchement j'ignore comment le jury va s'y prendre, mais nous devons préparer ta défense, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a eu deux blessés et que c'est très grave

Comment vont-ils Professeur ?

Ron est encore inconscient Harry , tu lui a jeté un sort très puissant, en ce qui concerne Hermione elle va mieux mais elle a une jambe cassée et une fracture à la tête, mais madame Pomfresh la soigne très bien avec différentes potions.

Est-ce que je peux aller les voirs professeur ?

Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure ni le moment Harry

Mais professeur, j'aimerais m'excuser,je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris et ...

Harry, ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment d'aller les voirs, je te rapelle que le ministère sera là cet après-midi et nous devons parler de se qui s'est passé pour que je sache te défendre, tu ne veux pas être renvoyé n'est-ce pas ?

Non, mais...

Bon, dans ce cas,ne perdons plus de temps ! explique -moi ce qui s'est passé

Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer son histoire car il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'il était gay, et puis qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui, il était vraiment embarrassé, et commença à lui dire :

C'est Ron, il voulait me tuer ,il s'est jeté sur moi avec sa baguette, j'ai su me libérer et ..

Harry avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur la joue

Et d'un coup Ron était à terre, je n'ai pas trop bien compris, j'étais hors de moi , je ne savais même pas que j'avais bléssé Hermione, c'est après que je m'en suis aperçu, elle ne bougeait plus .

Le professeur le regardait d'un air interrogateur, et lui dit:

Oui, je vois, mais pourquoi donc Ron était si fâché sur toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui à pris?

Je... je crois qu'il était jaloux ..et..

Jaloux ? comment? pourquoi ?

Car je parlais à Hermione, et comme ils sont ensemble,je suppose que c'est ça

Oui, bon, je vois, tu ne me dit pas tout Harry, Ron est quelqu'un de très résonnable et je ne crois pas que pour une simple conversation avec Hermione, il s'aurait conduit de tel sorte ! n'ai pas peur Harry ,tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, tu peux me faire confiance ,cette conversation restera entre nous, mais il faut absolument que je sache comment tout ce carnage à commencé.

Oui professeur, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache certaines choses en ce qui me concerne et ...

Ne crainds rien, fait moi confiance Harry

Euh.. ben ..voilà, cela fait quelques temps qu'Hermione et Ron passent leur temps à m'insulter, car je leurs ai appris que... Harry souffla un bon coup que j'étais homo

Il eut un grand silence et Harry visiblement géné de raconter ça à dumbledore ,rougit et baissa la tête

Oui , je vois , dit le professeur, ne soit pas géné pour ça Harry, ce n'est pas parce-que tu as une autre attirance sexuelle que tu dois être géné,le monde est fait de personnes différentes, ça serait bien triste si tout le monde étaient pareils, mais le plus difficile, c'est de faire accepter la différence, et je crois que c'est la base de ce conflit

Euh,oui, en effet c'est une grosse partie du conflit, mais il n'y a pas que ça, quand Ron est arrivé, Hermione lui à annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, et tout à dégénéré d'un coup.

Oui, je vois, tu sais, les vrais amis sont rares Harry , et par contre la jalousie elle, elle est chez chacun de nous, qu'elle soit petite ou grande, et la contrôler est très difficile, Ron s'est senti trahi, ce que je peux comprendre, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est avoir eu une telle réaction, enfin, j'espère pour toi que Ron va s'en sortir, car je ne suis pas aussi clément que le jury du ministére, enfin,je te laisse réfflèchir un peu à tout ça Harry, quelqu'un passera te chercher 10 minutes avant le procés.

Mais pourquoi je dois rester dans ce cachot professeur Dumbledore ?

Par mesure de sécurité Harry, le ministére voulait même t'envoyer à Azkaban en attendant ton procés, mais je m'y suis opposé, et je me suis arrangé pour qu'il soit fait ici au château, et aujourd'hui , pour ne pas que tu restes enfermés trop longtemps

Merci professeur, j'espère que tout cela sera vite fini

Oui, il faut l'espèrer Harry, bon,je te laisse car je dois me rendre à Londre, à cet après midi Harry

Oui, a plus tard professeur, et merci

Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire et sortit du cachot en refermant à clé la porte derrière lui, Harry était de nouveau seul dans sa cellule froide et humide, il pouvait même aperçevoir des rats et des araignées répugnantes les unes que les autres.

Harry se mit à nouveau dans son lit et repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé le jour avant, et il fini par s'endormir, jusqu'au moment où le grincement de la porte du cachot le réveilla .

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la cellule, et se tenait devant le lit, il regardait Harry d'un drôle d'air

Bonjour , dit Harry

Oui ,bonjour, prépare toi, je dois te conduire dans la grande salle, dit séchement Rogue

Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? tu es faché?

Tu n'entends pas quand je te dit quelque chose ? habille toi ! maintenant !

Harry fit se qu'il dit et le suivi jusque devant la grande salle,avant d'ouvrir les portes, Sévérus regarda Harry et lui dit :

J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, si jamais je serai là , je serai parmis le jury, ils m'ont choisi il y a 1 heure pour remplacer une vieille sorcière qui ne pouvait pas venir, on va dire que tu pars déjà avec ma voix en poche, mais il y a encore 9 autres membres, et je peux te dire qu'il ne rigole pas facilement, essaye de rester calme et surtout ne soit pas agressif, car c'est Cornélius Fudge qui préside le débat, et tu sais comme il est, il se ferait un plaisir de te renvoyer, même pire.

D'accord, je vais essayer

Non, tu n'essayes pas Harry, tu le fait !

Oui, c'est promis

Rogue lui fit un petit signe de tête et ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et ils s'avançérent jusque la table où les professeurs mangent habituellement.

Il y avait au centre de la table, le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge , et à sa gauche 5 vieilles sorcières qui s'arrêta de parler dés qu'elles vuent Harry

A la gauche de Fudge se tenait 4 sorciers, et bientôt 5 quand son amant secret allait s'asseoir. A l'exception de Rogue, Harry ne connaissait personne des 9 autres sorciers, il se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise face à des étrangers. Quelques Professeurs étaient là aussi, comme spectateur, sans oublier le directeur de Poudlard; le professeur Dumbledore.

Soudain le ministre de la magie se leva et s'éclairci la voix:

Hum hum, Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour juger monsieur Harry Potter, 10 membres d'un jury décideront si monsieur Potter doit être renvoyer ou non, ou même pire...

Des chuchotements retentirent dans la salle

Je vais maintenant rappeller les faits, dit Fudge :

alors, agression sur 2 de vos camarades Potter, donc un blessé très gravement, aussi utilisation d'un sort de type "dangereux" dans l'enceinte de Poudlard

Alors Potter ? qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Harry se retourna vers le public et il vut Dumbledore qui lui faisait un signe de confiance. Harry regarda Fudge dans les yeux et essaya de cacher ses craintes et ses peurs, et lui dit :

Tous ce que j'ai à dire monsieur le ministre c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris et que je regrette sincérement ce qui s'est passé et ...

A ce moment là Fudge lui coupa la parole

Et vous croyez que de simples excuses peuvent suffir Potter ! non, mais vous vous rendez pas compte ! Ronald Weasley est dans un état très grave et je ne peut tolérer qu'une telle chose recommence dans ce collége !

Une voix se fit entendre dans la salle

ARRETER ! cria Dumbledore , je crois que vous avez demander à Harry ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense et vous ne lui laissez même pas la parole ! Les erreurs sont humaines Cornélius, ça arrive à chacun d'entre nous, vous aussi vous s'en avez fait quand vous étiez à Poudlard, voulez- vous que je vous les énumères?

Euh... non, ...euh , dit Fudge visiblement mal à l'aise

Bon, dans ce cas, laissez le droit à harry de se défendre, c'est son droit

Oui, Dumbledore, vous avez raison, dit Fudge continuez Potter

Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolé ,je ne voulait vraiment pas que tout cela arrive...

Harry baissa la tête, tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes ,il s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand soudain , les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrèrent dans un bruit de grincement, et une silhouette apparu, c'était Hermione, soutenue par une béquille, et avec un bandage autour de la tête. Elle s'approcha de Harry , et lui vola un regarde avant de regarder Fudge et de lui dire :

Monsieur le ministre; tout est de ma faute, Harry n'est pour rien dans cette affaire, laissez- le, c'est à cause de moi que tout ça s'est passé ! et j'apporte de bonnes nouvelles, je reviens de l'infirmerie et Ron viens de se réveiller, il n'est plus en danger, je vous demande de ne pas punir Harry , je le répète tout est de ma faute

Hermione fondit en larmes, et le professeur Mcgonagal la prit par les épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir.

Fudge se leva , ballaya du regard la salle ,puis dit :

Bon, vu les derniers éléments de l'enquête, le jury n'a plus besoin de voter, j'aurorise monsieur Potter à rester au collége de Poudlard, mais...il fera l'object d'une intense surveillance de la part de ses professeurs, je ne veux plus qu'une telle chose recommence, vous m'avez compris monsieur Potter ?

Oui; merci monsieur le ministre

Bon, je déclare ce procés clos

Tout le monde se leva et sortirent de la salle, sauf Hermione qui le regardait d'un air triste, harry s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

Merci Hermione de m'avoir défendu

Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour moi, et puis je vais te dire une chose Harry, je ne te pardonnerai jamais de ce que tu as fait à Ron,bon,je vais à l'infirmerie, aurevoir

Harry resta là debout pendant quelques minutes sans pouvoir parler, Hermione était bel et bien fachée maintenant, mais pour lui ça ne changeait pas beaucoup des autres jours, tout était redevenu comme avant, et Harry était libre.

_À suivre..._

* * *

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ? 


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC**

* * *

**Note de Andegis** : Coucou je suis de retour :) je vous ai manquée ? hum...vous pouvrez me répondre quand même : P bref comme j'avais aucune idée pour la suite, ba j'ai fait un **énorme** saut de 2 petits mots, sérieux c'est frustant de poster, on sait jamais si vous allez aimer ou pas, essayer de ne pas trop me casser, mes profs me le font assez comme ça. Pour ce qui lise Douce Obscurité ´´ le chapitre va mettre un petit _( j'ai bien dit petit ) _moment avant d'arriver, mais je vous rassure vous n'allez pas attendre 100 ans ;) bref je vais arretter mes blabla, et vous laissez lire mon petit chapitre, laisser des reviews, sa nous fera plaisir à moi et à Michael, bisous tous le monde.

**Note de Michael** : Et voilà, Andegis est de retour pour de nouvelles aventures, j'espère que ça vous plaira,bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Les " rar " chap 8 (faite pas Michael)

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil .

**Minerve : **Coucou, ben oui, j'ai dut remettre un peu d'ordre dans le carnage que j'avais fait, lol , mais bon, un peu d'action ne fait pas de tort, et oui, mon esprit rebelle va un peu se calmer (lol,j'ai dit un peu) bisous à toi .

**Vif d'or : **Oui Harry à eu de la chance, mais il sera quand même très surveiller, puis quelque chose me dit qu'il va encore avoir des rebondissements ...lol.. allez,merci et a+

**Mily Black :** Pour la suite ben la voici c'est Andegis qui l'a écrite,n'hésite pas à laisser une review,merci, a+

**Petite grenouille : **Oui, en effet, on va dire qu'elle est arrivée à moitié à destination,lol, mais ce n'est pas grave,merci quand même.

**Alinemcb54 : **Merci beaucoup, ne te fait pas trop mal quand même (sur le cul) oui, bon d'accord, c'est de l'humour belge, merci bc à toi.

* * *

**Chapitre 9** ( Faite par Andegis )

Les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles mortes. Le paysage était fabuleux, le ciel rose et nuageux, le soleil qui se couchait, la saison d'automne avait déjà commencée. Deux mois, c'était écoulés depuis le procès. Tout était revenu à la normal, enfin presque tout... Les gens le regardait avec crainte et méfiance, le lendemain du procès et les 2 semaines suivantes, il avait fait la une dans la gazette, pour le déplaisir de Harry.

Ron et Hermione ne lui adressaient plus un seul regard, ni la parole, ils faisaient comme si il n'existait pas. Harry était heureux de cela. Même si Hermione lui aurait pardonné, lui n'aurait pas pu le faire. Mais il aurait aimé que entre eux ça soit neutre. Enfin on ne refait pas le passé, parce que si on pouvait le refaire il aurait changé sa vie depuis belles lurettes. Hermione, elle, continuait à sortir avec Ron, pour le plaisir de ce dernier.

Harry fréquentait toujours Drago, et leur relation était passée de amis, à meilleurs amis. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et on ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. Aucun secret n'était caché à l'autre, à part le passé de Harry, mais ce dernier ne le dirait jamais...

Leur duo c'était aggrandit en trio, Blaise, une jolie fille de serpentard, cheveux noir et yeux bleu-vert. Cette dernière sortait avec Drago. Et c'était un très joli couple. Blaise était comme Drago, au courant de sa relation avec Sévérus Rogue, même si ce dernier n'était pas très heureux en sachant que la fille le savait.

En parlant de ce dernier, il sortait toujours ensemble et vivait le parfait amour, il se disputait quelque fois pour des bétises, tel que le Quidditch, les cours, les bavardages, etc...

Enfin Harry, il y a quelques heures sortait toujours avec Sévérus. En effet ces derniers c'étaient disputés il y a peu, et Harry ne savait pas si ils étaient encore ensemble ou pas.

Leur couple était devenu très proche, même si la relaton n'avait pas dépassé les baisers et les légères caresses, Harry arrivait toujours à s'échapper à la poigne de Sévérus quand ça devenait trop chaud. Il n'avait eu une rude discution tous les deux après le procès et Harry avait du promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer.

En parlant de ce dernier, celui-ci ce trouvait sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, à réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était passé il y a quelques heures.

Flash Back

C'était samedi, le matin précisément, aujourd'hui il y avait pas cours, et Harry profita de ça pour aller voir son petit ami. Les élèves étaient sortit au Pré-Au-lard, pour toute la journée. Il devait être le seul élève à ne pas y aller... Son oncle avait encore une fois refusé de lui signer l'autorisation. Il s'était habillé sexy, pour son rendez -vous. Un pantalon noir, qui collait sur lui montrant ainsi sa taille fine, et un T-shirt, qui collait à son torse.

Il arriva rapidement dans le couloir ou se trouvait le vieux sorcier à la canne rouge NdA: Sérieux dylan tu pouvais pas dire la canne verte ou noir ? j'aime pô le rouge... NdM: je veux bien changer moi mais j'ai déjà marqué "rouge" ds un chap mamour , regarda rapidement la carte pour voir si personne n'arrivait, et lança le sort sur le tableau. La serrure apparue et il pris la clé de verre qu'il gardait dans sa poche. et l'enfonça dans le trou, répètant le même mouvement que la dernière fois.

Cette fois-ci il avait prévenu à l'avance Sévérus qu'il arrivait, et ce dernier avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Il rentra dans le tunnel qui était apparu, et avanca prudemment, pour ne pas faire tout le bruit qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.

Sévérus avait déja ouvert la porte, se qui l'empêcha de tout faire tomber. Il rentra dans le salon de Sévérus et était toujours à 4 pattes, il leva les yeux du sol quand il vit les chaussures noires de son petit ami. Sévérus avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Ce dernier aida Harry à se relever.

« Bien que j'aime te voir dans cette postion, je préfère que là ,tu sois debout... » Dit Sévérus d'un ton moqueur.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, et embrasse moi ça vaut mieux » Répondit Harry alors que le rouge lui était déjà monté au visage.

« A vos ordres chef » Dit Sévérus en riant.

Sévérus avança ses lèvres mais ne l'embrassa pas, il ne fit que les froller, soufflant dessus.

« Sevvvv... » Gémit Harry.

Sévérus souria et préfèra arrêter de torturer son futur amant, et avança ses lèvres pour que ses dernières touchent celle en face. Il mordilla gentiment la lèvre d'Harry. Ils fermaient les yeux alors que leurs mains allèrent pour Harry dans les cheveux de Sev, et les mains de Sev sur les hanches de Harry. Sev continua à embrasser les lèvres d'Harry en les touchant, les effleurant, les mordillant, les explorant avec la langue.

Des courants élèctriques secouait la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Cela dura quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus Sévérus ouvrit sa bouche et avec sa langue toucha les lèvres de son partenaire, demandant ainsi l'entrée. Harry ouvrit sa bouche et Sévérus rentra. Il explora son palais d'Harry pour finir après en caressant la langue de d'Harry avec la sienne, lui mordillant gentiment.

Les mains de Sevérus passa sous le T-shirt pour aller taquiner les mamelons de Harry, alors que son autres mains passait et repassait, sur la partie devant de son pantalon.

Harry trembla sous ces caresses, mais pas de plaisir, mais de peur, mais Sévérus pensa que c'était l'inverse. Il souria et embrassa le cou de son futur amant, et le mordillait pour laisser une marque montrant qu'il était sien, pendant ce temps il déchira le t-shirt d'Harry. Exposant son torse à la vue plein de désir de Sévérus.

Les larmes coula sur les joues de Harry, alors que Sévérus le soulevait pour le poser sur son bureau, faisant tomber toutes les choses par terre.

Sévérus commença à refaire le torse de Harry avec ses lèvres, il mordilla et lui suca les mamelons, qui malgré Harry, c'était durcis de plaisir. Puis il descendit pour défaire son pantalon.

Sévérus c'était déshabillé à l'aide d'un sort, et il se trouvait aussi nu comme à la naissance et s'allongea de tout son long sur Harry, alors que ce dernier c'était enfin réveillé, et essayait de repousser Sévérus.

« Ne bouge pas mon ange, ça ne fera pas mal tu vas aimer. » Chuchotta Sévérus.

« Sevvvv lâche...moi... je su...is... pas ...prêt... » Répondit Harry difficilement.

Sévérus qui était arrivé à baisser le pantalon, relevant ainsi le caleçon noir, mis sa main à l'intérieur , sur le sexe d'Harry pour être précis.

Ce dernier ce figea, et profita que Sévérus était occupé à le caresser pour lui balancer son genou dans les testicules de Sévérus. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et s'éffondra au sol. Harry ce releva et s'habilla rapidement, réparant d'un coup de baguette sa chemise. Il sortit et lança un regard à Sévérus, ce dernier le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, ses yeux remplis de douleur et d'incompréhension.

« Pardon Sev... » Dit Harry alors que les larmes lui coulaient encore sur les joues.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, laissant Sévérus au sol.

Fin de Flash Back

Depuis qu'il était revenu du salon de Sévérus, il était sur son lit, repassant cette scéne dans sa tête. Les autres élèves étaient déjà revenu de leur sortie. Ils étaient en ce moment même entrain de manger dans la grande salle. Harry avait préfèré rester dans le dortoir, de peur de croiser le regards de son ex´´ petit ami. Harry ne savait pas si il pouvait employer maintenant le mot ex´´ pour parler de Sévérus. Après le coup que Harry lui avait infligé, il pensait que Sévérus le détestait.

Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de rupture ou d'excuse. Cela le rendait à la fois triste et heureux.

Harry venait juste penser cela que le corbeau noir de Sévérus, tapa sur la vitre du dortoire. Harry se releva rapidement pour l'ouvrir, alors que le corbeau s'émoustillait, mettant des gouttes de pluie sur le sol. C'est juste maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait.

Il détacha la lettre, et le corbeau sortit par la fenêtre. Harry se mit en position indienne sur son lit et fixa la lettre d'un regard de peur. Incertain de vouloir savoir ou non ce que disait Sévérus.

Prenant son courage a deux mains il commença à ouvrir la lettre, après tout il était Gryffondor... même si le chapeau avait hésité sur cela...

_Harry_

_Déjà je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé de mon comportement de ce matin. J'ai légèrement pété un plomb. Mais je t'aime profondément et je te désir aussi très fort. Et hier je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des lettres d'excuse, si tu voyais mon bureau, il est remplit de feuille de papier frossé, depuis ce matin j'essaye d'écrire cette lettre et je peux te dire que c'est dure, c'est plus facile d'enlever des points à Gryffondor ou de mettre des zéro sur les copies. Je veux pas te quitter, je t'aime trop pour ça, j'espère que tu me pardonnera mon ange et que tu me reviendra._

_Sévérus_

_Ps: Excuse moi si cette lettre est assez incertaine._

Harry souria en lisant cette lettre, surtout certain passage. Rassuré et sentant la fatigue qui pesait sur lui, il se coucha, et s'endormit rapidement, étant préssé d'être demain pour être en cours de potion. Pour dire à Sévérus qu'il voulait continuer avec lui.

Le lendemain Harry était déjà habillé et passa les portes de la grande salle, il regarda en direction de son petit ami, ce dernier avait visiblement peu dormi de la nuit, juste en regardant les cernes sous ses yeux. Dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir et de tristesse y était. Pour le rassurer Harry lui sourit, et une lueur de joie brilla dans le regard de Sévérus.

Le repas ce passa très vite et les premiers cours arrivèrent. Harry se dirigea au cours de Potion avec impatience. Les élèves étaient déjà là, et il rentra et s'assit tout devant à côté de Drago.

Sévérus rentra rapidement et le cours débuta. Il enleva pour commencer quelques points à Weasley pour avoir parlé. Le cours se passa normalement, et Harry et Drago réussirent la potion, ce que Sévérus fit remarquer à tous le monde, même si il disait plutôt, une phrase style C'est parfait Mr Malefoy, je vois que je n'ai pas que des incompétents dans cette salle...´´ tout en regardant les Gryffondors, alors que ces derniers bouillonnaient sur place. Harry s'était beaucoup amélioré en potion depuis qu'il sortait avec Sévérus. Il appréciait de plus en plus les potions, on pouvait dire que Sévérus lui avait donné son syndrôme des potions.

Il était entrain de rangés ses affaires comme tous les autres élèves pour rejoindre sa prochaine classe, quand on l'interpella.

« Potter, restez ici ! j'ai à vous parlez ! quand à vous autres sortez vite avant que j'enlève des points à Gryffondor ! » Dit Sévérus d'une voix froide.

Les élèves sortient rapidement, laissant Harry et Sévérus Seule, face à face. Alors que la porte ce refermait sur le dernier élève, Sévérus commença de parler.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... » Dit Sévérus d'un voix très douce.

Harry s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa délicatement pour lui montrer ainsi que il ne lui en voulait plus..

« Je t'en veux pas chéri, mais je suis pas prêt à faire l'amour, essaye de me comprendre NdA: dédicasse pour quelqu'un qui va se reconnaître, hé juste la fin! NdM: c'est moi :p lol » Dit Harry d'une voix faible, et intimidé, il a toujours été timide lorsqu'on parlait de sexualité.

« On attendra le temps qu'il faudra mon ange, si je vais plus loin arrête moi... mais évite le coup de pied... » Répondit Sévérus en souriant au dernier mot.

« Oui promit, et pardon pour cela » Ria Harry.

Sévérus fit le même procédé que Harry et l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'il le pardonait. Sévérus ce rapprocha et serra dans ses bras Harry. Ce dernier ce figea, et pour lui faire oublier cela, Sévérus lui carressa le dos, et lui embrassa le front.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me quitte » Dit Sévérus avec la voix remplie d'émotion.

Harry se serra encore plus dans ses bras, se reposant sur se torse ferme et musclé. Harry commença à fermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit, mais un bruit les fit reculer rapidement, et regardèrent ensemble en direction de la porte. La porte était entrouverte, et une chevelure rousse était déjà entrain de partir. Sévérus et Harry se regardèrent et pensèrent en même temps, que les ennuies ne fesait que commençé et qu'il avaient oubliés de mettre un charme sur la porte...

_À suivre..._

* * *

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ? 


	10. Note

Note pour tous le monde ( absolument pas corrigé, écrit rapidement, donc je me répéte et pour les fautes, ouai je sais il y'en a beaucoup :p )

Bonjour tous le monde, non c'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et le prochain risque de venir dans très très très longtemps. Michael et moi on sait grave disputés _( j'avoue j'ai pétée une crise vive la crise des ado... _bref il m'a saoulé, je l'ai saoulé, moi j'aurais pu continuer la fic avec lui, mais lui ne veut pas, à ce que j'ai compris... Donc je vais faire cette fic en solo maintenant, mais j'ai pas trop la tête à ça parce que le conseil de classe ma cassé surtout ma prof d'anglais,

cette dernière ma marquée un mot dans mon carnet et risque d'apeller ma mère, je me suis cassée du cours de math, et je me suis disputée avec mon meilleur ami, donc j'ai pas trop le morale en gros. J'essayerais quand même de faire les prochains chapitre rapidement et en plus j'ai aussi la traduction de douce obscurité à faire et mon hum de pc, a planté et j'ai perdue les 3/4 de traduction déjà faite, donc j'ai les hum. Mais je promet de me bouger le cul. Je vous demande donc de ranger vos légumes, vos armes, et tout assesoire que vous comptiez utiliser sur moi. Merci et bisous et encore désolée.


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC**

* * *

**Blabla des auteurs, surtout de Andegis...ba quoi je suis en manque de papotage...**

**Note de Andegis** : Vi vi c'est nous deux réunis :) ba comme vous avez pu le remarquer moi et l'autre dingo qui me sert malheureusement de meilleure ami '' (prends pas la mouche loulou ;) '' ont sait réconciliés :), bref voici la suite écrit par... ba pas michael, mais il ma piqué mon idée ! '' regards noir de Michael '' ouai bon d'accord je lui ai proposé et il a dit oui : p, tu crois que je peux demander des droits d'auteurs ? bref que dire de plus à ouai j'ai remarqué que sa fait bientôt 1 mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de Douce obscurité ´´ je sais je suis impardonnable, je viens de l'envoyer à Mirug, pour qu'elle me le révise puis je l'enverrais à Michael pour qu'il me le corrige, et je vous posterais le chapitre. Bon je vais me la fermer là ça vaut mieux... Bisous tous le monde et bonne lecture.

**Note de Michael** : Ben voilà, tout d'abord je tiens à préciser qu'Andegis et moi on s'est réconcilié, et que c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures, bonne lecture à tous. '' NdA: Loulou veut pas me moquer, mais je pense qu'il avait comprit : p '' NdM: vi, mais j'avais mis ma note avant la tienne ma louloutte :p "

* * *

Les " rar " chap 9 (faite pas Andegisssssssss qui écoute à fond de chez fond une chanson du groupe ETHS pauvre maman, pauvre voisin... : P)

**michael: **Alalala dylan c'est pas un tchat les reviews ;) les lecteurs ne lise pas souvent ce que les autres marquent comme reviews : p

**Adharas: **Kikou, alors comme sa notre fic est très intéressante '' grand méga sourire montrant toutes ses dents sans aucun trous ( clin d'oeil à dylan il comprendra ;) ) '' et bien je suis toute contente :) tu n'as pas dut attendre trop longtemps :) on s'est vite remis ensemble... juste en ami, n'imaginez rien vous autre : p Ba ,mes problèmes se sont arrangés à moitié, mais bon on fait avec, bisous et merci encore pour la review et j'éspère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**Vif d'or: **Merci pour le compliment, arf mais tu es un oeil de lynx ou quoi loll, moi et mon correcteur on a vu que dalle '' tu sers à quoi loulouuuuuuuu loll '' Bisous à toi et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer le chapitre écrit par michael.

**Mily Black: **Ouai moi aussi j'aime bien ma fin un tout peu petit peu sadique ;) ba vi c'est sûr, un secret comme ça, ne dure jamais. Et bien la tête rousse c'est ...''roulement de tambour'' ...ba tu le sauras en lisant le début ;) Bisous et merci pour la reviews et bonne lecture.

**onarluca: **Coucou toi, toujours au poste pour poster des reviews :) c'est gentil. Ouai les ennuies arrivent :). Voici la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer, bisous et merci encore.

Voila je crois que j'ai oubliée personne, si c'est le cas alors je m'en excuse.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : (écrit par michael)

Séverus et Harry restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, un regard de panique s' installa entre les deux amants

Harry regarda sévérus et lui dit :

Sév, il faut que je rattrappe la personne qui nous à vu, reste là , je reviens tout de suite après, ne bouge pas

Mais ... Sévérus n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Harry avait déjà claqué la porte des cachots et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pu, en direction du 3 ème étages, quand il aperçu une personne aux cheveux roux au loin qui courait elle aussi, Harry était à bout de souffle mais essaya de ne pas perdre sa trace jusqu'au moment ou il le reconnu, c'était Ron.

D'un coup Harry s'arrêta et se mit à craindre le pire, il pensa

"oh non, pas lui, il va surement le répèter après tout ce que je lui ai fait, il va se venger,et Séverus risque d'être viré de l'école, oh non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, il faut que je lui parle,il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça, ça serait horrible"

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres à l'idées que son secret puisse être dévoilé au grand jour, surtout par son ex- meilleur ami qui n'avait qu'une idée, c'était de se venger

Harry repris ses esprits et se mit à courir quand soudain il sentit quelqu'un l'attrapper par les épaules et le tirer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Quelques seconde après, il vu une chevelure rousse en face de lui, c'était Ron qui le regardait d'un air méprisant de la tête au pied, il rompit le silence en lui disant :

Alors Potter, surpris hein ! Et oui, c'est moi qui était derrière la porte , d'ailleurs ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'écouter au porte mais cette fois ci je suis bien content d'avoir écouté et surtout vu

Harry était devenu tout blanc à l'idée de penser ce que Ron allait lui dire, ses mains étaient devenues moites, et il commençait à transpirer abondemment.

Ron, ne crois pas que...

Ne crois pas que quoi? j'ai tout vu, je savais que tu aimais les hommes, mais de là à sortir avec Rogue ! c'est répugnant !

Ron stp, il ne faut le dire à personne, promet le moi

Ron se mit à éclater de rire, puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux

Mais tu te fou de moi ? après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! ah non Potter, il y a une condition, tu te rapelle de ce que tu m'as fait ? tu te rappelle combien de temps je suis resté à l'infirmerie à cause de toi, j'ai failli mourir ! non, non ,non, je veux bien me taire à une seule condition

Et laquelle , dit Harry très inquiet

Ron eut un grand sourire de victoire et dit :

c'est très simple Potter, je veux que tu abandonnes le quidditch , et que tu me céde ta place, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours voulu être à ta place,c'est mon plus grand rêve, car c'est toujours toi qui à la vedette, toujours toi qu'on voit le plus grand, donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, ou alors tout le monde saura pour ta liaison avec Rogue et il sera viré du collége, d'ailleurs toi aussi, et il risque aussi d'aller à Azakaban, je vais te laisser réfflèchir jusque demain à 16h00, juste après le cours de botanique, tu me dira ta réponse, mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ton pitit chéri soit viré hein !

Ron, stp ne fait pas ça je ..

Mais tu n'as rien à dire, tu n'as pas le choix Potter, tu m'as fait du mal, et je me venge, de toute façon si tu tiens à ton Rogue tu sais ce qui te reste à faire

Mais je l'aime, mais j'aime aussi le quidditch, c'est ma plus grande passion

Dans la vie il faut faire des choix Potter, et là j'espère que tu feras le bon,je te laisse y réfflèchir, et n'oublie pas que demain 16h00 je serai là

Ron parti en claquant la porte des toilettes en laissant Harry sur place, il était comme traumatisé de ce que venait lui dire Ron, il ne savait plus quoi pensé, il resta là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes jusque quand il entendit une voix juste derrière lui

Ohhhhhhhhh c'est toi Haaaarry

Il eut un sursaut et se retourna, et vit Mimi Geignarde qui le regardait d'un air triste

Euh ..bonjour Mimi

ohhhhh, qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? tu as l'air triste

Rien Mimi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

Ahhhhhh , dit Mimi d'une voix grave, Evidemment on ne dit jamais rien à la pauvre Mimi geignarde...

Elle se mit à pousser des cris et à pleurer puis disparu en plongeant dans les toilettes

Harry se resaisit et quitta les toilettes, marqua une pose dans le couloir ,et se décida de redescendre dans les cachots pour tout raconter à Séverus

Il se mit en route tout en pensant comment il allait annoncer ça à son amant et surtout comment il allait réagir.

Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, la main tremblante il frappa , il entendit la voix grave de Rogue lui dire d'entrer

C'est moi mon coeur, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante

Rogue était entrain de corriger des copies et leva les yeux sur Harry et lui dit:

Pourquoi trembles tu ? tu as reconnu celui qui nous a vu ?

Rogue fit un geste avec sa baguette magique et jetta un sort pour verrouiller la porte

Ben ..euh.. oui, je ...

Alors dis moi, qui est -ce?

Harry pris une chaise et s'assit devant le bureau puis se mit à pleurer .

Rogue se leva et se mit à genoux près de lui

Qu'est ce que tu as ? raconte moi ce qui s'est passé

Harry sécha ses larmes et regarda Sévérus

C'était Ron , il a tout vu

Ohhhhh non, pas ce misérable Weasley ! tu lui a parlé au moin, il ne faut pas qu'il le raconte, il faut le faire taire, on risque gros, et...

Il m'a fait du chantage, il a promit de se taire à une seule condition

Comment ose t'il te faire du chantage ! et c'est quoi sa condition ?.

Rogue ,énervé pris ton poing et donna un coup sur le bureau, Harry fit un bond sur sa chaise et prit peur et d'une voix tremblante dit:

Il m'a dit que je devais abandonné le quidditch pour lui donner ma place et qu'il ne dirait rien

Quoi ! mais tu adores le quidditch, c'est ta passion et tu es trop doué pour ça ,tu ne dois pas arrêter, qui te dit que si tu fais ça, il tiendra sa promesse ?

Je ne sais pas ,mais il ne faut pas prendre de risque, demain matin,j'irai chez Mcgonagall et je lui dirai que j'abandonne le quidditch, c'est la seule solution, tu risques d'être renvoyé et d'aller à Azkanban si tout le monde apprends que l'on sort ensemble

Tu vas lui dire quoi à Mcgonagall ? elle va vouloir savoir la raison et tu vas lui dire quoi?

Je ne sais pas du tout, je vais dire que je n'aime plus jouer, que j'en ai marre et que ça ne me passionne plus , après tout ça fait longtemps que je joue

Je ne crois pas qu'elle va te croire, elle sait que le quidditch est trés important pour toi, et du jour au lendemain,elle ne va pas croire que tu n'aimes plus jouer

Oui, mais je n'ai pas le choix, demain à 16h, Ron viendra me demander ce que j'ai décidé, on a pas beaucoup de temps

Je trouverai un moyen, il y a sûrement une autre solution,ne t'en fait pas ,je vais la trouver, maintenant il serait sage que tu retournes dans ton dortoir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te voit

Oui, tu as raison, dit Harry d'une voix inquiète

Sévérus s'approcha d'Harry, en lui mettant ses main sur ses joues, le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas , je m'occupe de cette histoire, personne nous séparera

Harry rougis et dit :

Je t'aime Sévérus

Harry lui vola un baiser et fit demi tour vers la porte et sortit du bureau pour remonter dans le dortoir.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop tracassé, il pensa à toute cette histoire et se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en tirer.

Quand Harry vu 06h00 affiché sur son réveil, il décida de se lever, de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller, il fut le premier debout, se qui l'arrangeait car il ne voulait parler à personne.

Il descendit ensuite dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner quand il fut surpris de voir que Séverus était déjà là lui aussi, il était dans une grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave qui faisait de grand geste probablement pour lui décrire une ou l'autre plante magique.

Rogue le remarqua tout de suite mais ne lui fit pas de signes, il fit mine d'écouter les explications du professeur Chourave.

Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle et commença à manger quand il entendu murmurer derrière lui :

Alors Potter, c'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce, tu ne trouves pas

C'était Ron, avec un air de victoire sur son visage

Laisse moi manger en paix Ron ! dit Harry un peu agassé

Oui, tu as raison, de toute façon,on se voit à notre petit rendez-vous et soit à l'heure

Ron partit s'asseoir plus loin en face d'Hermione qui se posait des questions en voyant que Ron lui parlait .

Après le déjeuner, Harry se rendit à son premier cours, c'était le cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Mcgonagall, se qui l'arrangeait vu qu'il devait lui dire qu'il arrêtait le quidditch, le cours se passa comme tout les autres, plutôt bien et intérréssant, mais Harry n'était pas dans son assiette, plus l'heure de la fin du cours aprrochait, plus Harry se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer au professeur Macgonagall qu'il arrêtait son sport préfèré.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain il entendit le professeur Mcgonagall lui parler:

Eh bien ! monsieur Potter, vous voulez loger ici ?

Harry se retourna et vit que tout les autres étaient partit et qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans la classe.

Euh.. ben .non...mais...

Qui a t'-il Potter, vous n'avez l'air pas très bien , voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

Euh.. non professeur, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire

Ah bon, mais allez y , je vous écoutes

Ben voilà, j'aimerais arrêter le quidditch professeur

Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas affronter les yeux interrogateurs du professeur

Comment dites vous ? arrêter le quidditch, mais comment est-ce possible ? vous adorez jouer, vous êtes un champion, comment cela se fait -il ?

Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, pour moi le quidditch n'a plus d'intérêt, j'aimerais faire d'autres choses, ça ne m'amuse plus et .

Le professeur lui coupa la parole et lui dit :

Mais vous n'y pensez pas Potter, et la coupe des maisons? comment ferais-je sans vous, vous êtes notre meilleur élémént!

Vous pouvez me remplacer dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Vous remplacer, mais .. voyons, personne ne sais jouer aussi bien que vous, c'est impossible de vous remplacer !

Je trouve que Ron saurais se défendre professeur, il pourrait prendre ma place et ..

WEASLEY ! dit le professeur dans un cris d'étonnement, mais vous n'y pensez pas,il n'arriverais même pas à attraper une pastèque à moins d' 1 cm de sa main ! ´´, avec lui nous irions à la défaite assurée

Je suis désolé professeur, mais je ne peut plus continuer à jouer, maintenant excusez-moi, je dois aller en cours

Harry se leva et fit et se dirigea vers la porte quand le professeur lui dit :

POTTER ! j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux, réfflèchissez bien aux conséquences, si vous voulez me parlez, n'hésitez pas ,mais "nom d'un chaudron magique" ne faite pas ça.

Oui, c'est d'accord professeur, mais j'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis

Harry sortit de la classe, et referma la porte dérrière lui, les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, il venait de réaliser que maintenant il ne jouerais plus jamais au quidditch.

Il reprit ses esprits et se rendit au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il suivit tout ses cours normalement, en dehors du faite qu'il était triste, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, et surtout pas à Ron, qui le regardait d'un air triompheur.

La fin de la dernière heure de cours était venue, il sortit du cours de Botanique le pas lourd et très inquiet quand il vit Ron un peu plus loin qui l'attendait...

_À suivre..._

* * *

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ? Pour nous faire plaisir :) svp :) 


	12. chapitre 11

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC.**

* * *

**Blabla des auteurs, surtout de Andegis...**

**Note de Andegis** : Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ba vi c'est moi :) que puis je vous dire de beau ? vous allez bien :) ? bref juste un rapide mess, je sais que dans ma dernière note je vous avez dit que je posterais le chapitre de **Douce Obscurité **bientôt, et il n'est toujours pas là, alors déjà rangé vos légumes parce que le chapitre je l'ai déjà traduit et envoyé le 24 à Mirug, maintenant j'attends de l'avoir de nouveaux :) . Bisous tous le monde et merci pour ce qui poste une review, bonne lecture.

**Note de Michael** : ... ( Cette idiot à oublié sa note '' regard en l'air '' )

* * *

Les " rar " chap 10 (faite pas michaelllll )

**Adharas : **Merci beaucoup à toi , j'espère que tu continueras à lire notre duo et que tu aimeras la suite.

**Onarluca : **Oui, c'est clair que Ron à fait le con,pour ce qui es du sort, je te laisse lire la suite qu'Andegis à écrite,bisous.

**Jenni944 : **Oui, il est énervant car il a fait à Harry un sal coup, mais bon,Harry à connu pire que ça ,bisous.

**Vif d'or : **D'abord merci pour ton soutien,moi aussi je suis très heureux que je soit réconcilié avec Andegis .

Oui, c'est clair que Ron n'a pas raté Harry . Pour Mcgonagall, je trouve aussi que j'ai bien fait d'écrire ça, mais je tiens a préciser que l'expression utilisée m'a été donné par Andegis . bisous.

**Alinemcb54 : **Lol, non, ne tue quand même pas Ron ,lol , on en a encore besoin pour la suite,lol, gros bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 ( écrit par Andegis )

_La fin de la dernière heure de cours était venue, il sortit du cours de Botanique le pas lourd et très inquiet quand il vit Ron un peu plus loin qui l'attendait..._

Ron était appuyé sur un des arbres qui hornait le parc de Poudlard, l'attendant, un sourire mauvais collé sur son visage. Harry se dirigea vers lui, le pas lourd, il n'avait aucunement envie de voir son ex ami.

Quand Harry arriva près de Ron ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre, et il s'en allèrent se mettant ainsi à l'écart des gens bien curieux et des comères.

Il venait juste d'arriver sur le lieu que Ron lui parla directement, sans dire bonjour, sans aucune politesse, mais cela Harry avait l'habitude.

« Alors Potter t'as réfléchit à mon marché ! » Dit Ron méchament.

« Oui Ron, je suis d'accord, mais même si je l'étais pas je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... » Répondit Harry tristement.

« Oh si tu avais le choix, le quidditch ou le batard gluant, en y pensant je me demande ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à ce batard... à moins que c'est pour qu'il te mette une bonne note au aspic ! » Dit Ron en grimaçant de dégout.

« Je t'interdit de l'insulter ! Sévérus est merveilleux ! ce n'est ni un batard et ses cheveux sont pas gluant ! et je sors non pour qu'il me mette une bonne note, mais parce-que je l'aime, ce verbe "aimer" ne doit pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire avec tout ce que tu me fais ! » Répondit violemment Harry.

« J'aime pas les tapettes ! Alors tu as fait ton choix ? » Demanda Ron curieux de la réponse.

« Oui, je laisse tomber le Quidditch, je l'ai déjà dit au professeur Mcgonagall... » Dit Harry tristement.

« Tu as fait le très bon choix Potter, très bon choix... » Dit Ron avec un regard sadique sur le visage. « Tu lui as biensûr proposé moi comme remplacant ! »

« Euh... Et bien Mcgonagall pense que ce poste ne t'irait pas et... » Commenca Harry, mais il fut coupé par Ron qui c'était approché violemment de lui, l'attrapant par le col de son pull, le souleva et fit en sorte que le dos de Harry rencontre le mur. La colère déformait le visage de Ron.

« Écoute moi bien sale tapette, la condition c'était que tu laisses ta place au Quidditch pour que JE prenne ta place en tant que attrapeur, si je suis pas attrapeur, tu peux dire adieu au condition et j'irai voir direct la Gazette, je suis sûr que ceci les intéresseront ! » Dit Ron en approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Harry pour lui chuchotter.

Pendant que Ron lui parlait, Harry avait gémit de douleur lorsque que son dos avait rencontré violemment le mur du château, demain il risquait d'avoir un joli bleu, il pourra dire merci à Ron pour ça. Mais Harry gémissait aussi de douleur car des flashs lui arrivaient dans la tête, remplaçant ainsi la tête de Ron par celle de son oncle. Revoyant la scène qui c'était passée cette été... En se rappellant la suite il se mit à trembler et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

Ron le lacha brusquement et Harry s'écrassa sur le sol, il pleurait encore et des violents tremblement le prenait.

« Je vais te laisser encore un peu de temps, débrouille toi pour que Mcgonagall me prenne sinon je dirais à tous le monde, que tu entretiens une relation qui dépasse le stade élève/professeur, tu m'as compris. » Dit Ron en s'accroupissant.

Harry reprenant ses esprits, hocha de la tête, ne faisant absolument pas confiance à sa voix. Content de cette réponse, Ron partit sans un regard pour Harry, le laissant là, pas terre, désespéré. Harry se replia sur lui-même, continuant à sangloter se balançant sur ses jambes.

_Pensée de Harry _

_Pourquoi tout ceci arrive à moi, pourquoi suis-je toujours obligé de souffrir, est-ce trop dur d'être heureux avec la personne qu'on aime. Mes parents sont mort, mon oncle me tue a petit feu à chaque fois, Sirius est mort aussi, Rémus la suivit de près, j'ai un serpent fou qui me poursuit, mes amis m'ont abandonné, et alors que je commence à être heureux, avec l'homme que j'aime, un autre malheur arrive, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI ! j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de cette vie, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir vivre heureux..._

_Fin de pensée de Harry _

La nuit était tombée, Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté la, partit dans ses pensées. Le froid le fit frissonner, et Harry se replia encore plus sur lui-même, pour se réchauffer.

Alors qu'il était reperdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Harry sursauta à se contact et il leva ses magnifiques yeux humides pour voir le propriétaire de cette main. Il croisa les yeux bleus de son ami Drago,des yeux remplit de tristesse et de douceur, des yeux qu'il aimait tant, il se sentait en sécurité.

Drago se mit à genoux devant Harry lui carresant les joues du revers de la main pour éffacer les larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ? » Dit Drago d'une voix douce.

« Rien... » Répondit Harry alors que les larmes qui avait cessées de couler lors de l'arrivée de Drago recommencèrent à couler.

Drago voyant ceci, le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme le ferait une maman à son enfant.

« Harry, tu peux tout me dire, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es gelé, tu pleures, tu trembles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? tu t'es disputé avec Sev ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'il enlevait sa cape pour la mettre sur les épaules de Harry.

« C'e...s..t R..o..n » Dit Harry douleureusement, pleurant dans le cou de Drago.

« Chut mon petit Harry, qu'est-ce que ce fumier t'as encore fait ? » Demanda Drago d'un voix calme alors que à l'intérieur de lui il voyait rouge sachant que Weasley avait fait pleurer la personne qu'il adorait le plus dans ce monde.

« Tu te rapelle que je t'ai dit que je m'étais disputé avec Sév ? » Demanda Harry comme réponse.

« Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas dit le pourquoi de cette dispute, enfin en voyant la marque sur ton cou je présume, que les hormones de mon parrain étaient trop forte pour toi » Dit Drago

« Tu es trop rusé mon petit serpent, oui bref, hier on avait cours de potion et Sév m'as dit de rester, il s'est excusé, et on s'est embrassé, le problème, c'est que on a oublié de lancer un sort, et que Ron a tout vu, il me fait du chantage. » Dit Harry rapidement.

« Il fait QUOI ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Sév a eu à peu près la même réaction » souria Harry.

« Je m'attends au pire avec Weasley, c'est quoi son chantage ? un peu de fric pour qu'il puisse sacheter des habits moins clochards ? » Demanda Drago.

« Non, il veut juste ma place au Quidditch...» souria tristement Harry

« Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ! La belette veut TA place comme ATTRAPEUR dans l'équipe ? mais même moi alors que j'avais 5 ans je devais le battre, même Pansy le batterais, et même pire, même Goyle ou Londubat y arriveraient, Harry ne fait pas ça, t'es le seul adversaire potable du collège, de plus si il prend ta place, c'est la fin de l'équipe Gryffondor ! » Répliqua Drago violemment alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient reflétant sa colère.

« je suis obligé, sinon il dira à tout le monde, que je sors avec Sévérus, et Sévérus ira en prison, et je ne veut pas, je l'..a..im...e mon dieu » Pleura Harry.

Drago le serra encore plus fort contre lui, maudissant le rouquin qui faisait mal à son Harry. Drago comprenait le dilem d'Harry, d'un côté le Quidditch était sa vie, son père avait joué à ce jeu et en jouant au Quidditch ça le rapprochait de son père, d'un autre côté il y avait la vie de Sévérus en jeu. Et Harry par amour, préférait abandonner le Quidditch, et garder Sév. Drago aurait trouvé ça très romantique si ça aurait été moins tragique.

« Harry, tu veux que je m'occupe de lui , je le torture un peu comme vengeance, merci à mon père,il m'a appris de jolis sorts de magie noir, et après je lui lance un sort pour éffacer sa mémoire, comme ça il se souviendra de rien et tu n'auras ni a abandonner le Quidditch, ni Sév. » Dit Drago alors qu'un plan machiavélique se formait déjà dans son esprit très... serpentard.

« Non, Drago, je veux pas que tu lui fasse du mal, j'abandonne le Quidditch, et garde tout cela pour toi, s'il te plait » Dit Harry en faisant des yeux de chien battu sachant impunément que Drago ne résisterait pas

« Ok... _j'essayerai _de ne rien faire..., » Souffla Drago.

« Merci » Dit Harry en embrassant la joue de Drago.

« Les autres élèves doivent déjà être à table, tu veux y aller ? ou tu veux venir manger avec moi dans la chambre ? » demanda Drago après avoir regardé l'heure à sa montre.

« Pas envie de voir Ron, donc il reste plus que ta chambre » souria doucement Harry.

Drago se releva et aida Harry à se lever aussi, ils rentrèrent dans le château et se dirigérent dans la chambre de Drago. Drago avait été promu préfét, donc il possédait une chambre pour lui tout seul.

Drago donna rapidement le mot de passe, et laissa d'abord rentrer Harry. Ce dernier observa la chambre, les tons des couleurs de serpentards biensûr. Un lit deux places avec une armoire à côté ce trouvait dans la pièce au fond. Dans le salon se trouvait une bibliothèque remplis de bouquins pour la plupart de potion. Un autre côté du salon il y avait un bureau, bien propre, les parchemins bien en piles. Dans la seconde salle, la porte était ouverte et revélait une salle de bain. Et pour finir dans le salon, il y avait une cheminée entourée de 2 canapés qui s'emblaient être très confortable. Toute les pièces étaient richement décorées par de beaux meubles, et par différent beaux tableaux. Certains étaient moldus.

« C'est joli chez toi Drago » Dit Harry alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit.

« Merci Harry » Dit Drago, « Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Non, je suis pas difficile, prends n'importe quoi » Répondit Harry.

« Oki alors j'y vais, je reviens ne t'enfuis pas mon petit lionceau » Dit Drago en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry, alors qui refermait la porte dérrière lui.

Harry sourria face au comportement de Drago, il était heureux de l'avoir comme ami. Harry sentit une lourde fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules, sa crise de larmes, et tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces 2 derniers jours, l'avait épuisé physiquement et moralement. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour se reposer pendant que Drago était partit chercher la nourriture.

Drago, un plateau remplit de nourriture dans ses mains maudissait les elfes de maison. Sur le fait qu'il avait demandé un repas pour deux personnes, et que les elfes lui avait donnés un repas pour dix personnes, soufflant contre ses abrutis d'elfes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Arrivé à destination, il donna rapidement le mot de passe au tableau et passa dans l'ouverture de ce dernier.

« Maudit elfes, on leur demande 2 assiettes et il tend donne pour 10 personnes, sérieux c'était lourd de transporter tout cela i... » Drago s'arretta quand il vit Harry, allongé sur son lit, dormant visiblement.

Il posa le tableau sur le bureau, et se dirigea vers Harry. Il était si pésible pendant qu'il dormait, un vrai petit ange, ça l'étonnait pas que Sévérus soit tombé amoureux de lui, il était magnifique. Si il était pas hétéro, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le jeune homme tombe dans ses bras.

N'ayant pas le coeur de le réveiller, il décida de le laisser dormir ici, il lui enleva sa cravate ainsi que ses chausettes et ses chaussures, sa cape et le recouvrit du draps. Il plia la cape et la mis sur la chaise, et mis la cravate sur cette dernière.

il passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux d'Harry, ne peur de le réveiller, et lui embrassa le front de ce dernier, comme le ferait une mère. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, avant de sortit il chuchotta un bonne nuit et il referma la porte derrière lui, souriant encore.

Il ramassa sa cape, et sortit de ses appartements personnel pour rejoindre les appartements de son parains, il fallait que tout deux parlent pour trouver une solution...

_À suivre..._

* * *

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ? Pour nous faire plaisir :) svp :) 


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC.**

* * *

**Blabla des auteurs, surtout de Andegis...**

**Note de Andegis** : Waou, vous revez pas, Michael a enfin réussit à écrire ce chapitre, et en plus ce chapitre n'est pas parfait, avec une grosse faute, mais pas grave... Bisous a tous.

**Note de Michael** : ... ( Cette idiot à **encore** oublié sa note regard en l'air )

* * *

Les Rar chap 11 (faite pas Mwa) Faite le 29 avril.

**alinemcb54: **T'inquiete je m'occuperais du cas de la belette plus tard, pour _la punition à la hauteur _et bien j'ai gentiment refilé cela a Michael, mais celui ci mais du temps à trouver une solution. Vi il est trop mimi dray avec Harry. Bisous a toi et merci pour la review.

**Vif d'or:** '' Andegis toute rouge '' Merci pour le compliment :) Moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir ce que les deux serpentards font faire, mais si seulement Michael pouvait ce dépécher, n'est ce pas Asticot : p Bisous a toi et merci pour la review.

**Onarluca:** Vive drago :) le plus beau, le plus gentils, le plus intelligent :) '' critique pas Michael '' Et bien la suite devrait arriver, quand Michael ce décidera d'en fait trouver une solution, parce là on est le 29 avril quand je fais cette review, et toujours pas de chapitre en vu '' regard en l'air '' Bisous à toi et merki pour la review.

**Dawn456**Merci, voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimée, bisous et merci pour la review.

* * *

_NdA : Note de Andegis._

Chapitre12: écris par Michael

_Il ramassa sa cape,_ _et sortit de ses_ _appartements personnel_ _pour rejoindre les_ _appartements de son parrain,_ _il fallait que tout_ _deux parlent_ _pour trouver_ _une solution..._

Drago marchait en direction du logis de Sévérus, il marchait d'un pas décidé et avec une certaine nervosité, il repensait à Harry qui dormait et qui était abattu après ce que Weasley avait osé lui faire, il voulait trouver une solution pour lui, pour son nouvel ami.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement et frappa deux coups , il entendit une fois grave lui dire : entrez !

Drago entra en claquant la porte derrière lui

« Et bien Drago pourquoi es tu si nerveux ? demanda Séverus d'un air surpris »

« Je suis désolé parrain, mais je suis très énervé,Weasley à encore fait fort avec Harry et. .»

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »

Rogue s'était levé de sa chaise d'un bond et fixait Drago en attende d'une réponse

« Non tout vas bien maintenant , il dors dans mon lit, il se repose, il en avait besoin, Weasley l'a encore menacé,et il est prêt à tout balancer si Mcgonagall n'accepte pas weasmoch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor »

« Ohhhh, je vais le tuer se WEASLEY ! dit Rogue en colére ! »

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'étrangler, il me dégoute, je suis venu te voir pour que l'on trouve une solution pour Harry car si tout s'apprends il y aura de graves conséquences, que se soit pour toi ou Harry »

« Oui, tu as raison , il faut qu'on régle ça une bonne fois pour toute, mais comment ? »

Séverus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, tandis que Drago s'approcha de lui

« Parrain, je crois avoir une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne »

« Dit toujours, on verra »

« Ben voilà, si on lui faisait aussi du chantage, sur quelque chose qui lui tienne à coeur ? »

« Oui, mais bon, sur quoi veux tu lui faire du chantage? »

« Je sais que Weasley se sent inférieur aux autres car ses parents le pousse pour réussir toutes ses années et à devenir préfet, mais je sais aussi que sans les points de tout les cours il ne peut réussir son année, tu vois ce que je veux dire?on peut s'arranger pour qu'il rate tout et si il a de mauvaises notes, Mcgonagall ne voudras sûrement pas qu'il soit dans l'équipe, elle voudras qu'il étudie, en plus il est déjà nul au quidditch »

« Oui, c'est bien comme idée, mais ce n'est pas assez, je veux qu'il paye son insolence ! »

« Oui, je veux qu'il paye aussi, mais comment faire ? »

« Je veux trouver un moyen pour l'éjecter de cette école une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Séverus se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas, en cherchant un moyen tandis que Drago fit chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé, et il dit :

« Ne te tracasse pas ,on arrivera à lui faire payer son insolence, je vais lui rendre la vie impossible, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne fasse pas trop le malin car il s'en mordra les doigts, je vais monter tous les élèves contre lui, plus personne ne lui parlera, il va se sentir rejeté et humilié, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite se rat de Weasmoch! »

« Drago, chaque chose en son temps, demain, je vais l'attrapper dans les couloirs, je vais en profiter pour lui montrer qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi, et qu'il va le regretter . »

Une lueur de haine se dégageait des yeux de Séverus qui serrait les dents, il était dans un rage folle contre Ron Weasley et avait bel et bien décidé d'en faire son souffre douleur.

Après avoir bu son thé , Drago partit rejoindre Harry qui dormait toujours , il entra dans sa chambre puis s'approcha du lit

« Harry , Harry, réveille toi, il est l'heure , lui dit Drago d'une voix douce »

« Dra, Drago, mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

« Tu t'es fait agresser par Weasley, tu ne te rapelle pas? je t'ai emmené jusque dans ma chambre pour que tu te repose »

« Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant, mais..qu'est ce que je vais faire ..! »

Harry se mit à pleurer et Drago le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter

« Comment je ..je vaiiiiss faire , il va tout dire et ... .»

« Non, je te promet qu'il ne dira rien, je viens d'aller parler à mon parrain et. .»

« oh, et qu'est ce qu'il à dit ? tout ça c'est de ma faute et .. .»

« Ne te tracasse pas Harry, il va arranger tout, il va trouver un moyen de régler le problème, il m'as dit de te dire de ne plus penser à ça, il s'en occupe, tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir avant qu'on s'aperçoit que tu as disparu, je t'attendrai demain à la grande salle »

« Oui, d'accord, merci Drago, merci d'être là pour moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais »

« Oui, bon, arrête tes poufsoufleries (NdA: Voleur de mot !) ,dit drago en rougissant »

« A demain Drago »

Harry lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et partit en courant vers le dortoir de Gryffondor, il pensa en chemin à tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Drago comme ami, il eut un peu de remords de l'avoir méprisé pendant tant d'années, alors qu'il était ami avec celui qui maintenant était son pire ennemis, Ron.

Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir, il entendit Ron parler aux autres Gryffondor :

« Oui, comme je vous dit, je serai bientôt dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harry veut arrêter, il me l'a dit, et il veut que je le remplace, mais entre nous, je savais bien qu'il ne tiendrais pas le coup, il a trop de problèmes que pour s'investir à 100 dans le Quidditch et... »

A cet instant Harry rentra et claqua la porte derrière lui et regarda Ron furieusement, tous les autres restèrent bouches baies, et n'osaient pas dire un mot, tous le monde étaient figés sur Ron qui était lui aussi surppris que Harry ai entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit, Harry brisa se silence :

« Alors Ron, vas y, continue, tu disais ? »

« Oh Potter, ne fait pas ton malin, tu sais que tu n'as pas intérêt ! »

« Je vais te dire une chose Ron, je m'en fou de tes menaces ,tu entends ! je m'en fou,va raconter ce que tu veux,j'en ai marre de ton chantage, j'en ai marre de toi ! »

Harry furieux se rapprochait de plus en plus de Ron, l'air menaçant, et ses yeux noirs plein de haine

« Alors Ron,tu ne dit plus rien ? alors vas y, dis le, dis le ! tu as peur? »

Ron, qui était devenu tout blanc, regarda un par un les autres éléves qui le regardait fixement ,puis sorti un son

« JE.. je . .»

« Oui, vas y Ron, tout le monde t'écoutes, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as perdu ta langue ? ou tu n'es pas assez franc pour le dire, attends, je vais t'épargner cette peine.. .»

Harry respira profondément et cria :

« écouter tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire je suis amou...»

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une voix se fit entendre

« Mais que ce passe t'il içi, c'est un vrai foutoir ! » (NdA: j'arrive pas a imaginé Sevy dire ça...)

Le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée dans le dortoir, tout le monde se retourna vers lui et Harry avala sa salive, tout le monde était étonné que Rogue soit rentré dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et restérent figés par sa présence

Ron pris la parole:

« Il ne se passe rien professeur, Harry allait nous révèler un secret »

Ron avais un sourire de victoire sur les lévres,et Harry le dévisageais, tandis que Rogue regardait Harry d'un air interrogateur

« Voyer vous ça, dit Rogue, arrêter maintenant , on vous entends des couloirs, si quelqu'un dit encore un mot, vous aurez tous une retenue, et là je retire 50 points à gryffondor ,ça vous apprendra » (NdA: Ouai ils sont mort de peur les élèves..., faudrait que je te donne un cours Michael, sur la façon de parler méchament )

Harry mal à l'aise baisa les yeux pour éviter ceux de Rogue, quand celui ci répliqua

« Au faite WEASLEY ? je veux vous voir dans mon bureau pour une retenue ce soir, vous venez de prendre la parole alors que je ne le vous ai pas demandé, je vais vous apprendre à ne pas écouter moi ! »

Rogue sortit de la pièce en un coup de vent, laissant Ron avec des yeux étonnés et un visage qui laissait paraitre sa peur. ( NdA: tu vas morfler Ron ahahahahahahaahah )

Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui dit à l'oreille

« Ben voilà Ron,dis lui quand tu seras en retenue,si tu oses,bonne chance petit merdeux »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire de victoire et alla dans la salle commune pour étudier avec un certain soulagement, car depuis quelques jours il avait l'impression d'avoir une petite victoire, car il savait que Séverus était là et qu'il allait arranger les choses

Deux heures après, Harry descendit dans la grande salle pour le diner, il vit Drago déjà installé et il alla s'asseoir à coté de lui

« Ah Harry, je t'attendais, tu veux du jus de citrouille? »

« Oui,je veux bien,tu sais quoi.? dit Harry d'un grand sourire »

« Oui, je suppose que tu parles de la retenue de Weasmoch »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Ben on va dire que c'est un peu mon idée,et parrain me l'a dit il y a 1 heure,on va en faire baver à ce petit con, il va regretter ce qu'il t'a fait, crois moi »

« Je l'espère aussi, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi »

« C'est normal, tu es un garçon génial, je regrette nien ce qui s'est passé entre nous pendant des années, je m'étais fait une mauvaise opinion sur toi,mais maintenant, tu es mon petit frére et personne ne te touchera, je te le promets »

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux , il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait aimé comme ça, il ne se sentait plus seul, il avait un ami, un vrai, et quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Après le diner les 2 amis se allèrent vers les grands escaliers quand ils aperçurent Ron qui se dirigeait vers les cachots ? Drago lui cria après

« WEASMOCHHHHHH »

Ron se retourna le regard méfiant

« Alors, tu vas à ta retenue, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, surtout que mon parrain n'est pas de très bonne humeur de ses temps ci, on se demande pourquoi, hein Weasmoch ! »

Drago éclata de rire et regarda Harry qui sourit à son tour

« Fermez là , où je ... .»

« Où tu quoi Weasley? tu vas le dire à mon parrain,je ne te le conseil pas du tout de le menacer si tu ne veux pas resortir de ta retenue transformé en petit rat dégoutant, fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, tu as eu tort d'avoir fait ça à Harry, et tu vas le payer, c'est moi qui te l'dit »

« C'est ça,c'est ça, si vous me faite quoi que ce soit,je dévoile tout à tout le monde, c'est compris? »

Harry lui vaint une idée, il hésita puis, pris Draco par le col, le tira vers lui et l'embrassa fougeusement. (NdA: oO...)

Ron resta bouche baie, et avec les yeux grand ouvert, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ne compris plus rien? Quand à Drago aussi surppris, il se laissa faire sans dire un mot

Quand Harry lacha Drago, il regarda ron et lui dit:

« Quoi? qu'est-ce que tu as? tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'était sérieux le fait que je sors avec Rogue, c'était une diversion,c'est Drago que j'aime et c'est avec lui que je sors, alors maintenant fou moi la paix,tu as compris? je ne crois pas que c'est interdit de sortir avec un garçon,je ne l'ai pas vu sur le réglement de l'école, et puis tout le monde le sais que j'aime les hommes, alors tu auras l'être encore plus bête que tu ne l'es si tu vas raconté des conneries et surtout ne regrette rien,car de toute façon,tu n'aurais pas été à ma place au quidditch car la prof m'a dit que tu ne valait rien, et que tu ne savais pas jouer alors retourne près de ta petite Hermione chérie et fou moi la paix avant que je te régle ton compte! »

Ron fut figé sur place, une mine déconfite sur le visage, il ne savait plus sortir un mot, et fini par disparaitre dans les cachots

Drago,encore sur le choc regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur et lui dit:

« Euh, Harry, mais euh.. »

« Excuse moi Drago, mais il fallait lui enlever l'idée que je sortais avec ton parrain, et c'est la seule idée qui m'es venu à l'esprit »

Harry se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire

« Ah mais euh .. je ne t'en veux pas Harry, c'était même très agréable, mais maintenant tout le monde va croire qu'on sort ensemble » ( NdA: Michael, Drago sort avec quelqu'un ! ils ne vont donc pas croire cela ! va apprendre à lire. Cher lecteur, voyant cette grosse erreur, j'ai décidée de la laisser )

« On va les laisser dire, de toute façon,tout le monde oubliera vite, puis c'est mieux ça que ton parrain se fasse renvoyer, tu ne crois pas? »

« Oui, c'est sûr, je parie qu'après sa retenue,la première chose que Weasmoch va faire c'est d'aller tout répèter à tout Poudlard, franchement ,il me fait pitié »

« Laissons le faire Drago, au faite, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc? »

Drago le regarda et lui dit en rigolant:

« Oui,un petit tour en amoureux alors »

Les deux amis éclatérent de rire et allèrent se balader dans le parc en rigolant le faite de se remémorer la tête qu'avait fait Ron quand Harry avait embrasser Drago

* * *

suite au prochain épisode... 


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC.**

* * *

**Blabla des auteurs, surtout de Andegis...**

**Note de Andegis** : Hello :) Je me suis déchainéequestion longueur, mais sa sera pas tous le temps comme ça : p bisous et merci pour les reviews, a oui je voudrais m'excuser sur le comportement de Sévérus dans ce chapitre, j'ai disons euh... un peu fumée lol

**Note de Michael** : Voilà un superbe chapitre écrit par ma louloutte adorée, un chapitre avec beaucoup de rebondissements, vous allez vous régaler, allez ,à la lecture les amis :) (NdA Mon chapitre n'est pas super

* * *

Les rar du chapitre 12 par michael :

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup, ah ah , tu vas voir la réaction de Sev justement dans ce chapitre, c'est très ...

**Vif d'or : **Oui,je sais,il y a une erreur qui n'en est pas une d'ailleurs, car il n'a pas eu le choix et il peut avoir aimé le baiser sans être homo. merci bc à toi pour tes compliments,j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qu' Andegis à écris,bisous.

**Jenny944: **Coucou, ah ah ,pour savoir ce qui va se passer, qu'une seule solution,c'est de lire le chapitre d'Andegis, bonne lecture,et merci,bisous.

**Didinette207 : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé mon sujet (embrasser drago) car je ne savais pas vraiment comment tout le monde allait réagir et ça me fait plaisir, pour la réaction de Rogue , voilà la suite,bisous et merci.

**Eiliss : **Lol, merci beaucoup, oui, Ron est con,lol, mais il le payera, bisous

**Alinemcb54: **merci pour ta review, ben tu vas voir la réaction de la cop de Drago dans ce chapitre et comment Harry va s'en sortir, alors il ne te reste plus qu'à lire ce beau et long chapitre signé: Andegis,bisous

* * *

Chapitre 13: Crise de jalousie et vérité ( Première fois qu'on met un titre... lol )

Le lendemain arriva, le froid d'hiver approchait, et les pulls étaient ressortis des vieux meubles, pour retrouver leur place, c'est à dire sur les apprentis sorciers. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuillages. Les élèves se préparaient pour leurs premiers cours. Harry s'habilla et descendit accompagné de Neville Seans et de Seamus.

Sur le chemin, appuyé sur une statue, se trouvait Blaise ( je tiens à signaler que dans certaine fic Blaise et une fille, ou dans d'autre c'est un mec, et bien ici c'est une fille ), les sourcils fronçés, visiblement en colère. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle s'avança vers Harry d'un pas rapide.

« Laissez nous seuls, j'ai à parler à Harry. » Dit Blaise d'un ton sec.

« Euh... D'accord Blaise » Répondit Harry, « Allez dans la grande salle, je vous rejoindrai » Dit Harry pour ses amis.

Ces derniers hochèrent de la tête, et s'en allèrent. Blaise attentit pour qu'il disparaisse du couloir, pour parler.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as embrassé _mon_ petit ami ? je croyais que tu étais avec le profes... » Demanda Blaise.

« Chut ! Je vais tout t'expliquer dans une seconde » En coupant cette dernière, et en l'entrainant dans une salle vide, puis en lançant un sort de fermeture et d'insonorisation.

« Déjà, la rumeur est vrai, non ne me coupe pas Blaise » Dit rapidement Harry en voyant que Blaise ouvrait la bouche, cette dernière la referma.

« Drago à t'as sûrement expliqué le problème avec Ron ? » Demanda Harry.

Blaise hocha de la tête, une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans son regard.

« Je voulais que Ron, ne pense plus que Sev et moi sommes ensemble, j'ai donc eu cette idée, qui allait le faire douter, et cette idée c'était d'embrasser Dray, je sais ça peut te paraître un peu stupide, mais je peux te rassurer, Dray n'aime pas les hommes, il aime les femmes, et je devrais plutot dire, il aime une seule et unique femme, et cette femme c'est toi. Pour ceux qui est de Drago et de moi, et bien j'aime Dray...

« Quoi ! » S'exclama Blaise en interrompant Harry.

« J'ai dit ne m'interromps pas Blaise, alalala vous les filles, bon je disais quoi, à oui, j'aime Dray, mais c'est pas de l'amour, c'est plus fort que de l'amitié, pour moi c'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je suis pareil pour lui, alors s'il te plais ne lui en veux pas, il n'a rien fait, je l'ai pris par surprise, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un et bien c'est à moi. » Dit Harry, ce dernier durant la fin de son discours fixait la pointe de ses chaussures, comme si c'était une des premières merveilles, attentant la réaction de Blaise.

Harry sentit des longs et doux doigts se poser sur son menton, le forçant à relever son visage et à plonger ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux de Blaise. Quand leur regard se connecta des larmes cristallines coulèrent sur les joues rosées de Blaise, cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Harry surpris par ce geste, la serra aussi dans ces bras, lui carresant les long cheveux et le dos pour que Blaise ce calme.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, enlacés, les quelques bruits que faisait Blaise venaient briser le silence de la salle de classe. Blaise recula et essuiya ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

« Désolée » Dit Blaise en rougissant.

« C'est normal de pleurer, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. » Répondit Harry seulement.

« Je te crois, j'ai été stupide de croire que tu voulais me prendre Drago, je suis un peu posséssive. » Grimaça la jeune fille.

« Je te comprends t'inquiète pas, si quelqu'un allait embrasser Sev, je pense que j'aurais réagit encore plus mal que toi » Souria sadiquement Harry.

« Merci pour ce que tu as dit sur Drago, tu sais il n'a pas l'habitude de donner ses sentiments, on lui a appris à les cacher, il me dit de temps en temps qu'il m'aime, mais j'avais peur que ça soit faux, et que derrière mon dos il voit d'autres filles et tout. » Dit Blaise.

« Si ça peut te rassurer il t'aime vraiment de chez vraiment, alors ne pense pas qu'il t'aime pas. » Répondit Harry.

« Je comprends pourquoi Drago dit que tu es un ange, il a raison tu as un coeur pur, j'espère que le professeur Rogue te rendra heureux, car tu le mérite, bon je vais aller manger, à plus tard » Dit Blaise en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue en guise d'aurevoir.

Harry souria et se dépècha de rejoindre ses amis, qui devaient déjà l'attendre, dans la grande salle. En arrivant là bas, il leva son regard en direction de la table des professeurs dans l'espoir de rencontrer le regard de son amoureux, mais nada, il n'était pas encore arrivé, Harry fronça les sourcils, d'habitude, Sev était le premier à arriver, mais ne préfèrant rien dire, il alla rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Au même moment, mais ailleurs, ce trouvaient deux élèves de 7 ième année. On remarquait qu'elles étaient à Serdaigle grâce à leurs aiglons cousus sur le devant de leur robe et de leur cravate rayée noir bleu. Elles étaient toutes les deux entrain de discuter dans un couloir en direction de la grande salle.

« T'as entendu ce que Léa à dit ce matin ? » Demanda Angela.

« J'écoute pas vraiment les comères, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit _encore_ ? » Dit Valérie en soupirant.

« Il parait que le survivant à embrassé Malefoy » Dit Angela.

« Harry Potter et Malefoy ! » S'exclama Valérie.

« Ouai, le survivant a pris Malefoy par le col de sa chemise, et lui a roulé une pelle. » Répondit Angela.

« Il en a bien de la chance, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais moi, le prendre comme ça, lui roule une pelle qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, le pousser sur une table pour lui monter dessus... » Soufla Valérie (NdM : hum, moi je veux bien prendre la place de Drago :p lol)

Les voix diminuèrent pour finir par être nul, le silence régnait dans le couloir, et une ombre sombre sortit de derrière le coin lugubre, son visage exprimait de la haine...

* * *

Harry, Drago, Blaise, et les autres élèves ce dirigèrent pour leurs premiers cours du jour, c'est à dire Potion. Ils rentrérent dans la salle de cours, le professeur y était déjà.

« Allez vous asseoir ! je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Cria Sévérus.

Harry regarda Sévérus surpris, mais en échange il reçut un regard plein de haine. Il regarda Drago avec interrogation.

« La potion que nous allons étudier c'est la potion de tue-loup ! Les ingrédients sont au tableau, travaillez en SILENCE ! » Repris Sévérus en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Comme à son habitude, Harry s'assit à côté de Drago. On aurait pu entendre les mouches volées dans la salle, on entendait juste les bruits des couteaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sévérus ? » Demanda Drago en baisant la voix.

« Je sais pas, tout à l'heure il m'a regardé avec haine, j'espère que c'est pas à cause du baiser » Répondit Harry avec tristesse.

« POTTER ! MALEFOY ! Retenue ce soir à 21h et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, On est en cours de potion pas en salon de thé ! » Cria Sévérus.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent surpris et le reste de la classe regardèrent leur professeur comme si ce dernier avait une troisième tête, c'était la première fois que ce dernier enlevait le moindre point à Serpentard.

Le cours continua sous un silence tendu, de temps en temps Sévérus lançait un regard de colère sur Drago et Sévérus. La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin de cours, pour le bonheur de tous, surtout de Harry et de Drago qui ne supportaient plus les regards de haine de son petit ami / parrain.

« Malefoy, vous ferez votre retenue avec Rusard à 21h, et vous êtes prié d'arriver à l'heure ! sinon vous pourrez le regretter, est-ce que j'ai été clair ! » Dit Sévérus.

« Oui _professeur_ » Répondit Drago.

« Quand à vous Potter, vous ferez cette retenue avec moi, à la même heure, j'espère que vous oublirez pas, si vous oubliez, j'en conclurais que vous avez aussi pris le cerveau de votre géniteur, enfin si on peut dire ça un cerveau... vous avez compris ! »

« Oui _professeur_ » Répondit Harry préférant ne rien dire.

« Bien, Foutez moi la paix maintenant » Dit Sévérus en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Il n'eut pas besoin de le redire, que Drago et Harry partaient rapidement de la salle, après avoir récupéré leur sac. Drago, Blaise et Harry se dirigèrent vers leurs prochains cours.

« Je la sens mal Harry ta retenue avec Rogue, t'as vu comment il vous a parlé ! S'exclama Blaise. »

« Chérie, ça on a vu, tu vas bien Harry ? » Demanda Drago légèrement inquiet du fait que Harry ne parlait pas et qu' il était un peu pâle.

« Oui... Oui ça va, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'il me parle ainsi, je me suis reprojecté en arrière, lorsqu'il me détestait encore, les remarques sur mon père et tout, j'aime pas ça... » Répondit Harry qui c'était brisé à la fin.

« Sois pas triste Ry', je suis sûr que le petit Roguy nous fait sa petit crise de jalousie, àcause du baiser baveux que t'as fait avec mon petit ami » Dit Blaise en souriant

« Ry' ? Roguy ? mets c'est quoi c'est noms que tu me sors ! » Rigola Harry.

« Hi, hi, j'avais envie de les sortir, enfin pour revenir à vous deux, et bien il a du apprendre ce qui s'est passé, et donc durant la retenue tu lui expliquera, et tout finira bien » Dit Blaise.

« Si tu le dis... » Soufla Harry.

« J'ai toujours raison, je suis une serpentarde » Dit Blaise en souriant.Et c'est sûr ses derniers mots qu' ils rentrèrent dans leur salle de cours.

Le soir arriva encore plus rapidement que Harry n'aurait voulu, il avait une mauvaise intuition, comme si il allait se passer quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, il savait que Sévérus ne lui ferait pas de mal, il l'aimait... mais la dernière fois il avait pété un cable, et l'aurait violé si il ne c'était pas débattu, enfin, violé c'est vite dit, Sévérus n'était pas vraiment un homme violent... enfin sachant que c'était un mangemort et qu'il a déjà tué des gens... on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion pour faire sa retenue.

Il venait juste de rentrer dans la salle sombre et humide qu'il sentit une personne derrière lui, la porte claquée, le sort d'insonorisation et de fermeture lancé et il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'ont le plaqua contre le mur en le secouant, devant lui ce trouvait Sévérus, encore plus en rogne que durant le cours. Les joues légérement rouge à cause de la colère, les yeux brillants, Harry eu peur sur le coups, revoyant son oncle à la place de Sévérus.

« Tu croyais que j'allais pas deviner que tu étais avec mon putain de filleul ! Il embrasse mieux que moi ! Tu lui a écarté les cuisses pour qu'il te prenne, alors qu'à moi tu as refusé ! je suis si moche que ça, c'est ça ! Tu sors avec moi seulement pour avoir une bonne note aux devoirs, tu sais quoi, tu me dégoute Potter, tu n'es qu'une salope ! » Cria Sévérus, en tapant Harry à chaque fin de phrase sur le mur.

« Sévérus... lache...m...oi...tu...me ..fais...mal...s'il...te...p..lais... » Dit Harry tremblant de peur.

« Tu l'as aussi suplié pour qu'il te prenne. Depuis tout le temps qu'on est ensemble tu me trompais avec lui avoue ! tu t'es bien moqué de moi avec tes copains minable ! je te faisais confiance à toi et à Drago, et vous m'avez poignardé dans le dos, tu es comme ton père, un minable ! » Cria Sévérus.

« Sévérus... c'est pas ce que tu ...crois... » Dit Harry en pleurant.

« Ferme la ! et réponds à la question, depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux ? » Cria Séverus hors de lui.

« Sévé...rus éc...oute m..oi... je ..sors..pas..avec..Drago...c'était ...juste..pour...qu..e ..Ron...arrêt..te...de...croire qu'on..était ...ensemb..le. » Chuchotta Harry, la voix coupé par la peur.

« Tu vas me répondre ! Je te hais Harry Potter, je te Hais !... » S'exclama violemment Sévérus. Sévérus continua à lui hurler dessus, mais Harry n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce que Sévérus disait et ça depuis qu'il avait dit les mots qu'il lui avaient brisé le coeur, c'était rien que quelques mots, 5 mots, 5 pauvres mots, 5 mots qui lui torturaient le coeur, _je te hais Harry Potter_...

Sévérus voyant que Harry ne répondit pas, commença à lui assener des gifles, ce qui réveilla Harry, il revoyait son oncle le frapper quand il fesait une bétise, toujours il le frappait, alors il se débatta violemment pour s'échapper de cette poigne. Il arriva à s'échapper, pour s'asseoir dans un coin collé au mur, comme si il voulait se fondre dans le mur. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, les jambes repliées sur elle même, les bras entourant ses jambes, les yeux voilés, répétant sans cesse ''ne me fais pas mal''.

En voyant cela, Sévérus, revient à lui, et fut choquer de voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il se dépécha de rejoindre Harry, et tomba à genoux devant lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, mais Harry était encore choqué qu'il recommença à se débattre, mais Sévérus était plus fort que lui et il arriva à stopper ses membres.

« Chut mon ange, calme toi, je suis désolé, pardonne moi mon ange. » Murmura Sévérus à l'oreille de Harry, il le berça contre lui, la tête de Harry était collée à son épaule et il sentait que Harry pleurait. Il lui carressa doucement les cheveux, comme l'aurait fait un père à un enfant quand ce dernier aurait eu un cauchemard.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, on entendit que les reniflements de Harry, il avait arrêter de pleurer et de se débattre, ainsi que de trembler. Harry releva sa tête, Sévérus fondit de remords en le voyant, du sang coulait du nez, et le coin de la bouche était rouge, et ses yeux et ses joues étaient encore humide de ses récentes larmes. Sévérus sécha délicatement les larmes, Harry suivit la main de ce derniers des yeux de peur qu'il le frappe encore.

« Viens avec moi, on doit parler, je te ferais pas de mal » Chuchota Sévérus, d'une voix faible en aidant Harry à ce relever. Ce dernier le suivit, et il prirent un passage secret dans la salle de potion elle même, qui les emmena directement dans les appartements privés de Sévérus. Sévérus s'assit sur son grand lit, et tendit une main vers Harry pour que ce dernier la prenne. Ce dernier hésita, mais il fit confiance à son coeur, et décida de la prendre pour se coller au torse chaud et ferme de Sévérus. Plusieur minutes passèrent sans que aucun des deux n'ouvrent la bouche, c'est Sévérus qui décida de parler en premier.

« Harry, je veux des explications de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et ce c... enfin Drago » Dit Sévérus en se reprenant.

« Je te jure, Sévérus, je l'ai embrassé, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme les autres le pense, crois moi Sev. » Supplia Harry.

« Et cela s'est passé comment, Harry ? » Dit Sévérus narquoisement.

« Ron nous menacé encore de tout dévoiler, alors j'ai voulu mettre un doute dans son esprit, alors j'ai embrassé Drago, mais je sors pas avec lui, je sors avec toi, c'est toi que j'aime, et non lui, Drago c'est comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère, en plus il est un pur hétéro et il sort avec Blaise. Sévérus, je sors avec toi parce que je t'aime et non parce que je veux que tu me mette une bonne note au prochain devoir, pourquoi tu me crois pas... » Répondit Harry avec la voix brisée à la fin de sa phrase.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Sévérus avec rapidité

« Oui » Dit Harry timidement.

« J'ai eu tellement peur Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur, excuse moi mon ange, je voulais pas te faire du mal, mais quand j'ai entendu les deux filles dire que tu l'avait embrassé, j'ai pensé que tu te foutais de mon amour pour toi, que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Tu es jeune, beau, et moi je suis moche et vieux, j'ai eu peur que tu préfères quelqu'un de ta tranche d'âge, j'ai été un parfait idiot, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes Harry. » Dit Sévérus, en ce méttant en colère contre lui même d'avoir réagit comme un parfait idiot.

« Serre moi seulement dans tes bras et promets moi de ne plus jamais me frapper et je te pardonnerai. » Répondit Harry seulement.

Et c'est-ce que Sévérus fit, il chuchotta un oui et serra son ange contre son torse, le serrant comme une bouée, un bouée qu'il ne voulait jamais perdre. Restant ainsi à écouter les battements de coeur de l'autre.

« Sévérus, comment s'est passé la retenue de Ron ? à ce qu'on m'a dit, quand il est revenu dans la salle commune il était très pâle et très épuisé. » Demanda Harry en rompant le silence.

« Oh je lui ai juste dit ... » Répondit Sévérus en sourriant.

_Flash Back_

_Ron se dirigea pour sa retenue avec Chauve souris, il était légérement terrorisé du fait que il faisait chanter Potter et Potter était l'amant de Rogue. Deux tapioles, dégueulasses, le professeur Dumbledore a vraiment perdu la tête, les Pd devrait être interdit, et même tués. C'était des erreurs de la nature. Ron frappa à la porte et après avoir entendu un entrer , il rentra._

_Le professeur Rogue ce trouvait derrière son bureau et le regarda avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon._

_« Monsieur Weasley ravi de vous voir, sa faisait un moment que j'avais envie qu'on ai une discution tout les deux, je pense que vous savez de quoi, ou devrais-je dire de qui ! » Dit Sévérus toujours le sourire mauvais collé sur le visage._

_« C'est de l'autre pédale je présume » Répondit Ron avec arrogance _

_« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte Monsieur Weasley, étant donné que la pédale comme vous la surnommé et mon petit ami » Dit Sévérus._

_« Je dois faire quoi pendant ma retenue ? » Demanda Ron._

_« Je vous le direz après vous avoir dit une chose, monsieur Weasley, sachez que je n'admets pas qu'on embête la personne que j'aime, et surtout qu'on lui fasse du chantage, je vous conseil une chose ,cessez immédiatement, ou sinon je peux vous assurer que je vais faire de votre vie en enfer et je serais pas le seul à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Emmerde ou insulte encore une fois Harry et je vous promets que vous allez regretter que votre mère vous ai faite ! Maintenant vous voulez faire votre retenue et bien vous allez la faire, vous voyez cette brosse à dent sur cette table, et bien vous allez me frotter tout ces chaudrons que j'ai sorti exprès pour vous, vous rentrerez dans votre chambre quand vous aurez fait briller ces chaudrons. » Dit Sévérus..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

« Tu es un vrai serpentard, il y avait combien de chaudron ? j'ai entendu dire qu'il était rentré très tard. » Souria Harry.

« Oh juste une vingtaine de chaudron. » Répondit Sev. Harry rigola, il était bien dans les bras de Sévérus.

« Je suis désolé Harry » Dit Sévérus en regardant les bleu que Harry avait sur les bras ainsi que sur le visage. « Attend moi je reviens » Dit Sévérus en se levant délicatement pour prendre une potion dans l'armoire et en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit. « Ne bouge pas que je te mette cette potion, elle effacera toutes les blessures très rapidement. » Continua Sévérus en passant de la crème sur les bleu qui étaient entrain de s'éstomper

« Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais, mais si tu veux encore te faire pardonner et bien embrasse moi. » Dit Harry en se mettant sur les genoux de Sévérus.

Sévérus souria est posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles soigneuses de Harry, Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur et délicatesse, s'explorant avec leurs langues, leurs salives se mélangeaient. Harry avait noués ses bras autour du cou de Sévérus et ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fugeux, ils étaient tous les deux collés, torse contre torse, il se séparait de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle, pour ensuite recommencer.

Sévérus fit basculer Harry le lit, et se mit dessus lui. Et le dévétit rapidement de la chemise qu'il portait alors Harry faisait de même pour lui, il grimaça en voyant le torse maigre de Harry.

« Tu dois grossir Harry, ce n'est pas bon d'être maigre comme ça » Dit Sévérus.

« Chut » Répondit simplement Harry.

Sévérus repris les lèvres de Harry, léchant et sucant la seconde langue, qu'il avait trouvé comme si c'était une sucette. Il lacha enfin ses lèvres tentatrices qui étaient devenues toutes rouges cerise pour embrasser délicatement la joue et glisser jusqu'à l'obe de l'oreille qu'il pris entre ses lèvres pendant que Harry frémissait sur se toucher. Pensant qu'il avait assez maltraité ce pauvre l'obe il descendit au cou, qu'il mordit amoureusement, laissant une trainée humide sur son chemin. Il arriva enfin au niveau du torse qu'il décida de redessiner avec soin à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

La bouche de Sévérus arriva enfin au niveau du mamelon qui pointait déja de plaisir, il le pris dans sa bouche pour le maltraiter entre ses dents. Arrêtant sa torture il fit la même chose avec son jumeaux. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il gémissait de plus en plus, il sentait la dure érection de Sévérus ce frotter contre la sienne, et ça le faisait gémir encore plus.

Sévérus descendit plus bas suivant les fins poils qui terminer sa chute dans le pantalon, il détacha la ceinture pour la balancer à travers de la chambre, puis descendit le pantalon et enleva en même temps chaussure et chausette, ( NdA: c'est pas trop sexy faut comprendre ;) ) puis se redressa pour observer son futur amant.

Harry se trouvait sur son lit, la bouche ouverte, la respiration sifflante, les joues rouges, les jambes légérement écartées, les yeux troublés par le désir, portant seulement un boxer qui ne cachait en rien son exitation. Il était la beauté incarné. Harry quand à lui essayait d'oublier toutes les images qui venaient à chaque baiser et chaque touchait que lui faisait Sévérus.

Harry trouvait que Sévérus était encore trop habiller selon lui, et décida de faire la même chose que son compagnon avait fait pour lui, c'est à dire un déshabillage à la règle. Avec une force supprenante pour lui alors qu'il est maigre comparé à Sévérus, il arriva à le basculer pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus.

« Je savais que vous autres les lionceaux étaient les domminants. » Souria Sévérus.

« Chut et profite à la place de parler serpent » Dit Harry.

Les mains de Harry passa sur tout le torse de Sévérus, pour enfin finir sa course en allant taquiner un des mamelons, qu'il pris rapidement dans sa bouche pour aller le déguster ,se bonbons rose qui n'attendait que ses lèvres. Avec sa langue il resculta les jolis muscles, pour décider d'enfin descendre plus bas. Il embrassa la peau sensible du ventre puis descendit pantalon, boxer et enleva chaussure, chausette.

Il se redressa pour complèter Sévérus, ce dernier le regardait avec malice et désir, sans aucune gène, son membre dressé;. Harry déglutit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire, soit il lui prouvait qu'il lui faisait confiance et il faisait ce qu'il désirait, soit il arrêtait là et Sévérus risque d'être très frustrée, il avait une peur de la longueur du sexe qui était assez grand. Harry pensa tout de suite que jamais cela allait rentrer en lui...

Pendant que Harry était entrain de réfléchir, Sévérus c'était relevé pour reprendre possession de la bouche et reprendre position au dessus de Harry. Il baissa la tête pour embrasser la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Harry, puis en remontant pour embrasser de nouveau la bouche. La suite passa très rapidement, Sévérus continuait à embrasser Harry alors que une de ses mains se perdait dans les cheveux corbeaux, et que l'autre descendait délicatement sur le torse, pour passer outre le boxer et se refermer sur l'érection de Harry, et entama un légé mouvement de haut en bas.

Harry se crispa sur ce toucher, et recula violemment, se mettant dans le recoin le plus éloigné du lit, attrapant les draps pour ce cacher du regard de Sévérus, il savait qu'il était bête de réagir ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas... Sur cette pensée Harry se mit à pleurer, alors que Sévérus ce précipita à ses côtés.

Harry l'entendit souffler, et prendre place à côté de lui et lui prendre la main, avant de venir il avait remit son boxer.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, tu avais l'air pourtant d'en avoir envie... » Dit Sévérus d'une voix basse.

« Il se passe rien Sév.. je ..suis pas encore prêt à faire cela » Répondit Harry en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges, géné de mentir à la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

« Harry tu me fais confiance ? » Souffla Sévérus.

« Biensûr que je te fais confiance ! » Répondit avec rapidité Harry en relevant sa tête.

« Alors dit moi la vérité s'il te plait, dit moi la vérité, je peux pas t'aider sur une chose que je sais pas mon ange » Chuchota Sévérus.

À suivre... ( regarde plus bas )

(---)

Mais je rigole :) voici la suite.

Harry souffla, il ne savait pas si oui ou non il devait raconter son enfance à Sévérus, d'un coté c'était son amoureux, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il avait confiance en lui, mais dans un autre côté, est ce qu'il voudrait encore de lui en sachant cette vérité qui le tuait à petit feu chaque jour, est ce qu'il allait le dire au professeur Dumbledore.

Un main lui souleva le visage pour hancré son regard émeraude dans celui noir de Sévérus.

« Tout ce qui sera dit ici, je le garderai pour moi, et je le dirai à personne, je te le promet mon ange. » Dit Sévérus.

Harry souffla encore, puis se leva et poussa Sévérus sur le lit qui se laissa faire, il pris place à côté de lui, et se colla contre lui, le visage sur le torse encore nu de Sévérus.

« Ne m'interromps pas Sév, c'est la première fois que je vais raconter mon histoire, alors s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait, je sais pas si j'aurai le courage de continuer. » Chuchotta doucement Harry.

« Je dirais rien mon ange » Dit Sévérus en lui carressant les cheveux et en lui embrassant le front pour lui donner du courage.

« Quand j'étais petit j'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante, j'ai quelques souvenirs de quand j'étais petit, je me rappelle qu'on s'occupait très peu de moi, on voulait pas trop me toucher, comme si j'avais une maladie grave, mon oncle et ma tante arrêtaient pas de me regarder avec haine, j'avais qu'un jouet en bois très miniscule qui avait appartenu à Dudley il a était assez ''généreux'' pour me le donner... J'ai rapidement appris à me débrouiller tout seul, m'habiller, me laver, manger, couper ma viande etc... C'est à partir de 6 ans que ma vie à tourné petit à petit au cauchemard... Mon oncle et ma tante ont décidé que je bossais pas assez selon eux, ils m'ont assigné à des tâches, faire la vaisselle, tondre le gazon, nettoyer la voiture, faire le ménage, mettre la table, et plein d'autre chose, à chaque fois qu'ils me voyait ils m'insultaient ou se moquaient de moi disant que j'étais une erreur de la nature, que mes parents étaient des bons à rien, des alcooliques, des clochards, des monstres, des gens pas normaux, que ma mère était une putain, que j'aurais du mourir avec mes parents dans l'accident, oui l'explication de la mort de mes parents qu'on ma donné était qu'ils étaient ivres morts au volant, et c'est de là d'où vient ma cicatrice... » Dit Harry.

« Je n'avais plus le temps de faire mes devoirs, avec le nombres de corvés qu'on me donnaient et je faisais rarement mes devoirs, quand la professeur est allé se plaindre à mon oncle et à ma tante, j'ai été privé de nourriture pendant 3 jours, et je devais rester dans mon placard, c'était ma chambre... Les punitions c'était le placard et la privation de nourriture, enfin même pas privé ,on peut pas dire que c'était très copieux... A l'école je n'avais pas d'amis, Ron et Hermione sont mes premiers amis, Dudley frappait tout les nouveaux qui venaient me parler, il organisait des courses poursuites, et je me faisait souvent attraper, les copains de dudley et lui même, quand ils m'attrapaient, ils me rouaient de coups, me mettaient dans la cuvette des toilettes, et quand je rentrais à la maison je me faisais engueuler parce-que je m'étais sali, et si j'oseais dire que c'était Dudley je m'en prenais deux, il m'ont jamais vraiment frappé... des claques quand je faisais des bétises ou quand je faisais de la magie, ou comme il l'apellait "des chose anormales". Je pensais que je pouvais pas voir pire mais je me suis trompé... » Continua Harry en reprenant une respiration sachant que bientot il devrait dire le plus dur.

« Quand j'ai eu 7 ans, tout c'est aggravé, c'était mon anniversaire et il était minuit, comme tout les ans je me souhaite un bon anniversaire à moi même étant donné que les Dursley ne me l'ont jamais dit... Il y avait un ami à mon oncle et à ma tante dans la maison, quand la montre à sonné pour minuit ma porte c'est ouverte, et mon oncle et son copain sont entré... ma tante est resté devant la porte un sourire sadique aux lèvres... ils... se sont jeté sur ...moi... et m'ont arraché... mes vêtements... il m'ont touché partout... m'ont forcé à les su...cer... il m'ont pris et repris... j'ai sentis ma peau se déchirer sous ...leurs... assauts...j'étais dégouté de moi... je suis sale... et après ils m'ont battu fort, très fort... j'ai perdu connaissance, quand je me suis réveillé je croyais que c'était un cauchemar, mais j'...j'avais des bleu partout... et j'avais mal au... au... alors j'ai compris que c'était pas un cauchemar... cela a duré toute ma vie ...cet été aussi... je me suis fais vi..olé... ma tante ...elle regarde juste... c'est Dudley et mon oncle.ils me viole... ils m'ont battu encore très fort... ils m'ont dit que si je le disais ils me tueraient... je suis sale... je me suis frotté... mais je suis encore sale... j'ai peur quand tu me touche... parce-que je les revoient... sur moi... à me toucher... à me caresser..., j'ai essayé... de me suicider...mais j'ai raté, et ils me l'ont fait regretter... et maintenant... toi tu vas me quitter... parce-que... je suis sale, je suis pas pur... » Dit Harry avec la voix très enroué alors que des larmes coulaient depuis le début de son récit. Il tremblait de tristesse. Sa lui avait fait du bien de parler mais il avait peur...

Harry sentit que Sévérus c'était figé durant son récit mais il vient juste de se rendre compte. Il prit tout le courage qu'il lui restait et il leva la tête pour regarder Sévérus. Harry se figea, Sévérus était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires...

_À suivre..._

* * *

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ? Pour nous faire plaisir :) svp :) 


	15. Chapitre 14

Auteur : **Moi et Michael**

Correcteur : Michael alias Loulou

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling.

Warning : C'est un **Slash** (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est **Harry / Sévérus **, de rating R. **OCC.**

* * *

**Blabla des auteurs, **

**Note de Andegis** : La flem d'écrire une note lol. Bisous et merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture.

**Note de Michael** : Ben voilà la suite de notre duo, Harry va enfin avoir une bonne nouvelle, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Les rar du chapitre 13 par Andegis :** ( pas corriger )

**Minerve: **Plus tard, sa sera pour plus tard le mauvais quart d'heure, parce que je pense pas que débarquer chez les Dursley pour les torturer soit très intelligent, car il risque de ce faire découvrir, étant donné que leur maison est protégé. Enfin bref, mais je peux te rassurer que je vais m'occuper spécialement de leur cas ''sourire très sadique''. Plan foireux qui dure pas longtemps étant donnée que Drago est hétéro et qu'il sort avec une fille, mais je pense que les menaces de Severus, vont l'empécher de continuer le chantage. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Vif d'or: **Lol, je sais bien que Blaise est un mec, mais je savais pas avec qui je pourrais mettre Drago, je m'aurais bien mis avec lui, mais Michael aurait piqué sa crise de jalousie lol, donc j'ai donc on va dire transformer Blaise en fille : p Et bien j'en ai lue une seule ou Blaise était une fille, elle sortait même avec Harry, qui était un vilain garçon et trainé avec Drago. Merci :). Je pense aussi qu'il a envie de les tués loll, mais aussi de les faire souffrir, Sevyyyyyyyy sort les fouets, les couteaux etc... hum... je pete un peu les plons lol. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Dawn456**: Oui je pense pas trop que sa le ferait loll, tu peux sortir l'excuse d'une poussière à l'oeil ;) mais je doute qu'elle marche loll. Moi aussi un jour je suis allée sur FF alors que j'étais en cours moi loll on devait faire des recherches et je me suis mis à lire des slashs, j'ai failli me faire chopper lol. Merci pour le wahou lol :) Voici la suite, bisous et merci pour la review.

**zaika: **Vi pauvre Harry, il lui arrive que des malheurs, j'adore le torturer loll, je suis sadique je sais. Nan les meurtres c'est pas maintenant mais plus tard, je m'occuperais personnalement d'eux, la façon médiéval m'intéresse beaucoup ''sourire sadique''. Oh mais tu peux mettre plein de review :) Non non je m'occupe de la torture. Ba faut pas pleurer. C'est la plus longue review en 5 ans et bien j'en suis honorée :) Et bien moi ( andegis ) je suis une fille et Michael est un mec. Tu n'ai pas la seule a détester Ron. Bisous et merci pour la review. Ps: La prochaine fois s'il te plait, écrit en français, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ta review lol.

**L'Anonyme**Merci :), voici la suite, bisous et merci pour la review.

**onarluca: **Mais biensur qu'il va réagir lolll, tu vas voir :) Bisous et merci pour la review.

**lyly: **Vi je confirme le pauvre, mais sa ira mieux tu verras. Bisous et merci pour la review.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ( par Michael ): La bonne nouvelle**

_Harry sentit que Séverus c'était figé durant son récit mais il vient juste de se rendre compte._ _Il prit tout le courage qu'il lui restait et il leva la tête pour regarder Séverus._ _Harry se figea, Séverus était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs..._

Séverus était tout blanc et ses yeux étaient plein de haine , il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, tout ce mal qu'avait subit Harry, toutes les choses qu'on lui avaient faites, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il avait envie tuer les Dursley et tout ceux qui avait osé faire du mal à Harry, il regarda Harry qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et lui dit :

« Ne pleure plus mon ange, tout va s'arranger, et je te promets que plus personne ne te touchera, je serai toujours là pour te protéger, crois-moi »

Harry serra Sév très fort dans ses bras et se sentit réconforté, d'une main il essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes puis appuya sa tête contre le torse de son amour, Séverus lui carressait les cheveux tout en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Tu es si gentil avec moi Sév, mais je dois te dégouter après tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu dois plus me regarder de la même façon maintenant »

Harry baissa la tête, il avait peur que Sév soit dégouté de lui, et commença à regretter de lui avoir tout révèlé, il avait vraiment peur qu'il le rejette après tout ses aveux .

Rogue se leva, regarda Harry et lui dit :

« Je te promet que je vais te venger de tout ce que les Dursley t'ont fait mon ange, je vais leur faire payer je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite surprise et .. »

« Non Sév, ne fait pas ça, ça ne sert à rien ils vont vouloir se venger après et ... »

« Ils ne seront plus en état de te faire quelque chose, crois moi »

« Mais mon coeur, je ne veux pas que tu ais d'ennuis, il vaut mieux que tu ne fasse rien, t'imagine si tu te fais virer de Poudlard ou si on t'enferme à Azkaban, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi sans toi ? si tu m'aimes ne fait rien, je tiens à toi »

« Bon d'accord, c'est bien parce-que tu me le demande, car j'ai la haine contre ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir et .. »

« N'en parlons plus, j'aimerais oublier cette période de ma vie, je ne veux plus y penser »

Rogue le regarda d'un air déçu de ne pouvoir le venger mais compris que ce qu'il lui était arrivé lui avait vraiment détruit l'esprit, mais Rogue ne voulait pas abandonner pour autant, car il voulait sauver l'honneur d'harry, il le regarda et lui dit :

« Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit mon ange, je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça, je crois qu'il est l'heure de se mettre au lit avec toutes les émotions que tu as eu, tu dois être très fatigué, va te changer, je t'attends dans la chambre »

Harry alla se déshabiller et mettre le pyjama que Sév lui avait prêté, pendant ce temps Sév demanda à un elfe d'aller lui chercher quelques gâteaux et du thé, quand Harry le rejoint, Sév est aussi en tenue pour dormir, dans un pyjama de satin noir somptueux, il est assis à la table de la chambre et fait un geste à Harry pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, il alla s'asseoir à coté de son chéri, et posa sa tête sur son épaule

« J'ai demandé à un elfe de nous apporter du thé et quelques gâteaux, sers toi, mange un peu ça te fera du bien et boit ton thé tant qu'il est encore bien chaud, tu ne vas pas dormir le ventre vide »

Harry regarda Sév dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Merci mon coeur, merci d'être là pour moi, je me sens bien avec toi tu sais »

« Moi aussi mon ange, et tant que je serai là plus personne ne te fera du mal, je t'en fais la promesse »

Harry se colla à lui puis l'embrassa et lui carressant les cheveux, puis commença à manger les gâteaux et boire son thé.

Quand il eut fini, Sév pris sa baguette et jetta un sort pour tout nettoyer

« Maintenant il est tant d'aller dormir mon ange, car demain tu as cours »

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans le lit se serrant un contre l'autre, Harry mis sa tête sur le torse de son amour, il se sentait en sécurité, pendant que Sév lui carressait la joue, et finirent par s'endormir en ne pensant plus à rien, sauf au bonheur d'être tous les deux réunis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et se rappella qu'il était dans l'appartement de Sév, il se retourna mais il n'était pas là, il regarda l'heure, il était six heure, et décida d'aller prendre sa douche.

Entretemps Sév était revenu, il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler et en profita pour ranger la chambre, quand Harry eut terminé, il sortit de la douche nu comme un ver pensant qu'il était seul dans l'appartement et tomba nez à nez avec Sév

« Eh bien et bien dit Sév, tu fais le nudiste ? »

Harry rougit pendant que son amant avait les yeux rivés sur son membre en début d'érection

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti » , dit Harry visiblement surppris, il attrappa vite une serviette pour cacher sa nudité

« Habille toi vite, car tu partiras un peu avant moi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur nous une nouvelle fois »

Harry s'habilla , embrassa son amour avant de se rendre dans la grande salle prendre son pétit déjeuné, il s'assit quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Seamus

« Salut Harry, ça va ? je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, dans le dortoir, où tu étais ? »

« Ben euh.. hier soir je me suis couché très tard et ce matin, je me suis levé tôt et j'ai été faire un petit tour dans la parc, près du lac »

« Ah oui, je comprends mieux maintenant, tu veux du jus de citrouille ? »

« Oui, je veux bien, et toi tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, sauf que je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller en cours ce matin, je n'ai pas bien dormi, j'ai fait un de ses cauchemards »

« Ah bon, c'était quoi ? »

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais viré de Poudlard parce que j'avais changé le Professeur Rogue en grenouille au cours de potion »

Harry qui était entrain de boire une gorgée de son jus de citrouille la recracha aussitôt et regarda Seamus avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

« Oh oui, je comprends, dit Harry d'un petit rire moqueur »

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux

« Alors, il me semble qu'on rigole beaucoup ici »

Harry se retourna et vit Drago, qui lui souriait

« Ah Drago, vient t'asseoir avec nous, je suis content de te voir »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai déjà mangé mais je voulais te dire de me rejoindre avant le diner, vers midi près des serres pour que personne n'écoute, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, je t'attendrai »

« D'accord Drago, j'irai te rejoindre, mais ce n'est pas grave quand même ? »

« Non, ne te tracasse pas, c'est même une très bonne nouvelle »

Drago partit de la grande salle en laissant Harry dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce que pouvait être cette bonne nouvelle, il se leva pour rejoindre le premier cours de la matinée, c'était Métamorphose avec le Professeur Mcgonagall, qui était d'ailleurs d'une humeur massacrante :

« Prenez vos livres page trente trois , et je ne veux aucun bruit, ou vous aurez tous une retenue et vous me copierez le réglement intérieur en entier »

Tous le monde se regardait, car d'habitude Mcgonagall était de bonne humeur, le cours se passa dans une ambiance électrique et comme d'habitude Neville se fit remarquer et eut une retenue.

La matinée passa vite et il était déjà venu le temps du diner, comme promis, Harry se dirigea vers les serres pour rejoindre Drago.

Quand il fut arrivé aux serres, Drago lui fit signe pour lui indiquer où il était

« Salut Drago, comme promis, je suis venu, alors c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle , j'y ai pensé toute la matinée »

« Oui, je m'en doute, mais j'espère que tu ne t'es pas tracassé, bon, je n'attends pas plus longtemps je vais te le dire, tu sais que dans deux semaines se sont les vacances de Noel, et que d'habitude, tu restes à Poudlard ? »

« Euh ... ben oui, dit Harry en se demandant ou il voulait en venir »

« Bon, je vois que tu es impatient de savoir, alors voilà, comme tu le sais depuis que j'ai dénoncé mes parents, ils sont à Azkaban, et c'est mon parrain, donc Sév qui m'élève et pendant les vacances je retourne chez lui dans un petit chalet dans la montagne, c'est toujours remplis de neige quelques soit la saison, et tu vois ce matin, j'ai parlé à mon parrain qui m'a raconté que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien et on a décidé de t'emmener avec nous pendant les vacances de Noel, comme ça tu seras avec Sév pendant toute les vacances et aussi avec moi par la même occasion, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

« Je...je ..euh.. oui, ça serais vraiment formidable mais comment je vais expliquer ça à Dumbledore et les Dursley croient que je reste à Poudlard ? »

« Tout le monde sait maintenant qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, tu n'as qu'à dire à Dumbledore que je t'ai invité et c'est gagné, quand aux Dursley tu leurs envoies un hibou, de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'ils s'opposeront à ce que tu partes de Poudlard, à ce qu'on raconte, ta famille s'en fous un peu de toi »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je vais aller voir Sév tout de suite pour lui dire que je suis d'accord, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Ah, je suis vraiment content Harry, tu vas passer de bonne vacance avec nous, on va s'amuser, tu vas voir, oui, je viens avec toi, parrain attends ta réponse de toute façon et m'as demandé de passer à son appartement »

« D'accord, allons y dit Harry d'un air joyeux »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Séverus content d'aller lui annoncer que Harry avait accepter la proposition

Une fois arrivé Drago frappa à la porte et entra

« Parrain, tu es là ? dit Drago en entrant »

Sév sortit de la chambre en se demandant ce que voulait signifier tout ce vacarme, il vit les deux amis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et compris que Harry était d'accord pour passer les vacances chez lui .

« Ahh vous voilà, je vous attendait, vu votre tête, je devine que tu es d'accord de venir avec nous mon ange »

« Oh oui, je suis trop content, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, je suis si content »

Harry couru se jetter dans les bras de Séverus et l'embrassa fougueusement pendant que Drago les regardaient en trouvant ça mignon.

Quand Harry se décolla enfin de Sév, quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, et Harry réalisa à cet instant que son ami était toujours là

« Oh excuse moi, je ne pensais plus que tu étais là et je me suis laissé emporter par les événements .» dit Harry tout rouge d'avoir laissé Drago faire la chandelle .

« Ce n'est pas grave, si tu es content je le suis aussi Harry »

« Bon, je suis content que tout se soit arrangé, dit Sév en regardant Harry dans les yeux , maintenant il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir que tu ne reste pas à Poudlard pour les vacances, normalement il sera d'accord mais soit quand même assez convainquant mon ange »

« Oui, pas de problème, j'irai le voir après les cours de cet aprés midi, et j'écrirai une lettre aux Dursley pour les prévenir, j'aime mieux faire tout dans les régles pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis par la suite, tu comprends »

« Oui, mais évite de me parler d'eux, j'ai encore des envies de meurtres »

A cet instant Drago se figea sur les paroles de Sév, et se demandait pourquoi il avait dit qu'il avait envie de meutre, puis se dit que ça devait être dut aux problèmes liès avec son cousin et ne prêta pas plus d'importance à ça.

bon, je crois qu'il est temps que vous alliez manger, vos cours reprennent dans trente minutes et vous n'avez rien avalé, quand tu seras aller voir Dumbledore, envoie moi un hibou avec un sort d'invisibilité pour me prévenir de sa décision, car il vaut mieux éviter trop de vas et vient jusque ici, ça pourrait nuir à notre plan, donc il vaut mieux rester prudent »

« Oui, tu as raison, je t'enverrai un hibou dés que j'ai vu Dumbledore, je t'aime Sév »

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir avec Drago vers la grande salle pour manger.

L'après midi passa très lentement pour Harry qui ne désirait qu'une chose, aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander la permission de partir avec Drago .

Le moment était enfin arrivé, Harry sortit des serres où il avait eu un cours de Botanique, Drago l'appella et lui souhaita bonne chance puis il se dirigea dans le château et alla demander au Professeur Mcgonagall le mot de passe pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore ce qui ne l'enchantait pas tellement, mais vu qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe il devait demander à la directrice de sa maison qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur comme le matin.

« Potter, vous ne voyez pas que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je suis très occupée, ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non, c'est même très urgent Professeur, il faut absolument que je le vois maintenant, c'est très important »

Harry la regarda d'un air insistant et attendait que le professeur lui dise sa réponse

« Bon, bon, d'accord, le mot de passe est "chapeau tout mou, chapeau tout fou " »

« Oh merci professeur »

Harry alla jusque devant la gargouille qui gardait le passage qui donnait accés au bureau de Dumbledore, et dit:

_**Chapeau tout mou, chapeau tout fou **_

Et le passage s'ouvrit, il rentra à l'intérieur, dés que le passage se referma, Harry monta les escaliers en colimaçon avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau, il avait les mains moites et stressait un peu, il voulait tant que Dumbledore accepte pour qu'il puisse passer ses vacances avec Sév et Drago, il prit une profonde respiration et frappa à la porte .

Une voix se fit entendre :

« Oui, entrez ! »

Harry entra, et vit le professeur Dumbledore assis à son bureau entrain de lire un vieux grimoir tout noir et rempli de toiles d'araignées

« Ah Harry, que m'ammène cette visite ? approche, viens t'asseoir »

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore »

« Bonjour Harry, tu veux me parler je présume, attends, je vais ranger ce grimoire et je suis à toi, il y a tellement de livres à lire ici que je ne sais par où commencer »

Dumbledore alla ranger ce livre entre une pile qui n'allait pas tarder à s'éffondrer, il y avait beaucoup de rangement à faire, le bureau comptait des dizaines de livres un peu éparpillés partout, apparement Dumbledore faisait beaucoup de recherches dans ses livres.

Le professeur revint s'asseoir fasse à Harry et le regarda en disant :

« Voilà Harry, je suis à toi, qu'as tu à me dire ? »

« Ben voilà, je viens vous demander la permission de ne pas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noel, car Drago Malfoy m'a invité à passer les vacances avec lui chez son parrain, le professeur Rogue »

« Bien, bien, mais est-ce que le professeur Rogue est au courant de celà Harry ? »

« Oui, professeur, je suis allé le voir avec Drago et je lui ai demandé la permission, et il est d'accord mais il a demandé à ce que je vous demande la permission »

« Je vois, tu sais que normalement je devrais dire non à cause de Voldemort, car il peut t'attaquer à tous moment, mais puisque le professeur Rogue fait partie de l'ordre du Phoenix, je sais que tu seras en sécurité et je t'autorise à y aller, mais je veux que tu écoutes tout ce que Séverus te dira, car il aura la responsabilité de te surveiller, donc je te demanderai de faire très attention, et puis je suppose que ça te fera pas de mal de quitter un peu le château, et d'avoir de vraies vacances pour une fois »

« Oh merci beaucoup professeur »

« Amuse toi bien Harry et rapelle toi, pas d'imprudence ! »

« C'est promis professeur, merci »

Harry se leva et et remercia encore Dumbledore avant de sortir du bureau et de courir jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à Sévérus

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume de sa poche et commença à écrire :

_**Mon coeur, **_

_**C'est formidable, je reviens à l'instant de chez Dumbledore et il est d'accord que je passe les vacances chez toi, je suis si heureux, je vais pouvoir enfin être avec toi , on ne se cachera plus, on sera libre de faire ce que l'on veux, j'attendais ça depuis très longtemps, ça sera mes premières vraies vacances et en plus avec celui que j'aime le plus au monde, j'espère que toi aussi tu es content, si tu vois Drago avant moi annonce lui la bonne nouvelle, il sera content, je vais écrire au Dursley pour leur signaler, question de faire ça dans les régles, il reste plus que deux semaines à attendre et nous seront réunis, je te laisse mon coeur, je t'aime.**_

_**ton Harry**_

Harry pris sa baguette et lança un sort d'invisibilité sur la lettre au cas où quelqu'un l'intercepterait avant Séverus puis l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige puis pris un deuxième bout de parchemin pour faire la lettre destinée au Dursley

_**Cher oncle Dursley, **_

_**Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi ,mais je vous écris quand même pour vous prévenir que je ne resterai pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noel.**_

_**Ne faite pas cette grimace, je n'irai pas chez vous non plus, je pars chez un ami pour enfin passer de bonne vacance, ce qui m'es jamais arriver jusqu'a présent.**_

Harry était sûr que maintenant il ne retournerais plus chez les Dursley vu que Séverus lui demanderais encore d'aller chez lui, il se lacha et écrit la suite avec un petit sourire vengeur :

_**En espèrant ne jamais vous revoir, Harry.**_

_**ps : Dites à Dudley de ne pas trop manger de gâteaux, car il ressemble déjà à une baleine. **_

Harry eut un sourire en relisant sa lettre et lui attacha une nouvelle fois une lettre à la patte et lui demanda à Hedwige de porter les lettres à leurs destinataires respectifs.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit si bien dans sa peau, pour la première fois il se sentait libre, il avait vraiment hâte d'être au vacances, il retourna au dortoir, se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit, il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Séverus quand il sera chez lui, que pouvais t'il demander de plus, il allait partager ses vacances avec son meilleur ami et avec l'être qui l'aimait le plus sur la terre, c'est sur ses pensées que Harry s'endormi pour rejoindre le pays des rêves...

_A suivre ... _

* * *

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note des auteurs: Une petite review ? Pour nous faire plaisir :) svp :) 


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour tous le monde.

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je le regrette énormément, c'est juste des excuses pour le temps que je vous fais attendre ainsi que pour la futur attente. Pour commencer, j'allais pas trop bien durant cette été donc j'ai rien fait, ensuite je suis partit en vacance donc pas de pc, et maintenant alors que je commençais à aller mieux, j'ai une grosse merde qui mais tombé dessus, mais vraiment grosse. Alors c'est pour ça que je mets cette fic en pause (non je ne l'abandonne pas, ça jamais) parce que j'ai plus le gout à rien. Dès que j'irais mieux je reprendrais la fic. Pardonnais moi...

Andegis.

Ps: Pardon pour les fautes.


End file.
